Dragon of RWBY
by StarDustDragonknight
Summary: Masamune was fighting a battle until he found himself somehow in Remnant and helps Team RWBY though good times and bad as he trys to find his way back home. Rated T for now.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, this is going to be my first Crossover fic. So I hope you enjoy. I just want to make some quick notes. 1. Masamune will have his SW4 outfit and weapons cause it looks the most badass to me. 2. His horse will be the Iron coat, cause it kinda matches his armor a bit. And finally 3. I want some opinions here. You guys are free to give me some suggestions. Anyway, I do not own RWBY as it belongs to Rooster Teeth and Samurai Warriors as that belongs to Koei co. Anyway lets' get Started**

 **Chapter 1**

"Fire!" Yelled Masamune as he pointed his Saber while riding on top of his steed. Cannons shoot through the air, sending many of the Toyotomi troops flying through the air as many were now corps. "Now Charge!" He lead his men to the forest to help out both Kojūrō and Magoichi while Kaji was occupying troops to the west. 'I'll show that monkey that a dragon is the true ruler of Japan.' Masamune said to himself as he was slashing his sabar at the enemy troops that were either trying to fight him or were running away from him.

As what seemed to be a easy victory towards the young ruler of Oshu quickly became a easy turn as the Toyotomi soldiers they were chasing triggered a trap. as a bombardment of cannon fire took them by surprise. As the cannon fire increased, the men of the Date retreated. "Fools don't you dare retreat when we have the upper hand!" He told his men but they did not listen to him as he was killing the Toyotomi soldiers. "I Said-" But he was cut off as a cannon ball exploded near him making Ironclad whine back as he tried to take a hold up the reins but failed to do so as he fell to the ground with his back first as the landed make him unconscious as the last think he saw was a white light.

As Masamune awoke, he quickly got to his feet and saw that he was not in Oshu forrest. "Where am I?" He said to himself as he checked himself out to see if he was shot or stabbed anywhere while he was knocked out but found no such thing as his armor was in one piece. 'Maybe the men came back for me and had to carry me away from the battlefield. But it doesn't explain where I am.' Straightening himself up and checking his that he still has his saber, two flintlock pistols and two full bags of gold coins as he walked thought the forest. "Kojūrō! Kaji! Magoichi!" He called out but no response was heard. "Damn it where are they? Unless... no, there is no way they could be dead, they are too tough to be killed, especially Kojūrō." Soon he came across some red eyes behind the bushes as a pack of wolves with white masks came out. Masamune quickly drew his saber and stood his ground, soon one of the wolves came charging at him with it's claws, however the young lord cut off the claws and slashed diagonally as the wolf was split in half. After that two other wolves tried but they ended up being killed as well then Masamune took to the offensive as he took down two more wolves with his saber, making the others want to retreat. "That's right, run." He shouted to them as he sheath his saber as he kicked one of the beasts with his foot. "Never saw an animal like this one. Could I be Kai? Or Am I in Echigo province?" Then gun shots were heard not too far from were he was. "If someone is firing then that must mean I'm close to a village." He raced himself to where the noise was coming from.

As he got closer the gunfire, he then noted two woman around his age looking at each other with two bears that looked like the wolves he was fighting with earlier. One of the girls was a long haired blonde with a tan vest, a yellow low cut crop top, with what looks to be gauntlets over black gloves, black shorts with a tan like skirt that covers the back with long brown boots and a orange scarf around her neck. The other girl had long black hair with a black bow on top of her head, black low heel boots with matching stockings that goes to her hip and black ribbons both of her arms, a white sleeveless undershirt with a small black buttoned vest with coattails and white shorts and what appears to be a short sword behind her back.

"I could have taken him." Said Yang.

"I'm sure you could." Replied Blake. "I just wanted to get a kill for my own."

'What are these two and what is with their clothing?' Masamune thought to himself. 'They don't look like peasants, but not like ninja's either. They should know where I am, maybe they saw my army. But what if they're the enemy and they are with Hideyoshi. It's a risk I have to take." Getting out from the bushes and headed towards them. "Hey, you two!" He shouted as he got their full attention.

"Who is that?" Yang asked. "I didn't see him on the launching platform."

"Me neither but he dresses very odd." Blake said being a little on guard.

When Masamune was foot away from them, he began to question them. "Have either of you seen the Date army around?"

Both girls looked confused to his question.

"Who?" Yang asked.

"The Date army you fool." He asked again more demanding.

"What did you say you pirate!" Yang getting angry.

"Pirate!? I'm a Samurai!" Masamune yelled angrily almost to the point that he drew his saber.

"A pirate Samurai?" Yang asked more sarcastic than serious.

"NO!" Masamune getting more angry. "I'm the Lord of Oshu!"

"Gazuntite."

"He said Oshu, not Achoo, Yang." Blake corrected her.

"Oh... where is that?" Yang asked.

"Actually I never heard of it myself." Blake looking at the one eyed warrior.

"How can you not know! It's-" Before Masamune could say his next words he then realized what they said. 'Wait a minute, they never heard of Oshu? Then they are not with Hideyoshi, Plus they don't even look Japanese. I have to ask them, right now.' "Am I in Japan?"

"Nnnope." Yang said with a stupid grin on her face.

" You're in the Emerald Forest outside of Beacon Academy in the city of Vale." Blake explained.

"Great, first I'm in a battle being ambushed, next I wake up in a Forest far from who knows where." Masamune mumbles to himself as he kicked the dirt. 'That may explain those weird wolves that came after me. But how did I get so far away from home? Could it be when I got knocked off my horse that strange light did something to do with it? It's best to have these two with me weather I like it or not.' "Hey, if you don't mind, I want you two to take me to the nearest village."

"Sorry, no can do, we're kinda in the middle of something." Yang said scratching the back of her head.

"That's fine then, I'll join you, it's better then getting ambushed by what's out there. And you can tell me more of where I am and more about this land." Masamune pointed out to them.

"I guess you do have a point, and I do have some questions." Blake thinking this though.

"Alright, Just try to keep up Mr. Samurai Pirate." Yang going on ahead.

"I told you before, I'm not a pirate you peasants." Masamune said annoyed.

"If you don't want me to call you that then you better tell me your name." She said. "I'm Yang Xiao Long and this is Blake Belladonna now what's yours."

"Masamune, Masamune Date." He said. "Seventeenth head of the Date clan and the One- Eyed Dragon of Oshu."

"That's a mouthful but let's get going Masamune." Yang said.

Without another word said, the three of them started to walk though the forest. The tense air around them didn't help as much either.

"So Masamune, what kinda land is Japan like?" Blake breaking the silence.

"Right now the country is at war with itself." Masamune said in distaste.

"Wait your country is at civil war?" Yang asked slowing down her paste.

"Indeed, a civil war to see who is right to rule the land. It all Started during my grandfather's time, Harumune Date, the land is ruled by an emperor but he has little power and is only a figurehead, the one with the real power over the land is the Shogun. The previous Shogun, the Ashikage was a weakling and so my grandfather and many other clan members rose up against him."

"That's very interesting, so did anyone succeed?" Blake looking so interested.

"One person did but he died shortly afterward. His name was Nobunaga Oda, many called him the demon king for he was one of the first feudal lords to use firearms. He was not the Shogun but he pulled the strings of his own until he was betrayed and killed by one of his own generals. And now there is this monkey called Hideyoshi Toyotomi who is slowly taking control of the land but he won't get too far once I come back to my army and take the land for myself."

"So let me get this straight, your telling me you plan on taking on a big army and plan to succeed?" Yang asked taking it all in. "That's either you're an idiot or you're pretty gutsy guy."

"Like you're the one to talk." Masamune responded back to her. "I told you the story of my land, how about this land here?"

"It's not easy to describe but I should start with the basics." Blake said. "The World of Remnant is in habited by humans, faunus and creatures of grimm."

"Fanuse? Creatures of grimm?" Masamune trying to get a hold of it.

"Creatures of Grim are like those bears me and Blake killed. As for the faunus they look like humans but may have an animal characteristics for example animals ears or a tail." Yang breaking it down for him. "Not much is known about grimm expect that they take on the form of animals and that they are lured to negative emotion."

"So I have to think of positive thoughts?" Masamune asked.

"Wish it was that easy but no, unlike normal animals, grimm adapt and and choices to feed instead of needing to feed. So they made the schools for Hunters and Huntresses such as ourselves go to."

"So it's your job to fend off these beast as best as possible." Masamune asked.

"Yep and we are keeping it like that." Yang said.

After a few minutes of walking, they reached what looked like a ruin.

"You think this is it." Yang asked as Blake gave her a side glance and walked forward as she follows with Masamune close behind them.

"So this is the place? What so important to be here?" Masamune asked as he saw small pillars with chess pieces.

"This is what we are here for, it's a test from out professor." Yang answered him. "And it looks like we're not the first here." Seeing missing chess pieces.

"Then I guess we should pick one." Blake said looking around with Yang and Masamune.

"How about a cute little pony?" Yang asked holding the gold knight piece.

"Sure." Blake rolled her eyes as well as Masamune.

"You came what you wanted now can we go to the vill-" He was cut off by the sound of a loud scream. "What the hell was that!?"

"It sounds like some girl is in trouble." Yang sounding worried.

"Heads up!" A younger female with a red hood yelled falling from the sky as she collided with a blond by who also flew out of nowhere and both landed in a tree.

"Did your sister fall from the sky?" Blake asked.

But there attention was interrupted by a ursa getting attacked by Nora and Ren.

"It's broken." Nora sounding sad at the dead ursa.

"Nora...please...never do that again." Ren pleaded out of breath. But the orange haired girl was at the relic and picked up the golden rook.

"I'm queen of the castle, I'm queen of the castle." She jumped in joy.

"Nora!"

"Coming Ren." She giggled as she skipped to him.

"Did that girl ride on a bear?" Masamune not sure if he was shocked or confused. But soon his attention was distracted again by a red haired girl being chased by a giant scorpion.

"Ruby!"

"Yang!" They said about to hug each other

"Nora!" Nora coming out of no where then saw Masamune. "Who's the pirate?"

"Yeah who is he?" Ruby asked both her sister and Blake.

"I'm not a pirate, I am a samurai!" Masamune yelled at both of them while Pyrrha.

"Then you might want move." Ruby pointed to the sky as Weiss was falling from the sky with as Jaune tries to catch her but he falls and she lands on his back.

"Good we are all here." Yang said gladly.

"Not if I can help it." Ruby charged at the Scorpion. As she uses her Scythe rifle to speed up and hit the monster only to fail and recoil. She then decided to run and dodge the attacks it gave only to get her hood stuck by the giant monster birds feathers. She tried pulling on her only to it was not working. Then the giant scorpion made it's way to her as it stinger about to strike her. But the blow was stopped by Masamune's saber. Everyone was amazed at what they just saw. "Fool don't just stand there, get yourself out!" He took out his pistol and shoot the feather that was holding her as she joined the others.

"Ruby, thank goodness your alright." Yang hugged her sister.

"Yang, I'm sorry, I-"

"Hey" Weiss walking up to them. "That was pretty reckless of you, you could of gotten yourself killed. But I'm just glade your alright. But if we're going to get thought this, we need to work together."

"Thanks Weiss." Ruby smiled. "Now lets get out of here while the samurai holds those things things off, but first." She walked over to the relic and picked up a gold knight chess piece while Jaune picked up a rook. "Alright let's go." As the all ran off.

"Masamune, Come on!" Blake yelled at him as he kept the scorpion at by.

"I'm coming!" He said to her as he cut the beasts pinchers and made a run for it. 'this would be a lot better if I had my horse.' He ran after the group and caught up between Blake and Yang. As they were running the monster bird flew past them and blocked their way. Now they were sandwiched between the giant bird and the scorpion. "No where to run and no where to hide." Drawing out his saber as the others used theirs. "Listen up first off one of you concentrate on distracting the bird! Then the rest will go to higher groups and the other two attack the scorpion.

"I'm on it." Nora saluted and used her war hammer and turned it into a grenade launcher and fired at the bird. While Blake and Ren attacked the scorpion, giving the other a chance to run. As the they were running Masamune and Pyrrha took turns firing at the scorpion making it to a narrow bridge as it couldn't cross. However their luck turned not so well as the bird slammed itself at the bridge, destroying it. Ren, Blake, Pyrrha and Masamune where on the other side firing at the scorpion as it was swinging it's pincers and tail at them. Them Nora swing her hammer at the ground on the other side as Jaune was send flying with her as she slammed it at the beast and recoil as Blake fell off the edge.

"Blake." Masamune shouted and dove in after her as he grabbed her.

They saw the giant bird coming after them and Blake used her weapon to turn it in to a mini scythe and throw it at a pillar as they both swung in the air as they came close to it the both jumped on it as the both of them slashed at it while running down its tail and both landing on a pillar and was close to Weiss, Ruby and Yang.

"It's tougher then it looks." Blake told them.

"Then let's give it all we got." Yang said as all five of them ready their weapons. and started firing at it. As it was getting hit with all their blows slamming itself to the building as they all jumped from pillar to pillar.

"It's not working." Weiss sighed as she just landed on a piece of a steady bridge.

Both Masamune and Ruby landed on at the same bridge and looked around. "You thinking what I'm thinking." She asked the one eyed warrior.

"Yeah, let's hope it works." Masamune said.

"Alright lets do this. Weiss Cover us" She said as they both jumped to the opposite direction of each other. While they were fighting the bird Jaune, Nora, Pyrrha and Ren were fighting the scorpion and winning as Pyrrha throw her shield at the stinger, landing on it's body and Nora flew into the air and hit the stinger like a nail and making everyone else fly to the other side as the beast fell into the edge of a misty pit.

Yang stood on the pillar firing bullets at the bird as one of them hit it's face making it wince and come after her as it opened it beak and she held it open. "I hope your hungry!" She said between shoots as it got weaken she hopped out of it's mouth before it hit a cliff.

Weiss ran passed Yang and headed towards the bird as it tried to take flight but couldn't as she stabbed it with dust, turning it into ice. "Now do it!"

With that Blake tossed her mini scythe to Yang as she held it onto another pillar making the strong ribbon tight around it as Ruby and Masamune jumped on to it as Weiss pulled the ribbon back using her dust.

"I hope this works." She said as they both got catapulted towards it. Ruby used her scythe and propelled herself towards the birds neck as Masamune used his saber and vertically slashed on top of it's head putting a lot of force into it as it was decapitated in two as they both landed on the edge.

"We did it!" Ruby jumped in joy.

"So we did." Masamune said whipping the blood off his blade.

"Hey I never got the chance to say thank you for saving me back there so thanks.

"It's nothing to worry about. But can you at least take me to the nearest village or castle." Masamune said with a bit of annoyance in his voice.

Ruby looked at him oddly as she titled her head. "I don't know about a village or a castle but I know a someone who can help you."

"As long as he can get my home, I could care less." Masamune grunted.

"Then follow me." Ruby said leading the way as the others climbed up walked in her direction as he followed them.

Once they reached Ozpin and Gilda waiting for them, they each of them gave him the chess pieces. "Very good students. You did great with the exam." He said as he noticed an extra person in the group. "And Who exactly are you."

Masamune walked passed the group as he was face to face with Ozpin. "My name is Masamune Date, Lord of Oshu. I was told that you can help me get back to Japan."

Ozpin looked at the one eyed warrior and examined him. "I can not say that I can help you as I never even heard of this Japan." He said as he sips his coffee. As a noise was heard in right in the back of him as they saw a black and gold armored horse with a bright red mane and tail trotting their way.

"Iron Coat." Masamune whispered as he approached the stallion and patted the animal. "At least I see one familiar face around here."

"I assume this is your animal?" Gilda said to the Samurai. "I would suggest you take better care of your animal."

"It's not my fault. I was in the middle of battle and I was ambushed and the next thing I knew I was in the forest and met them!" Masamune raised his voiced as he pointed to the group.

"Wait, did you say you were in battle and you were attack and the next thing you knew you woke up in the Emerald forest?" Ozpin asked. Did you remember anything?"

"Yeah, I was shot by cannons and was knocked off my horse. Next thing I knew I was falling off my horse and then a white flash happened." Masamune explained.

"I see." Ozpin thinking of the what he heard. "Follow me, we have a lot to discuss." He said as he also turned to his students. "You're dismissed." As they all went there own ways and Masamune got up on Iron Coat and followed Ozpin to where ever he was heading too.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Masamune was inside a room with nothing but a chair and a long gray desk. He had to leave his horse behind as they entered a building and was lead downstairs. 'How long are these imbeciles going to make me wait! I need to get home this instant!' He slammed his fist at the table until Glynda walked through the door and closed it behind her. "WHERE IS THAT MAN I SAW EARLIER!" He shouted at her as he stood up and earned a slap on his wrist with her whip.

"Professor Ozpin is busy making the Teams as we are here discussing about your presents here." Glynda said strictly. "Now sit."

"Why should I listen to a fool like you." Masamune said more calmer but still with venom is his tone which earned him another slap on his wrist.

"Because the longer you act up the longer you will stay here and may live your life in prison." Glynda fixed her glasses as she glared at him. Without even thinking twice Masamune sat back down in his chair. "That's more like it now before we begin, let me introduce myself, I am Glynda Goodwitch a professor at Beacon Academy now what is yours?"

"Masamune Date." He sighed as if getting tired of introducing himself.

"Very well then Masamune. You told professor Ozpin while I was there that you are from a different world. Is that correct?"

"It is. Now if you don't mind, I wish to talk to this Ozpin, I need him to take be back to Japan." Masamune getting more impatient.

"I'm afraid he can't do that." Glynda said.

"WHAT!" Masamune getting back out of his chair again in anger.

"Clam down, I'll explain." She said about to whip him a third time. "You said that you were at war with another army and was shoot off your horse and saw a white light. That white light you saw must have been a dimensional wormhole. It's very rare to see one so you may be here for sometime until another one shows up." She said as she noticed that only got him more angry. "However we do have an offer for you since you are here."

"Since I'm going to be here for sometime, I might as well listen, but it depends on what is." Masamune said more calmly.

"Since you have great skills in fighting, we would like to offer you to join Beacon til you find a way home." Glynda said as she saw a rectangular item that looks strange to the samurai lord.

"It doesn't look like I have a choice in the matter. What do you mean I have a great skill in fighting? I don't remember you being there when I fought those things you call grimm." Masamune pointed out to her as she showed him that rectangular item she was holding and to is amazement, it showed him fighting the Beowolves, the Death Stalker and the Nevermore. 'What type of ninjutsu is this? Then again this world is strange as it is. Flying ships, guns more powerful the the musket and pistol and people dressing weird. I might be able to learn from this world as well and may use it to my knowledge to take better control of Japan.' "Alright. But I do have a few conditions. First one is that I still keep my weapons and armor with me, second is I want to know more about this place, third I would like my horse not to far away from me."

"All sound reasonable, however you are to allowed to wear your armor on missions and outside of school activities, so you will be wearing a school uniform. Everything else is alright as you will study and be a student and attend classes with your teammates." Glynda said reading the charts.

"Wait team? What team?" Masamune almost jumping out of his seat from this information.

"Allow me to tell you." Ozpin standing by the door and walking in with his coffee in his hand. "I assigned to the team RWBY as the team's support as well as it's fifth member."

"Fine then, but they better not be slowing me down." Masamune demanded as he crossed his arms. "I don't want a bunch of imbeciles to work along side me."

"I have no doubt that you will get along with them. Now come, they are waiting for you." Ozpin leading the way as Masamune followed with Glynda behind him. As he was lead outside, to his surprise waiting for him, Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang stood near the entrance of the building.

"You Four!?" Masamune questioned as he pointed his finger at the four of them. "You're the team I'm assigned to!?"

"I'm afraid so." Ruby said with her hands behind her and standing on balls of her feet.

"Masamune here will be assigned to your team and will support you until he is able to find a way back to his homeland." Ozpin putting a hand on his shoulder.

Hold on, If he's our new teammate does that mean he's going to sleep in our doam, cause I will not sleep in the same room with a boy." Weiss objected.

"I agree, I will not be sharing a room with a bunch of girls." Masamune said as he can already hear Magoichi in his head saying. _"Masamune my man, four lovely lady all to yourself, if I were you I would take that offer."_

"Do not worry Masamune will be having his own room right next to you. So you can worry less miss Schnee." Ozpin sipping his coffee. "Now I want you girls to show him around town and campus and try to get along. If you excuse me, I have other matters to attend to." He said as he walked away with Glynda right behind him.

"So Masamune is it? I'm Ruby, team leader." She extended her hand to him as he gave a questioning look. This lasted a few minutes until he lifted his hand up and connected to hers until she shook it. "So Yang and Blake told me that your from another place."

Masamune nodded his head to her. "According to your professors, I think you call them, is that I'm from a different dimension."

"Alright since introductions are over let's find our dorms and study for our classes tomorrow." Weiss said walking towards the academy.

"Hold it, first I want to know where my horse is." Masamune informed them all.

"Oh, your horse is right over there." Yang pointed to the right as he saw his horse being tied up. "He won't let anyone approach him since we got here."

Masamune just rolled his eyes and approach the beast. "Iron Coat." He approached the horse as it stomped at kicked in all directions. "Easy, it's me." southing it as he slowly approached the beast extending its hands and petted it's armored snout as grabbed his reins. "Now we can go to this academy that you're talking about."

The four girls lead him to Beacon as it towered thought the town were everyone was either looking at the young warlord weirdly or at his horse. As they got to Beacon, they first led him to some kind stable right near the school.

"This is where you can put your horse at, it was used from the earlier days of hunters and huntresses but it's abandon so yours can stay here till your ready to use him." Blake explained as Masamune put Iron Coat into one of the stables.

"Alright, your horse is safe and sound and somewhere you have access to, now can we please go to our dorms." Weiss getting impatient.

"Yeah, take me to this I'm suppose to be in." Masamune ordered them.

"Who are you to give orders you cyclops." Weiss argued putting her hands on her hips.

"I'm a feudal lord of northern Japan and if you want to call me something besides my name then call me dragon you imbecile!" Masamune countered.

"Imbecile!? I happen to be the heiress of the Schnee company you twit!" Weiss yelled back at him right in his face.

""What the hell is a Schnee, or, Is that supposed to mean something to me!?" Masamune yelled back.

"It's my last name dimwit! And what, Your family doesn't have it's last name in something?" Weiss feeling triumphant.

"I'm hungry, that work out sure made want to eat." Yang said getting everyone's attention, including the hothead and the ice queen. "I mean you can't go on an empty stomach."

"I agree, let's celebrate our new found team!" Ruby pump her fist in the air. "Come on let's go!" Leading the way as they followed their young leader and enter the dinning hall. Almost all of the students stared as they entered, not much on the woman that enter, but to the crescent helmet one eyed warrior that was with them. 'Did any of these people never seen a samurai warlord before.' He thought to himself. 'It don't matter as long as I get some sake and a richball.'

"Hey over here!" Nora wave at them all as she, Jaune, Rin and Pyrrha were all on one side of the table as Ruby,Weiss, Blake, Yang and Masamune took a seat on the other side. "Hey,your that pirate that helped us from earlier."

Before Masamune was about to correct her in his angry tone, Yang spoke for him. "He's not a parate Nora, he's actually a samurai lord."

"Oh ok." Nora taking a bite of her sandwich.

"So what is a Samurai anyway?" Jaune asking the one eyed warrior.

"Samurai serve to protect their lords and lands from others." Masamune explained as the whole table listen in.

"So they're like knights?" Jaune asked scratching his head.

"If it makes it easier then yes we are like knights expect we don't carry shields." Masamune answered his question. "Before you asked the foolish question, we don't carry them cause in our code, hiding behind a shield is considered as a sign of weakness and cowardness."

"Is that how the warriors in your world thought?" Pyrrha asked.

"I don't know about my world but my country believes in this." Masamune answered. "Now I hope they have sake in this world and sushi in this world."

"Don't know about sake but we have pizza!" Ruby getting five slices and handing to each of her teammates as the four girls took a bite, Masamune just looked at the thing. Ruby looked at him as there was still a slice in her mouth. "What you don't like pizza?"

"I... I never had any." He said still looking at it.

"It's really good, try it." Ruby encourage him as him as he picked the pizza with his hand, brought it to his mouth and took a small bite of it. "So how is it?"

As Masamune chewed his pizza and swallowed it. "It's pretty good, but I still prefer the food I already eat." He continued to eat til they were all done and headed towards their doams. "So there's are the dorms you where talking about?"

"Yep." Ruby said walking to their dorm and unlocking it with their. "Yours is next door to us so, if you need anything, just knock." Opening the door and handing him his key. "Well good night." She said as she and the others entered the room.

Masamune walked to his room and opened the door. Since he was in a world, he thought the room that they given him would be small. But it turned out to be a decent size with a lot of room with a full size bed, a desk, closet and a midsize chest. "At least they know that how to treat a lord." He said to himself as he approached the bed and saw that there was clothing on the bed with a note. On the note it read."This will be your school uniform until you get back to your world as well as a robe for sleeping wear the rest you'll have to buy on your own.- Ozpin." With that Masamune put aside his saber and pistols and removed his helmet first then his cape coat then the rest of his armor as he put them on top of chest as he did in the castles he was in. Then he put on the robe that he was given and when into bed before thinking of back home. ' Kojūrō, Magoichi, Keiji, don't you dare die or think I'm dead and think of surrender when I come back. I want the land to know that I, the one eye dragon of Oshu will be shogun.' He thought to himself as sleep then took over him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, I want to thanks those of you who read, favor and follow this story. Also I want to thank the few who reviewed as well. But anyway, Let's begin and if you have questions, talk to me.**

 **Chapter 3**

"Good Morning team! RWBY!" Ruby yelled as she blow a whistle that got Masamune up from his bed.

"What the-" He jumped out of bed with quickly got out of bed and received his saber as he looked around the room but saw nothing. 'What is that imbecile thinking of waking me up!' Masamune exiting his room and knocking on his team mates door as Blake opened the door. "What are you four doing making so much noise!"

"We're decorating." Yang said holding a bunch of stuff in her arms.

"Or about to." Said Blake having a suitcase next to them.

"Why are you even decorating in the first place?" Masamune asked a bit annoyed.

"Since the teams were made, we didn't have enough time to pack out. So we are starting now before class starts." Ruby answered him then got an idea from her head. "Hey maybe we can decorate your room when we have time!"

"Thanks but I don't think it will be necessary if I'm going to be here for a little bit." Masamune turned away from them and headed back to his room. 'Though I should stay with them and learn about this world more. Maybe till I'm fully dressed.' He proceeded in his room. 'Now that woman told me that I'll have to go to classes and have to wear this stuff.' Walking over to the uniform that layed next to his armor. 'Can't be with these idiots all the time.' Undoing his robe and begins to put on the uniform beginning with the pants then the white button up shirt, shoes, blue vest and jacket as he got to the tie he looked at it strangely. "What the hell is this thing?" Finding out what to do with it. As he was in though of the long cloth a knock came on his door. "I told you I don't want to decorate my room!" He said at the other side of the door.

"It's not that, we have to go to class." Ruby said on the other side of the door.

"What, now your telling me!" Masamune opening the door and following his teammates along with team JNRP following right behind them.

"Hey where's your tie?" Blake asked as she ran along side him.

"You mean this thing?" He said pulling it out of his pocket. "I didn't know what the heck it's for so I just didn't bother with it."

For a quick second they stopped by the building as they were close to the class. "Here let me help you with it." Blake grabbed his tie and put it around his neck.

"What are you doing trying to choke me!" Masamune growled as he grabbed her wrist.

"I'm helping you with your tie, now relax and pay attention." She says as she does his tie for him. "There you're ready to go, now let's head to class." They all got to class on time. Even though the event, it was very boring as professor Port.

"Monsters, evil spirits, Prowers of the the night. Yes the creatures of Grimm have many names, but I merely perfer to them as prey." The Professor laughed as no one but Weiss payed attention.

'Does this Old man like to rant on about such stuff.' Masamune thought as he saw others having the same expression. 'What is there to learn about this? I mean what's the point of this fooliness.' He thought as he listened to the old man talk about himself. Then his gaze shifted to Ruby as she was balancing a pencil, a book and an apple with the tip of her fingers. 'Well at least there is some enjoyment.' He couldn't help but smirk as he also noticed that Weiss looking at her and getting mad at the red haired girl was being more of a distraction.

"So who among you believes themselves to be the embodiment of these traits?" Professor Port asked the class as Weiss raised her hand.

"I do sir!"

"Well then, let's find out." Professor Port looking over to a cage next to him. "Step forward, and face your opponent. As the beast inside the cage was snarling.

Weiss then step out of the classroom and into a locker room where she comes out with her regular attire and her Myrtenaster.

"How did she change so fast?" Masamune asked Blake who was next to him.

"We have lockers." Blake said as she then paid attention in front of her as Weiss was read for battle and took out a little red flag that says rwby on it.

"Go Weiss!" Yang cheered.

"Fight well." Blake said waving the flag.

"Yeah, represent team RWBY!" Ruby also cheered.

"Just don't get killed." Masamune said dully.

"Thanks for cheering for me guys but I need to focus." Weiss told them.

"Alright, let the match begin." Professor Port swung his weapon onto the lock as a Boarbatusk charges towards her. Weiss envides the Boar and attack it's side but just turns around like it was nothing.

"Hang in there Weiss." Ruby encouraged her teammate. As she and the Boar were in a tussle with each other. "Come on Weiss, show it who's boss." Then Weiss loss her concentration as the Boarbatusk lifted it's head slightly and throw her weapon to the other side of the room as it tackled her a few feet."

"What will you do now without your weapon." Professor Port said as he observed the battle. As Weiss was dodging the beast and ran to receive her weapon.

'If I was her, I would somehow kill the beast on it's stomach.' Masamune though as he looked at the battle.

"Weiss go for it's belly!" Ruby pointed out to her.

"Stop telling me what to do!" She yelled at her team leader. As the Boarbatusk spin towards her as Weiss countered with her glyph to shield herself and brought it on it's back and stabbed it in the belly as it stopped moving.

"Bravo, Bravo." Professor Port clapped. "But I'm afraid that's all the time we have for today. So stay covered with the assigned reading and stay vigilant. Class dismissed." As Weiss just stormed off out of the classroom.

"What's with her?" Jaune asked.

"Who know let her cool down for a bit." Masamune said getting this assignment they have to do.

"I'll go talk to her." Ruby said as she chased after Weiss.

"Wait Ruby." Yang wanting to go after her but Blake grabbed her by the shoulder and shook her head.

After a few minutes Blake and Yang head back to their dorms to get ahead on the assignment. As Masamune was wondering where Ruby and Weiss where. With a frustrated sigh he began to look for them as he went outside to the school bridge and saw Weiss there looking out. "Finally, found you. Now where is Ruby." Walking beside her as he was also looking for Ruby.

"Who know's maybe she's fooling around somewhere, probably doing something stupid. After I scolded her." Weiss said coldly. "I feel like I should be the one who should be leader of team RWBY, not her, I studied, trained and I'm more mature than her. All she does is get in the way and does childish things!"

"You're wrong." Masamune said which got her full attention.

"What? How am I wrong?" Weiss asked feeling insulted. "And how would you know, you're not even from this world."

"I know I'm not from around here and yeah I think she's childish when I first saw her, but was I when I was her age." Masamune told her.

"What do you mean?" Weiss now confused.

"When I was fourteen, I was beginning to become a warlord and ruler as I was uniting the north of Japan, many thought I was too young to rule and I actually believed in some of them, but someone gave me confidence and helped me in the right direction and brought me where I am today, thanks to the person. I see that in your leader too, so maybe instead of being a stubborn subordinate and act more like her adviser maybe she'll take you in as your right hand instead of her sandel holder."

"I-I never thought of it that way." Weiss now thinking of what he just said to her. "What happened to this person anyway?"

"He became my right eye." Masamune answered her. As Weiss was in amazement.

'Maybe this hothead is right, I was acting more like a jerk to her that I never helped her out. And that would look bad towards the others and no one will help out.' She thought about it and gave her answer. "You think if she would still listen to me even after what I said?"

"That is for you to find out." Masamune said about to leaving her and heading to the dorms.

After hours had past and the assignment was done. Weiss entered her room with a sleeping Blake, Yang and Ruby in their pajamas and snoring lightly. She went up to the bunk bed that was above her and saw Ruby, sleeping with a text book and paper right next to her. "Hey Ruby." Weiss whispered close to her that it woke her up.

"Uh, Weiss! I was studying and-" Ruby getting cut off as Weiss shushed her then noticed the empty mug on the bed.

"How do you take your coffee?" She asked the red haired girl.

'I- I don't-"

"Just answer the question." Weiss sounding a little impatient.

"Cream and five sugars!" Ruby said quickly.

Weiss got off the bed as she grabbed the mug, coming back to the room with a full cup of coffee and handed it to her leader. "Ruby, I'm sorry for the way I acted earlier, I was just jealous that I didn't become leader. So from this day forward, I'm going to be a good teammate." She said climbing into her bed. "Of and that's wrong by the way."

The next day after classes Yang, Blake and Masamune, in their normal attires, were walking to the stables were Ironcoat was while Ruby and Weiss were studying together. "So Masamune, since we don't have any other assignments,want to go to town?" Yang asked him with that wide grin of hers.

"Might as well, still need to explore this world some more." Masamune said rolling his eye as they got to the stables where Ironcoat was laying in a bunch of hay. "It would also be good for him to take him out."

"He might bring too much attention, so maybe some other time." Blake pointed out but he just ignored her and feed him.

"If you want I'll let you come ride on my noble steed." Yang said with a small giggle which got to the one eyed dragons attention.

"Your steed?" He asked raising a brow.

"Yep, come on I'll show you." Yang leading the way. "And bring your pony."

"He's a stallion!" Masamune yelled back as he mounted his horse and followed her to a strange machine that was painted yellow.

"Ta-da! meet my steed, Bumblebee." Yang showed him as he looked at the motorcycle. "Pretty cool huh?"

"I don't even know what the hell it is you fool!"

"It's a motorcycle and it's way more faster then a horse!" Yang yelled back at him as she took him off his horse, grabbed his hand and drag him to it. "Now hold on tight ok." Putting on her helmet and goggles and revving up the machine as Masamune had no choice but to hold on to her waist as they were going really fast.

'This is incredible, the speed, is nothing like Ironcoat.' Masamune smirked as thoughts of him riding something like this in battle. His thoughts were interrupted as he realized they were slowing down and come back next to Blake and Ironcoat.

"So how was the ride?" Blake asked they both got off.

"I hate to admit it but it was one of the best rides I had." Masamune said. "But I'll just stick with me riding Ironcoat for now." Going to his steed and jumping on it's back. "Now let's go to town."

"Race ya!" Yang said as Blake got on the bike with her and sped off as Masamune rode right beside them. "Oh it's on now!" She revved up the engine as they gain speed going ahead of him.

With a determined face Masamune pushed Ironcoat to go faster as they were nose to nose with the girls. This continued on for sometime til they reached town as they both slowed down and Yang managed to park with Masamune getting off behind her.

"Not too bad, trying to keep up with me is not that easy." Yang walked up to him holding her helmet.

Blake got off after Yang, walking off to them. "So where should we go to first?"

"I want to see what's new here that's different from my world and maybe some information on this world." Masamune told them.

"Then let's go shopping." Yang smirked grabbing his hand and dragging him to a clothing store.

"Hey let go of me you fool! I can walk by myself without you holding on to me!" Masamune struggled to loosen her grip but to no avail, she didn't let go til they were in the store.

"Welcome to Vale clothing, how may I help you?" The female store owner greeted them.

"Our friend here would like to see something he would like." Yang said still holding on to him.

"I don't need any clothing you imbecile!" Masamune shouted as he was still trying to get out of Yang's grip.

"You might want to, it will make you less suspicious wearing something else. Plus in case your armor gets badly damaged." Blake pointed out to him as Yang finally let him go.

"Fine. But if there is nothing that suits me, then we leave." He told the girls and looked through the different sorts of clothing from t shirts to coats. 'I see nothing that will suit me of my qualities.' Het thought to himself as he continued to look til something did catch his eye. A black and green leather coat as well as the matching pants as well as black knee high boots (Basically the Dante outfit in Sengoku Basara game but a different color.) 'Now this is something I could wear.' Picking the coat up and examining it.

"Like something you see? If you want, there is a fitting room in the back to see if it fits you." The owner said to him. He didn't say anything to her as he went to the back of the store, putting on the outfit.

After ten minutes of changing. Masamune came out from the back in the new attire. Yang and Blake were speechless. 'Great, I bet it looks stupid on me.' He thought as turned back to change into his armor until Blake broke the silence.

"You... look really good."

"Yeah, what she said, it really suits you. You should get it."

"I was going to either if you approved or not." He went to the back room and put back his armor with the new clothing in hand as he went to the counter and they rang it up for him.

"That will be seventy-five liens." The owner said at the counter.

"What?" Masamune asked in confession. "What's a lien?"

"Wait you don't have any money on you?" Yang asked almost grabbing him by the collar.

"Of coarse I have money you fool! I only have kobans." He grumbled on the last part folding his arms. Taking out one of them as all three of the woman looked at the oval shaped gold coin.

"Gold?" The store owner said as she took the coin and examined it. "How about this you give me thirty of these and the clothing is yours."

"Twenty." Masamune bargained.

"Twenty five, my final offer."

"Deal." He pulled out more out of his coin bag and the owner handed him the clothing in a bag leaving the store with Yang and Blake behind him. He went back to Ironcoat and put the clothing in his saddle bag. "Now where else should we go?" As soon as he said it his stomach started to grow.

"I guess that answers the question. Come on I saw a cafe close to here." Blake walking to an out door cafe as the waiter asked for their orders. "Tea and cooked salmon."

"A soda and bbq ribs." Yang

"Sake." Masamune replied. With that answer Yang and Blake's eyes widen as dinner plate.

"Sir I will need to see your ID please." The Waiter asked.

"My what?" Masamune asked with his head slightly tilted.

"I'm sorry sir but we can not serve any alcohol to anyone under age and does not have a licence."

Hearing him getting refused from ordering his beverage got the one eyed warrior so mad that he stood up and slammed his fist on the table. "How dare you refuse me! I am a feudal lord and I demand a cup of sake!" Getting ready to draw his saber.

"Sit down!" Both of the girls said simultaneously grabbing him before he does anything he'll regret. "You don't have a license so you can't be drinking anything that has alcohol in it." Yang said through her gritted teeth. "Just get something else."

"Fine." Masamune calming down and getting them off him.. "Get me some green herbal tea. As well as some udon noodles."

"Excellent choice sir." The waiter writing down their orders and leaving them.

Blake and Yang sighed in relief then turned to the one eyed warrior. "What the hell were you thinking?! You almost gone to jail." Blake said.

"How was I supposed to know that you that you need this licence to have sake. What is a licence anyway?" Masamune asked arms crossed in his chair.

"Well talk about that later. We want to ask you some things while we wait for our food." Blake said to him. "First off, you said your country is called Japan right? What is the land like?"

Masamune sighed at this question and knew what was coming. "The region I'm from is Oshu, it's in the north of the country and is mountainous. It's not the best in harvesting rice but it's also not the worst either. It snows a lot during the winter campaign but thanks to it and the hills it made all of our foes hard to survive the cold." Masamune told them.

"What about friends?" Yang asked. "I mean you do have friends, right?"

"Yeah, three, though two of them I'm acquainted with." Masamune said.

"Aww it's like your own team. So what are their names? What are they like?" Yang asked excited.

"One of them is Keiji Maeda, He's tall, carefree and wild. He's the nephew of Toshiie Maeda, one of Nobunaga's generals and fought may battles on his horse. The next is Magoichi Saika, a proud mercenary and leader of the Saika Renegades and expert marksmen. He spends a lot of his times in pubs and flirts with a lot of women. Finally there's my right eye and retainer as well as my strategist, Kojūrō Katakura."

"Wait don't you mean your right hand?" Yang asked as she tilted her head in confusion. Then She got the hint as he pointed to his eyepatch.

"That's another thing, how did you lost your right eye?" Blake asked as the waiter handed them their drinks.

"I asked Kojūrō to cut it out for me." Masamune said calmly as both Yang and Blake almost sip out there drinks.

"Why the hell would you do that!?" Yang yelled at him.

"Because if I didn't I would have died imbecile!" Masamune yelled back. "When I was younger, smallpox robbed me of my right eye, so I ordered Kojūrō to cut out my eye." After saying all that the food was handed out to them. The samurai gladly ate his food as he devoured it while the girls took their time eating. After half an hour of finishing and paying. The three of them next spend the rest day at the movies. "What a movie?"

"Think of it as a play on a big thin piece of paper." Blake explained. "Now the question is what kind to see."

"I say we watch an action film. It would be something he would like to see." Yang suggested walking ahead of them. As Blake and Masamune walked where she's going. "Three tickets please." She said as the guy gave her three tickets to a show. They all received their tickets and took their seats next to each other. After the movie was finished the one eyed dragon was surprised but did not show it as they walked out.

"So, how did you like it?" Yang asked smirking.

"It's alright, but it's not something I would see all the time." Masamune walking back to his horse. "Let's head back to the academy." Pulling the reigns on Ironcoat as Yang and Blake got on bumblebee returning to the academy. When they got back to the academy they said their goodnights and went to their rooms. Later that night Masamune, was laying in his bed thinking of his new companions. 'They can be such a nuisance sometimes, however they are caring. They show me some kind of respect. Though Yang is free spirited but she looks the most mature. Weiss can be a uptight bitch but is very skilled. Blake seems too be very smart, then again, it feels like she's hiding something. Then there's Ruby, immature but so was I at her age. She'll do good. I know it.' He though before getting some shut eye.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Jaune and Carden were fighting among each other in sparring class. Carden had the upper hand as Jaune was breathing heavily. Jaune charges at his opponent but Carden swings his mace at his chest sending him flying as well as losing his shield. Jaune quickly got up on his feet and swung his sword at Carden but was blocked by Carden's mace.

"This is the part where you lose." He tells Jaune as he pushes forward.

"Over my dead-" Jaune getting kneed in the stomach as he drops to the ground clenching it.

Carden walked up to him as he held his mace with two hands ready for the finishing blow. Until a buzzard sound was heard and brought the lights back on.

"That's enough." Glynda said walking passed the both of them holding the rectangular device. "Students as you can see Mr. Arc's aura has now dropped into the red. In a tournament style dual, this would indicate that Jaune would no longer be fit for battle and the official may call the match. Mr. Arc it's been weeks now, please try to refer to your scroll during combat the gade in your Aura will help to decide when it's appropriate to attack or when it is better to move to a more...defensive strategy." She points out to him as he looks down at his gage. "We wouldn't want you to be gobbled up by a beowolf, now would we?"

"Speak for yourself." Carden mumbled as he got off the arena.

"Now we have one more match before we end class, who would like to volunteer in sparing?" Glynda asked the class.

"I will." Masamune said stepping forward.

"Very well Mr. Date, after a week of being here, you certainly made a name for yourself. Now who would like to face Mr. Date in this match?" She asked the class as everyone looked around to see who was brave enough to face the dragon. "Does anyone wish to volunteer before I pick his opponent?"

"I'll do it ma'am." Blake rising her hand.

"Very well miss Belladonna, come up to the arena," Glynda said as Blake went up to face him. "Now when I give the signal, you may begin." She said walking out of the aruna.

As soon as the buzzer sounded Masamune charged at Blake with his saber drawn. The ninja smirked at the warlord's direct tactics and transformed Gambol Shroud into its pistol form, firing dust shots at her charging opponent. Luckily, the One-eyed Dragon had learned about the transformation of Remnant's weapons and was able to cut through the bullets, deciding to return fire with his own pistols rather than continue his assault. Blake managed to dodge the shots by jumping high into the air, then threw Gambol towards the warlord. Masamune dodged the sword and watched as his opponent yanked on her ribbon to pull herself towards the ground where her weapon was buried, wrenching the gunblade from the floor. Her descent was quickly followed by a quick succession of strikes using her self-styled dual wielding technique.

Close combat is where Masamune shined however, and the warlord managed to block all of the raven haired girl's strikes. Seeing an opening, the One-eyed Dragon saw his opportunity to strike and thrust his blade towards Blake, only for her entire body to vanish into a wisp of shadows. "What the hell?" asked Masamune in disbelief before a pair of strong blows smashed into the warlord's head from both sides. Disoriented, and grateful for his helmet's protection, the armor-clad warrior was barely able to register the following smash to the top of his head, and the kick to his back that caused him to fly forward and skid across the ground, now gratefully for his chest plate.

Shaking off his hazy vision from the strikes and confusion at what was going on, Masamune just barely saw the shadow behind him and tried to draw his saber to counter-attack. Only to realize that he'd lost his sword during his slide and tried to go for one of his pistols instead. Quickly rolling over onto his back, the Warlord of the North had his pistoled hand quickly pinned by a boot and a black blade at his neck.

"Give up?" asked a smirking Blake.

Gritting his teeth at his hate of defeat, Masamune turned his head away from her gaze and muttered. "Fine, I surrender."

Feeling the weight lifting from his hand, the Dragon of Oshu found his opponent's hand being offered to his when he turned back towards her. Begrudgingly accepting the offer, he was helped up before her noticed his friend's eyes narrow. "What?" he asked in confusion at her sudden change in behavior, going from teasingly victorious to a more concerned and curious look.

Masamune stared cautiously as the girl took two fingers and swipe them across his forehead, taking them away to show that they were now coated in blood. "I take it you don't have aura in your world?" she asked, studying the blood on her hands.

"Aura?" asked the warlord. "What's aura got to do with it?"

"I'll explain it later but first." She put her hand over Masamune's chest plate and begins to focus her aura into his as he glows a slight green.

"What is going on is this my aura?" He asked himself as Blake gave him a sign to look at his forehead. As he check his forehead it wasn't bleeding any more. Then his aura faded in. "How did you do that?"

Before she could give an answer, Goodwitch step back on the arena. "Good job you two though Mr. Date you should learn about aura and how to control it. But anyway that will be all for now and remember everyone, the vinial festival is only a few months away, it won't be long form students from the other kingdoms start arriving in Vale, so keep practicing. Those who choose to compete in the combat tournament will be representing all of Vale." She finished as the bell rang.

Many of the students got out of class, while Masamune and Blake were walking out of the arena and towards their teammates. "That was awesome! For a second I thought you got her Masamune but then she turned into shadows and got to you good." Ruby said which made the samurai roll his eye at her.

"Close match, I knew Blake was going to win. However, you did do good for someone who didn't activate his aura." Weiss complemented.

"Thanks, but for now let's get some lunch." Masamune walking pass his team and heading out the halls.

As they left the class together, along side team JNPR, they sat at a table together as Norra was telling them about her dreams as Ren corrected her. "So there we were in the middle of the night."

"It was day."

"We were surrounded by Ursa."

"It was Beowolves."

"Dozens of them!" She jump off her chair.

"Two of them."

"But they were no match and in the end Ren and I took them down and made a boat load of Ursa skinned rugs." She finished with a wide grin on her face.

"She's been having this dream for nearly a month now." He sighed as he drank his coffee.

"Fascinating." Masamune said sarcastically as he bit into an apple.

"I'm sure you had a dream at the same time." Nora said to him. As he slowed his crewing and got a sudden flashback. _"Shoot! If it means killing me then do it Masamune!"_

"Hey are you ok?" Blake asked getting him out off his daydream.

"Yeah I just spaced out for a bit." He shook himself up.

"Alright, so I wanted to ask how you know about aura and how is it different in your world?" Blake asked him.

"Where I'm from Arua is said to come from a person's chi or life force, they say that every living thing has an aura. A religion called Buddhism is focused on a person's chi and arua." Masamune explained as almost everyone's jaws dropped to the table. "What? Is it different here?"

"No, it's actually the same thing. But here it's more like a shield." Blake said.

"Alright, but I do have a question for you, how did you know ninjutsu?" Masamune asked.

At first Blake didn't know what he was talking about, then she realized what he meant. "Are you talking about my semblance?"

"Semblance?" He asked.

"Yeah everyone has one and they're all different. Mine is called shadow which allows me to make a clone of myself to distract the enemy while I work my way around them." She explained. "You may even have one, you just need to find it."

"Whatever it is." He mumbled finishing the apple. He then noticed Jaune picking at his food not even taking a single bite out of it. "Hey, what's wrong." He said to him all the way over the table.

"Huh, oh I'm fine, why you ask?" Getting out of his daze.

"It's just that you seem a little... not okay." Ruby told him with the others agree.

"Guys I'm fine, seriously look." Jaune pulling a fake smile, then got nervous from a familiar laugh as it turned out to be Carden and his team picking on Velvet Scarlatina."

"Jaune, Cardens being picking on you since the first week of school." Pyrrha said as she noticed him making his hand into a fist real tight.

"Who, Carden Winchester? Nah, he just like to mess around. You know practical jokes." He said nervously.

"He's a bully." Ruby said seriously.

"Oh please, name one time he bullied me."

"How about about three." Masamune said. "What about the time he knocked your locator you carry, or the time he activated your sheild while at a door or the time he stuff you in a locker and sent it flying?"

"I didn't land far from the school." Jaune said jokingly

"Jaune you know if you ever need help you can just ask." Pyrrha said.

"Oh we'll back his legs!" Nora smiled evilly while standing up again.

"Guys, really it's fine. Besides it's not like he's only a jerk to me, he's a jerk to everyone." Jaune pointed out as Carden was pulling on Velvet's rabbit ears while he and his gang laugh. Until Masamune walked behind him and slapped him across the head, making him let go. Masamune walked past him acting like he didn't do anything and sitting back in his seat.

"Good one." Yang mouth to him giving him the thumbs up as Carden looked around angrily at who did it.

"He deserved it." Pyrrha said coldly glancing behind her. "I can't stand people like him."

"He's not the only one." Blake agreeing with her.

"I must be hard to be a fanus." Yang putting her hand on her head looking at Velvet message her ear that Carden grabbed.

After lunch, Masamune, Pyrrha, Blake, Jaune and Weiss head to Professor Oobleck's class on history. Pyrrha and Blake sat next to each other while Masamune sat alongside Weiss, and Jaune at the base of the class. To their bad luck Carden also attended that class, sitting above Jaune. Oobleck began to teach about the Faunus Rights Revolution while drinking his coffee and runs around the class with lightening speed as many of the student, except for Jaune who was sleeping and Carden who just didn't care to listen, were trying to keep up with him and what he was saying.

"Now have any among you have been subjectgated or discriminated because of your fanus heritage." Oobleck asked the class as many students,including Velvet, raised their hand. "Dreadful, simply dreadful. Remember students precisely this kind of ignorance that brings violence." Sipping his coffee. "I-I mean just what happened to the White Fang. Now which young scholars can tell me what many thoriest belive to be the turning point in the third year of the war?"

"The Battle Fort Castle." Weiss answered him.

"Precisely! And who can tell the advantage the fanus had over General Lagoons forces?" Oobleck asked as Jaune woke up and Approached him at a rapid paste. "Mr. Arc! Finally contributed to class is excellent, excellent! What is the answer!"

"Um...the... answer...the advantage...of the Fanus...had over... that guy's stuff... Binoculars!" He said as the classed laughed at him.

"Very funny Mr. Arc, Carden, Perhaps you would care to share your thoughts on the subject." Oobleck pointed out to him as he was laying in his seat carelessly.

"Well, I know it's a lot easier to train an animal then a soldier." Carden said carelessly as Oobleck shook his head in disappointment.

"An animal is smarter than you are giving an answer like that." Masamune smirked.

"You got a problem cyclops!" Carden said angrily.

"Not really but I would have a better answer." Masamune said looking at the professor. "If you don't mind?"

"Go right ahead Mr. Date, I'm sure a veteran like yourself in battles care to give the answer."

"I may have been here for a short time, but I'm sure it has to do with fanus being better trained for combat in the dark." He answered the professor's question.

"Very close Mr. Date, but you are on the right track." Oobleck said nodding in approval while sipping his coffee. "Now would anyone like to finish where had left off?"

"It's night vision ." Pyrrha answered. "Many Fanus are known to have nearly perfect sigh in the dark." Turning to see Carden even more angry than before.

"General Lagoon was inexperienced, and made the mistake of trying to ambush the Fanus in their sleep." Blake added. "His massive army was outmatched and the general was captured. Perhaps if he payed more attention in class, he wouldn't have been remembered as such a failure." She smirked as she narrowed her at Carden as he slowly got up on his feet and clenched his fist.

"Mr. Winchester, please take your seat." Professor Oobleck said as he slowly took his seat while Jaune snickered softly. "You and Mr. Arc can both see me after class for additional reading." As the young blond sank deeper into his seat. "Now, moving on." He continued with the class. As the class ended Masamune, Blake and Weiss walked out.

"So since we don't have any other classes, what should we do?" Weiss asked her fellow teammates as they were heading back to their rooms.

"I would like to learn more on this semblance and find my own." Masamune said to both of the girls as they walked.

"It's not easy finding your semblance, it takes time and practice. It's not going to be an overnight thing you know." Weiss said folding her arms.

"I know that's why I want to start now. The better I find out the better prepared I'll be." Masamune pointed out to the white haired girl.

"I don't know, I say we talk it over with the Ruby and Yang first then make a decision." Weiss said heading to their dorms, along with Blake and Masamune following her.

"Hey! Weiss, Blake, Masamune!" Ruby yelled, while running towards them, stopping in front of them. "So how was class?"

"Besides embarrassing Carden, I say it was alright." Masamune said giving a light chuckle.

"It was actually Pyrrha and Blake who embarrassed him, but you did spark it." Weiss said.

"Anyway Me, Blake and the ice queen were discussing on me finding my Semblance." He told the team leader as her big sister walked along side her.

"Wow,it does sound like it would be important, but me and Yang were talking about combination attacks." Ruby said to them.

"What!?" Masamune and Weiss said in unison.

"Come on think about it, we only been a team for a week and the only opponent we fought together was the Nevermore." Yang pointed out to them. "If we make our own combination attacks, we be having a upper hand in future battles and the tournament."

"It will help us better with our moves and tactics." Blake said putting a hand under her chin. "I say we do it."

"Tch, Fine." Masamune crossed his arms and look the other way.

Without another word said, the five teammates first when to their lockers to change and grab their weapons. Once they were ready, they headed to the training facility. As they entered, they showed the staff their IDs and were assigned to a room. As they entered the room they saw that is was as least fifty feet in length and width.

"This should be enough room for us." Yang said looking around then noticed something coming out of the walls in the back. "What are those?"

As the rest of the team saw what she was seeing. What came out of the wall looked to be human sized droids with different varieties of weapons.

"Practice droids, this should be fun." Blake pulling out her Gambol Shroud as the others pulled out theirs.

"Right, let's do this!" Ruby cheered and looks around to check the enemy surrounding. "Blake , Yang, attack the ones on the left, the seem to be the weak point." She commanded as they both took the left side, getting into each other's way. "Weiss, you and I will take the right." She dash with following her.

'This doesn't look good.' Masamune thought to himself. As if on cue, he saw the struggle.

"Ruby wait up! Your too fast." Weiss trying to keep up with her while trying to fight off the droids.

"Sorry Weiss." Turning back to the her as many of the droids attacked her with her back turned.

"Ruby!" Yang panicked after seeing her get hit.

"You gotta pay attention." Blake said making a shadow of her self fighting off the horde of machines. Blake and Yang both used offense as they tried to fight off the machines, however there numbers make it very difficult too attack. As all four of them were fighting, individually, the practice droids attacked with missiles that sent them back to square one.

"Is everyone ok?" Ruby asked them all while they slowly got up.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Yang holding her head.

"Same here." Weiss cracking her back.

"Still in one piece." Blake said.

"This is your fault!" Weiss walked up to Ruby and jabbed a finger into her chest. "If you didn't rush ahead we could have done a lot better!"

"My fault? How was I supposed to know you weren't behind me. You didn't keep up." Ruby countered.

"Hey, let's just calm down, it neither one's fault." Yang stepping in between them.

"Says the one who was more worried about her sister then her teammate." Weiss argued.

"She does have a point, you were distracted." Blake agreed.

"Is it wrong to look after your own sister!" She said.

As the arguing got more heated, it was time that the warlord had to step in. "You imbeciles want to learn how work together or do you want to die in battle!" He yelled at them as they stood there in silence. "The problem is that you keep on doing your own thing. You never even once discuss your battle plains!" He walks forward with his saber still drawn. "Just follow me don't slow down and don't speed up. Work together to keep the enemy's attention all over the place." He charged into battle with the girls on his left and right. As he attacked the one in the center, cutting it in half then took out his pistol and shoot the one to his left head off. "Ruby, Blake, take the left and right and use your speed and agility to confuse them and strike them down."

"Right/ got it." They both said as Ruby took the left and Blake took the right as they both swung their weapons on the robots, cutting them down then alternating as they practice bots don't know who to target.

"Those in the back have heat seekers, they can tack us." Yang pointed out as she punched one of the bots as Weiss had to freeze some and breaking them.

"So that thing can hit us even if we move around?" Masamune asked while taking out another pistol and shooting them.

"If we can just find a large heat source" Weiss stabbed the ground turning the floor to ice.

"Or make one." Masamune then got an idea. "Yang shoot at the ice Weiss made?" With that said, Yang knew what he meant as she jumped in the air and punched the ground while firing a dust shoot and turning the ice in to a light fog. It got enough cover for them that the machines locked off target on them. "Now Weiss, Blake attack the ones holding heat seekers!" As they used the mist to their advantage and Blake strike using her agility and Weiss her glyphs to land the blow to them. "Alright, now attack at will!" as they all attacked the robots and covering for each other til the last one fell.

"Woohoo we did it, go job team!" Ruby said pumping her hands in the air.

"Don't be celebrating yet, you four still got a lot to learn." Masamune told them facing all four of them. "Ruby, you have speed but no power. What would you do against another nightstalker? Weiss, you use precision and glyphs to expose your enemies weakness, but your defense is poor. Blake, you use your agility to outmaneuver your enemy, but if they can follow you then you have no advantage. And Yang, you're strong and overwhelm your opponent with your power, but you use no strategy and have no defense if the enemy turns to tide against you."

"Is that how you thank us? Making rude commance?" Weiss asked hands on her hips.

"I was simply pointing out your strength and weaknesses." He answered her. "For example you and Blake focus on quick, successive, and precise strikes to cripple and throw your opponent off guard. But if it's just you then the enemy would have predicted your moves and easily take you down. If two of you should attack then enemy together, he won't be able to keep up with an assault on two fronts at once" With that comment he left her utterly speechless. "There for all of you and going to face me, switching your weapons."

"What!?" All four girls said in unison. "Why would we switch weapons?" Blake spoke out for them.

"Simple what would happen if you lost your weapons?" He asked her as the raven haired girl could not answer his question. "If you lost your Gambol Shroud or when Weiss lost Mynester the thing that saved her was glyphs."

All four of them sighed in disappointment as they all switched. Ruby took Gambol Shroud, Weiss had Cresent Rose, Blake put on Ember Celica and Yang was given Mynester.

"Can I exchange with someone else, this is pretty heavy." Weiss asked trying to hold up the scythe.

"Do you ever stop whining?" Yang asked using Mynester as a toothpick.

"Stop picking your teeth with my weapon Blondie!" Weiss lift up Crescent Rose while losing her balance.

"Not my fault you use a poker for a weapon." She grinned still using it for her teeth,

Masamune faceplamed himself, then started his attack. He focused on Weiss as she was the easiest to target but she manage to block his attack but was pushed back. She tried swinging the weapon but when she did she swung very slowly and lost her balance. The Warlord simply stepped back a foot, avoiding the attack. Then Yang tries to use some dust but ends up freezing her own foot to the ground.

"What the heck!" Yang trying to free her own leg but couldn't move.

"Your open for an attack." Masamune taking a pistol out and shooting it towards Yang. But the bullet was cut in half by Ruby who used Gambol Shroud to cut it in half while Blake used Ember Celica to punch the bullet out to cover them. Like with Yang and Weiss, Blake had trouble with Ember Celica, as she couldn't control where the shoots were going. But as he was about to charge. Ruby throw the Gambol Shroud in its miniature scythe mode, but when she pulled it back by the ribbon, it simply lost control and she got tied up to the by it. 'At this rate, We will never get things done.' He thought to himself.

As the girls were struggling with their weapons, Yang finally freed her foot with fire dust. "Alright, I think I've got it now. Fire!" She thrusted the weapon but it back fired, singeing the end of her hair.

'That's not good.' The warlord rushed to her with his saber in his hand as he swiftly cut the end part of her hair that was on fire.

Ruby, Weiss and Blake's eyes widen at what he did. The one eyed warrior got confused at why they are so stunned. He got his answer as Yang's eyes turned red. "I could've fixed it!." She yelled as she punches him in the face, sending him flying as he crashed into the wall making a big dent.

"Use your weapon Yang!" Ruby cheered as she still struggled to get out of the ribbon.

"Ruby that's not important right now." Blake told the red hooded girl as she had to take off Ember Celica and places her hand on Yang's shoulder. "Yang, calm down alright. He didn't mean it." She told the blond as her eyes returned to their normal blue. The she walked over to the samurai and helping him up on his feet. "You alright?"

"Yeah." He said standing up.

"Sorry about that. Yang just can't stand it when others touch her hair. Especially if they hurt it."

"How was I supposed to know about her hair, I just cut it so the rest wouldn't go on fire." Dusting himself off and checking himself and checking his equipment and feeling his face for damage. "Is anything broken or bruised?"

"Nothing but a bloody nose." She told him. "You two should apologize to each other later."

"Better to do it now." He walked to Yang with the burnt piece of hair in his hand. " Look, I'm sorry about cutting a bit of your hair off, I was preventing it from going further and getting the whole thing catching on fire." Gives the piece he was holding to her.

"Thanks, and sorry." Yang apologized

"Yay! Team bonding! Ruby get out of the ribbon and standing in between them.

"Dolt." Weiss sighed as she rolled her eyes.

"Wow, you are an ice queen." Masamune said as the rest of the girls laughed but Weiss as they received their old weapons back and walked out the training room. "So how about in exchange for helping, you can teach me about Semblance?"

"We'll see. If this training actually helps us." Weiss said coldly as they walked.

A few days later after training, Teams RWBY, JNPR, and CRDL were on a field trip with Goodwitch as she walks them through the Forest of Forever Falls. "Yes students the the Forest of Forever Falls is indeed beautiful, but we are not hear sightsee. Professor Peach asked all of you to collect samples from the trees deep inside this forest and I'm here to make sure none of you die while doing so." She said turning to face all of them. "Each of you is to gather one jar's worth of red sap, however, this forest is full of the creatures of grimm so be sure to stay by your teammates, we will rondevu back at four o'clock, have fun." She walked away as everyone went with their teams, expect for Jaune who went with Carden and his gang.

"Has anyone notice that imbecile has been hanging out with that idiot lately." Masamune said while sabbing on of the trees.

"You mean Jaune and Carden, yeah it is kinda odd." Ruby said while taking her jar. All of a sudden a loud roar was heard not to far from where they are. "Did you guys hear that?"

After she said that Team CRDL, minus Carden can running. "Ursa, Ursa!" The one called Russel shouted as he ran right into Yang.

"What? Where?" She said picking him up by the collar.

"Back there it's got Carden." Russel pointed towards the direction.

"Jaune!" Pyrrha said as she dropped her jar.

"Yang, you and Blake go get Professor Goodwitch." Ruby told them.

"You two go with them." Pyrrha told Ren and Nora. "There could be more." She said as she and Ruby drew out their weapons and ran where Russle pointed earlier.

"I'm coming too." Masamune following them with Weiss right behind him.

As they got to where they spotted the Ursa, Carden was beaten up real bad as the Ursa was pounding him. With the swing of its claw, it was ready for the final blow but Jaune appeared in front of him, blocking it with his shield. Weiss and Masamune were about to help out but Pyrrha put her arm in front of them. And they see why Jaune was easily getting the upper hand as he dodged and slashed at the beast but as he got hit a few times, he brushed it off as he quickly got back up. As he and the Ursa ran into each other, suddenly Jaune's shield was surrounded by something as it lifted his arm and blocked the attack as he decapitated the beast. Masamune, Weiss and Ruby were stun what they just saw then noted that Pyrrha had something to do with it as they saw her hand dimly glow.

"Um, what?" Ruby asked utterly confused.

"How did you-" Weiss the same as Ruby.

"Well Ruby has her speed, you have your glyphs, my semblance is Polarity" She explained.

"Oh you can control poles"

"No you dunce, it means she has control over magnetism." Weiss explained.

"Magnets are cool too." Ruby whispered to herself as Pyrrha was heading back.

"Where are you going?" Masamune asked her.

"Yeah we have to tell the others what happened." Ruby agreed.

"We can or it can be our little secret." She smirked and headed the other way. The other three looked at each other and shrugged before joining her.

Later that night, Jaune was on the rooftop of the dorm building looking out into the night.

"No Carden tonight?" Masamune asked as Jaune turned around towards the warlord.

"No, I did something wrong and he had me on a leash. Now he won't mess with me." Jaune said as he look sadden.

"Then why the long face?"

"I turned away from my team when I needed them the most. Now that I did something alone, I feel empty." Jaune said to him.

"Mind if I tell you something?" Masamune walked next to him. "When I ruled the north, I didn't do it alone. I have friends who helped me with my struggles and you got yours. So ready to be a leader again?"

"Yeah thanks, I needed that." Jaune lighting up to himself.

"Am I interrupting something?" A voice said from behind them. As they both turned around, they saw Pyrrha standing there.

"No, I was actually leaving now. I'll let you two talk it out." Masamune walked past her as he headed to the door.

The next day all five members of team RWBY were walking in the town of Vale.

"Vytal Festival, oh this is absolutely wonderful." Weiss said happily.

"I don't think I've seen smile this much Weiss. Kinda weirding me out." Ruby said feeling tense.

"How could you not smile, a festival dedicated to the cultures of the world." Weiss said turning to face them. "There will be dances, parodies, a tournament. Oh the amount of planning and organizations that goes into this event is simply breath breathtaking."

"You really know how to make something very interesting, very boring." Yang said while they were walking. As she got a glare from Weiss. "Reminded me again why we are spending our friday afternoon visiting the stupid docks."

"They smell like fish." Ruby holding her nose. As the one eyed dragon rolled his eye at her.

"I've heard that students from Vacuo will be arriving by ship today. And as a representative of Beacon I feel as though it is my solemn duty to welcome them to this fine kingdom." Weiss told them a they continued walking.

"She wants to spy on them so she'll have the upper hand in the tournament." Blake explained to them.

"You can't prove that!" She said as the white hair girl turned to face her comrade.

"Whoa." Ruby stopped as she saw a building cover up in yellow tape. This caught the attention of the rest of the team as they walked up to the store as two detectives were looking for evidence on who did it. "What happened here?"

"Robbery. Second Dust shop to be hit this week. This place is turning into a jungle." One the the detectives explained as he filled his report and looked into more evidence.

"They left all the money again." The other one said.

"Yeah, doesn't make a lick o' sense. Who needs that much Dust?"

"I dunno, Ya know what I mean?"

"You thinking the uh, White Fang?"

"Ya I'm thinking we don't get payed enough."

"The White Fang. What a bunch of degenerates." Weiss folding her arms.

"What's your problem?" Blake asked as if feeling offended.

"My problem? I simply don't care for the criminally insane."

"The White Fang is hardly a bunch of psychopaths. They're a collection of misguided faunus." Blake raised her voice.

"Misguilded?! They want to wipe humanity off the face of the planet!" Weiss yelled back.

"So then their 'very' misguilded. Either way it doesn't explain why they would rob a Dust shop in the middle of downtown Vale."

"Blake does have a point. Beside, the police never caught that Torchwick guy I ran into a few months ago, maybe it was him." Ruby said looking at the damage building.

"Who's Torchwick?" Masamune asked.

"A criminal with orange red hair, wears a bowler hat, white coat and carries a cane like gun." Ruby explained as she showed a picture of him on her commutator.

"That still doesn't change that the White Fang are a bunch of scum. Those Fanus only know how to lie, cheat and steal." Weiss argued.

"That's not necessarily true." Yang stated.

"Hey, Stop that fanus.!" Someone shout at the docks. The five of them ran towards the docks as they saw a male with a blonde tail jumped off the ship.

"Thanks for the ride guys!" Sun running away from them as he hung on the lamp post by his tail eating a banana as a rock fly passed him

"Hey get down there this instant." The detective from earlier asked, but got a banana to the face instead. As Sun laughed and jumped off the lamp post and started running. He soon passed the five as he wink as Masamune tried to karate chop him but ducks just in time. "Nice try, one eye!" He yelled back as he ran while the warlord gritted his teeth.

"Well Weiss, you wanted to observe the competition and there it goes." Yang joked.

"Quick after him!" Weiss told them as they ran after him.

'I want to get that monkey and rip him to pieces.' Masamune thought to himself as they turned the corner till Weiss bumped into someone.

"He got away!" Weiss said as she saw Sun jump onto of a building.

"Uhh Weiss...?" Yang pointed down on Weiss as she was on a girl with short orange hair and immediately got up.

"Salutations!" The girl said still laying on the ground.

"Um... Hello." Ruby greeted.

"Are you...Okay?" Yang asked.

"I'm wonderful. Thank you for asking." She answered as they all looked at eachother then back at her.

"Do you... wanna get up?" Yang asked again feeling slightly uncomfortable around her.

"Yes." She said doing a front flip as everyone moved back a foot. "My name is Penny. It's a pleasure to meet you!"

"Hi Penny I'm Ruby."

"I'm Weiss."

"Blake"

"Masamune."

"Are you sure you didn't hit your head?" Yang asked as she got elbowed by Blake. "Oh I'm Yang."

"It's a pleasure to meet you all!" Penny repeated.

"You said that already." Masamune told her getting creeped out as much as Yang. 'Maybe she did hit her head, and if she did it must have been hard.'

"So I did!" Penny said awkwardly.

"Well sorry for running into you." Weiss said as they all slowly turned around.

"Take care friend." Ruby told her as she followed her team.

"She was...Weird." Yang said.

"You think?" Masamune asked sarcastically. "And I though this word was weird enough."

"Lets just focus on finding that faunus." Weiss getting off the subject. As she faced forward, Penny was right in front of them.

"What did you call me?" She asked.

"We're sorry we didn't mean it." Yang apologized as Weiss looked back where they were to where she is.

"No not you." She said walking toward Ruby. "You. You called me 'friend.' Am I really your friend?"

"Ummmmm." Ruby looking at her teammates for support. But they all shook where heads and wave their arms in a cross motion. "Ya sure! Why not?" Then they all face faulted.

"San-sational!" Penny laughed as she threw her hands into the air. "We can paint our nails, and try on clothes, and talk about cute boys!"

"Is this what it was like when you met me?" Ruby whispered to Weiss.

"No she seems 'far' more coordinated." She whispered back.

"Soo what are you doing in Vale?" Asked Yang.

"I'm here to fight in the tournament." Penny told her.

"Wait you're fighting in the tournament?" Weiss asked as she nodded. "Forgive me, but you hardly look the part."

"Say the girl wearing a dress." Blake compalented.

"It's a combat skirt." Weiss countered as Ruby agreed with her and high fived each other. "Wait, if you're here for the tournament, does that mean you know that monkey-tailed... rapscallion?"

"The Who?" Penny asked confused

"The filthy faunus from the boat!" Weiss said holding a badly drawn picture.

"Why do you keep saying that?" Blake interrupted her. "Stop calling him a rapscallion. Stop calling him a degenerate. He's a person!"

"Oh I'm sorry. Would you like me to stop calling the trashcan as a trashcan, Or this lamppost as a lamppost?" Weiss said pointing to each object sarcastically.

"Stop it!" Blake yelled at her.

"Stop what? He clearly broke the law. Give him somethime and he'll probably join up with the rest of those other faunus in the White Fang." Weiss said as Blake clenched his fist.

"You ignorant little brat!" She yelled at her storming off.

"How dare you say that! I am your teammate!" Weiss said coming up to her as they both continue to argue as it lead all the way to Beacon.

"That's enough!" Masamune said getting in between them. "I don't know the history of this White Fang with you two but it ends now!" The girls didn't say anything til Weiss stepped up.

"I have a reason why I despise the White Fang." She said walking to the window shill. "It's because they've been at war with my family years. I mean actually bloodshed. My grandfather's company has had a target painted across it's back for as long as I can remember. Ever since I was a child, I've watched family friends disappear, board members executed, an entire train car full of Dust... stolen. And every day, my father would come home furious, and that made for a very difficult childhood." She lightly slammed on the edge and turned to Blake very angry. "You want to know why I despise the White Fang!? It's because they are a bunch of liars! Thieves! And murderers!"

"Well maybe we were just tired of being pushed around!" Blake snapped and realized what she just said as all eyes were on her. "I-" Dashing to the door with lightning like speed.

"Blake wait! Come back!" Ruby called to her but it was too late as the girl was long gone.

Yang walked towards Weiss as she jabbed a finger. "What the hell Weiss. Masamune told you to drop it and you just make Blake run away."

"Well, how was I supposed to know she is a White Fang member." Weiss exclaimed. "Maybe she was even a spy for them and ran to tell her other members."

"Maybe she quit and didn't like what they were doing! We got to know her side of the story! And who cares if she's a Faunus!" Yang yelled back.

"I do, she could be a danger to us all!"

As the both of them were arguing, Ruby was in a state between shocked and sadden at the fact that Blake hid something so important that it's driving a wedge in their team. 'Blake, why didn't you tell us?' While she was thinking hard about it, Masamune placed a hand on her shoulder giving her a reassuring look. Ruby couldn't help but smile at the warlord. "Thanks I'm sure she'll be back.

The next two day, Blake has not return from that night. So Ruby, Weiss, Yang and Masamune decided to look for her as they continue to shout out her name. "Blakee!"

"Blakeee!"

"Blake, come on out!"

"Weiss your not helping." Ruby said to her.

"You know who might help, the police." She said gaining a grown form the red haired girl. "What it was just an idea."

"A bad one." Ruby muttered as she rolled her eyes.

"I think we should hear her side before we jump to any conclusions." Yang said to her.

"And I think when we hear, you will all realize I was right." Weiss back talked to them.

"And I think Weiss' hair looks wonderful today." Penny said right behind her as the four of them stopped and slowly turned there heads as they were cripped out. "Hey guys, what are you doing?"

"We're looking for our friend Blake." Masamune told her.

"Ohh, you mean the faunus girl." Penny said which got the four of them look utterly confused.

"Wait. How did you know that?" Ruby asked her.

"Uh, the cat ears." Penny answered her while pointing to her.

"What cat ears, she wears a...bow." Yang putting the pieces together and so did the rest of them.

"So where is she?"

"We don't know she's been gone since friday." Ruby told her with a sadden look on her face.

Penny gasped as she ran to Ruby and shook her. "That's terrible!" Don't worry Ruby, my friend! I won't rest until we find your teammate."

"That's really nice of you Penny but I think we're- we're ok. Really." Ruby said with a fake smile. "Right guys?" As she turned around, Masamune, Weiss and Yang were no were to be seen. 'Assholes.'

Yang, Weiss and Masamune were out of breath after running as far from Penny as possible.

"Thank god we got away." Weiss said still catching her breath. "Though I do feel bad leaving Ruby behind."

"I'm sure she can manage it on herself." Masamune also catching his breath.

"Sorry sis but I can't take more weirdness around her." Yang taking a deep breath to steady her breathing. "Ok you two let's go find Blake." After consent searching. the three of them couldn't find her. "Where the hell is she!"

"I think it's best to split up and search for her." Weiss said.

"Good Idea." Masamune said as he whistled very loudly. As he whistled, Ironcoat came running up to him and stood right in front of him. "You girls look wherever she maybe I'll ride on Ironcoat that way we get so search more ground." He told them as he mounted the beast back and rides off.

There was no luck so far as it took all night to look for her. 'Damn it Blake, where the hell did you run off to?' Masamune thought to himself as he steadied his horse. As if almost giving up for the night, a big explosion was seen coming from where the docks were. This caught the one eyed dragons attention. 'Something tells me that she's there.' He thought to himself turning around and heading towards the explosion. Thanks to Ironcoats speed and stamina, he was able to reached the docks in no time. However, what he didn't expect, was Blake fighting what looked like members of the white fang and Roman as the orange hair man as about to shoot Blake. "Blake watch out!" Masamune shouted as he took put his pistol and shot at Roman Which made the crime boss move out of the way and Masamune jumping off the horse right in front of him

"Who the hell are you!?" Roman yelled pointing his cane at the warlord.

"Is that one way to talk to a warlord you fool!" Masamune yelled at him.

"Masamune, what are you doing here?" Blake asked him.

"Me and the others were looking for you since you ran off." He said not keeping his eyes off Roman. "Blake, I don't care if your a fanus, you shouldn't have ran away without an explanation you imbecile."

Blake realized how dumb she must have felt, that she didn't bother to explain it to them. "You right, I was being an imbecile, I should have trusted you guys. Nows not the good time to explain things." She says getting ready to fight.

"Fine but tell me this, is he in charge of this whole ordeal." Masamune asked drawing his saber at Roman.

"He is. I don't know the full reason but he and the White Fang teamed up with each other." Blake explained.

"Is it that shocking kittie cat, your former friends of the White Fang and me helping each other?" He teased her. "After all, we both want the same thing." He snapped his finger as more Bullheads come down unloading more members of the White Fang.

"So you brought some friends, this just makes things more interesting." Masamune couldn't help but smirk as he, Blake and Sun. Stood alongside each other. "Blake, I can't make any promises if some die."

"If it can't be helped then do what you have to. I left them because of this." Blake told him. "You and Sun take on the others, Roman is mine." She charged after him as her Gambol Shroud and Romans walking cane clashed with each other.

While they were fighting Masamune and Sun were fighting alongside each other. "So, how long you and Blake know each other." Sun asked the samurai as her was hitting them with Ruyi Bang and Jingu Bang in staff mode.

"Since the team was started." Masamune swung his saber at multiple enemies and hitting the back of one of their heads. "She was one of the team members that was with."

"So you close with her." Sun shooting at the Fang.

"I would say so, she kinda reminds me of my straight, except she's more ninja like." Masamune sheathing his saber and pulling out his two pistoles, rapidly firing.

"Not to bad cyclops." Sun complimented while fighting.

"I would say the same thing, monkey." Masamune mocked withdrawing his pistols for his saber.

Meanwhile Blake and Roman were clashing it out with each other as they both blocked and dodged the others moves. Roman stood back a few feet just to shoot at her but Blake used her shadow clone semblance to maneuver out of the way as he shot. 'There has to be a way to make this so much easier.' Torchwick looked around as he noticed a create hanging off on a crane. Smirking he shoots at the crane wire as it came falling on to Blake as she dodged it but it gave Torchwick the chance to shoot her. Once shoot she was sent back hitting the ground with a loud thud as she tried to get up, but Torchwick stepped on her hand as he pointed his weapon at her. "It's been fun kittie cat, but you should know better not to play with fire."

Masamune cut down the last White Fang member that was close to him, he saw how Torchwick was about to shoot Blake and this angered him very much. So much that something awaken inside of him. Clouds began to shift as they darken then thunder was heard and lightening flashed before everyone's eyes. After a few minutes later, the clouds began to make a shape of a giant fearsome dragon.

"What the hell is that thing?!" Torchwick looking right at the thing as it's roar was loud as the thunder

"Now you face the dragon!" Masamune said as the beast shot out lightning from everywhere, hitting many of the White Fang member and the Bullhead airships. Roman Torchwick even tried to get away from the lightening storm. As the White Fang and their airships were getting attacked, one of the lightening bolts hit Masamune making him fly back a few feet, landing hard.

Once the storm died down, Roman stop to as he saw many of the White Fang injured or dead and the Bullheads destroyed. "There goes the operation can it get any worse?"

"Hey!" Ruby said while showing up at on top of crates with Penny alongside her.

"Hello Red, isn't past your bedtime?" He joke.

"Ruby are these people your friends?" Penny question her.

"Penny, get back." She looked at the oranged hair girl as Roman shot her with his weapon making her land on her back as he laughed. This mad Penny mad as she stepped forward. "Wait Penny!"

"Don't worry Ruby, I'm combat ready." She told her as a sword came out of her back, floating in midair, as it turned to many swords. Penny charged at the remaining White Fang members as she knocked them down. Then two Bullheads came in for back up and fired at her but Penny launched herself out of the way, while she turned her floating swords into laser guns and powered them up enough to be able to cut through them like nothing.

"Whoa." Ruby, Sun and Masamune said at the same time.

'Damn it.' Roman thought as he entered his Bullhead and told the pilot to take off. Along with another one the survived.

After a few hours the Cops arrived to see what was going on as they arrested the members of the White Fang who survived or were left behind during the robbery. During that time, Blake explained to Masamune and Ruby everything and showed them her cat ears while Sun and Penny sat on some creates.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you guys I was afraid of what you think of me if you found out I was a former member of the White Fang."

"Blake you know I would never judge you of who you once were. Your our teammate and that's what matters." Ruby told her as she held her hands.

"Yeah and besides, I'm from another world and you trusted me." Masamune pointed out.

"Thanks guys." Blake coming to the both of them and hugging each one. As she finished, Yang and Weiss came walking in on them.

Ruby walked up to Weiss. "Weiss she's no longer a member and she actually has cute cat and-"

Weiss walked passed her and headed toward Blake. "Look Wiess I-"

"I don't care." Weiss said to her. "I don't care if you're no longer with the White Fang. All I care about is that your safe and sound."

With this news Blake smiled. "Thanks Wiess. How did you all find me?"

"It wasn't easy until we saw that dragon shooting down lightning." Yang told her. "By the way what was that anyway."

"How about you ask our teammate." Blake nudged to Masamune as all eyes were on him.

"Wait, you did that? But how?" Weiss looking confused.

"I don't know. All I know is I got really angry and then I summoned it." Masamune told them.

"Well I think we found your semblance and a rare one." Weiss told him.

"That so cool!" Ruby hoped in front of him. "It was like you were controlling lightening with out any dust! Can I see it again!" She asked as the other wanted to say no but was too late as he drew his saber and got focused it but instead of it being what it was before, lightening covered the blade of his saber as it sent some charges on it's own in the shape of a dragon.

"It's not like before but I can feel it's energy flowing." He took a look at it and withdrew it. "It's as if I became a thunder god."

"Hey that will be the name of your Semblance, Thunder Dragon. Cause your you can control thunder and lightening and it was in the shape of a dragon." Ruby said as the others agreed on the name.

"Thunder Dragon... I like it." Masamune agreed. "Now all will know that I am truly a dragon!The dragon of the heavens!" He shouted to the skies.

"There he goes again, acting all high and mighty." Sun said looking at the warlord.

"Hey, where's Penny?" Ruby asked looking around for her.

"Maybe she went home." Blake said. "We should do the same." Walking with the others as they said goodbye to Sun. 'It's good to have a team like them.' She thought looking at all four of her teammates.

At a warehouse somewhere in Vale, Roman lay a small container of Dust on the table.

"I expected more from you Roman." A voiced behind him said as he jumped back to see that it was Cinder Fall and her two comrades lurking in the shadow.

"Whoa I did not see you guys there." Roman said catching his breath. "Look I know it's not much but it some Fanus, a strange girl and a armored guy did a lot of damage to those White Fang mutts."

"Sounds more like an excuse." Cynder said as she lit a flame in her hands and advanced towards him.

"No I mean it, especially that armored cyclops who somehow made a whole lightening storm in the shape of a dragon." Roman backed away nervously to the point the Cinder stopped.

"Lightning in the shape of a dragon?" Cinder asked not channging her facial expression.

"That's what I saw and it killed many of the White Fang and many of the airships I brought with me." He repeated.

Cinder extinguished the flame as a smirk rose from her face. "Continue with your doing Roman, we have big plains for you." She turned around and headed the opposite way as the others followed her.

Roman stood there, until they left, with his knees shaking and falling to the ground taking a heavy sigh. 'Man I hate that woman.'

 **Hope you guys enjoyed. Masamune's Semblance came to me as I was watching the cutscene from Samurai warriors 2 with him saying "I am Masamune Date, for I am the Dragon!" Also Volume 3 is coming shortly I'm so excited! Any way R &R and thanks for reading.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

A day after the whole Blake running away thing, Masamune went to the training center to practice his semblance while the others were at the cafeteria. "Alright, let's see what I can do with this new power." He said to himself as drew his saber and activate his semblance, only for lightning to surround his sword. 'How come it's doing that and not become the big dragon I summoned? Might as well test this one out.' He looked around his surroundings as there was thirty to forty practice droids ready to advance on him. He ran to the left of the group as he cut them down one by one. One of the droids clashed with his saber only to find that it's weapon split in half. The droid looked at it's broken sword as the One-eyed Dragon gave off a grin as he cut the robots clean off. "This make thing more interesting, I wonder what else I can use it for." He swung his saber a second time as it a smaller version on the lightning dragon came out of his sword and charged at the a line of droids as it destroyed at least seven of them.

"So this it the power of a semblance." He look at his lightening covered saber, sheath it, then pulled out one of his pistols as lightening too surrounded it. Once he pulled the trigger, a lightning bolt shot out and taking out many of the droids. "With this new power I will rule Japan in no time!" Withdrawing his sword and cut down the droids as all of them fell upon the dragon. As the last one fell, Masamune stood in the pile of broken robots, the warlord got on one knee as he felt. 'It probably takes a lot of energy the longer I use it.' He slowly lift himself to his feet as he left the training center.

As he was walking from training, out of no where, Goodwitch came from behind and dragged him with her. The warlord looked at the teacher in utter confusion, he didn't do anything what they call bad or foolish but still he wanted to know why he's being dragged along with her. "I hate to ask but what did I do?"

"You did nothing wrong. However your teammates on the other hand did." Goodwitch told him. "Your so called team caused a food fight in the cafeteria along with team JNPR."

"How bad can it be?" He asked her as she let go of him and they both went through the doors and saw that the cafeteria was a mess with food all over the walls and pillars broken collapses on the floor. "I stand corrected." He sighed to himself as Goodwitch fixed everything with her telekinesis and put everything back in order.

"Children, please do not play with your food." Goodwitch pushing her glasses up giving them a grim face as Yang fell back to earth as everyone else laughed. She turned around and left before she told the dragon something. "I suggest you keep a better eye on them before they start to destroy the school." The warlord nodded in approval and approached his team.

"Hey Masamune, how was training?" Ruby asked all covered in food.

"It's been better now that I'm getting use to this semblance thing." He said as he looked at the others. "So mind telling me what happened."

"I got a pie to the face and so we had a food fight." Weiss explained.

"And everything else went off with a bang."

"More like everything went off with a Yang." Yang said with her puns as everyone else just stood there in dead silence.

"That was just bad." Masamune said facepalming.

"Hey after we clean up let's all go to the Library." Ruby suggested and faced the warlord. "I have something you may like. Just go up ahead, we'll meet you there."

Fine then, Just don't keep me waiting long." Masamune warned her as he left, passing Sun and Neptune, heading to the library. After waiting for an hour or two, team Rwby showed up nice and clean with Ruby holding a board game of some sorts. "What in the hell is that?" He asked them.

"It's called Reminate Risk, it's a board game about strategy, so I thought it would be good to loosen up, though it's a four player game so you got to team up with someone." Ruby putting down the board game and gave everyone their pieces and cards. As Blake and Masamune teamed up together as they played. "Yang Xiao Long prepare for battle!"

"Bring it on." She pumped her fist.

"I deploy, the Atlesian Air Fleet!" Ruby said which make Yang gasp. "Looks like I get to fly over your Ursai and attack your walls directly! And since Atlas is part of Mantel, my repair time only lasts for one turn."

But Yang snickered as she held one card out to them. "Pretty sneaky sis, but you activated my trap card! Giant Nevermore! If I roll a seven or higher, Fatal Feathers will slice your fleet in two."

"But, if you roll a six or lower, the Nevermore will on your own forces!" She pointed out to her.

"That just a chance, I'm willing to take." Yang rolled the dice as it showed that she rolled a three and a six, leaving Ruby pale. "HA!"

"NOOOOOOOO, MY FEARLESS SOLDIERS!" Ruby cried. "Goodbye my friends, you will be Avenged."

"Not until I clam my reward, which are doubled this round, thanks to the Mistral trade route! Also the Smuggles of Wind Path! And I take two cards from you!" Yang taking two cards from her.

"HAVE YOU NO HEART?!" Ruby moaned as she lay her face into the table.

"Your turn Weiss." Yang said to her as the white haired girl looked at her cards.

"I have...Absolutely no idea what's going on." She said.

Yang slid over and took a look at her cards. "It's easy! You're playing as Vacuo which means Vacuo-based cards come with a bonus."

"Sounds stupid" Weiss said looking at her hand.

"See you got... Sandstorm, Dessert Scavenge-Oh and Resourceful Raider!" Yang rearranged her hand. "Now you can take Ruby's discarded Air Fleet-."

"Noooo..." Ruby cried.

"-And put it in your hand! And since Vacuo warriors have endurance boost against natural hazards, you can use Sandstorm to disable my ground forces and simultaneously infiltrate my kingdom!" Yang going back to her place as the One-Eyed Dragon looked at her suspiciously.

"And that means?" Weiss asked.

"Your three three moves away from conquering Remnant!" Ruby said between her cries as she lay face down.

Weiss then got up and laughed menacingly as she stood up. "YES! FEAR THE ALMIGHTY POWER OF MY FORCES! COWER AS THEY PILLAGE YOUR HOMES AND WEEP AS THEY TAKE YOUR CHILDREN FROM YOUR VERY ARMS-"

"Trap card." Yang said pulling it out and rearranging the board. "Your armies have been destroyed."

Weiss sat back down and started to cry. "I hate this game of emotions we play!"

Ruby jumped into her lap as she cried "Stay Strong Weiss. We'll make this through this together."

"Shut up! Don't touch me!" Weiss said hugging her teammate.

"Blake, Masamune, your up!"

Blake looked as she was in deep thought but Masamune was paying more attention then her.

"Um, what are we doing?" Blake asked snapping back to reality.

"We're Vale so we have to beat Yang and her Traps." Masamune said looking at their hand. "And so we play first attack your port. leaving your trade to us now.

"Trap card, Air Bombardment."

"I activate mine, Anti Aircraft Assault." Rolling the dice and getting a twelve to her horror. "Leaving your Air Craft dust. And I also play Repairs taking your fleet to me."

"You fiend!" Yang pointed to him as he smirked.

"Hey guys, can I play?" Jaune approached them.

"Sorry Jaune, we already got four people, including Masamune and Blake teaming up."

"And besides this game requires certain level of tactical cunning that I seriously doubt you possess." Weiss said now calmed down.

"Uh, you attacked your own naval fleet two turns ago." Yang pointed out that made Weiss upset again.

"Bring it on, Ice Queen! I'll have you know that I am a natural born leader!" Jaune said in a snobbish tone.

"By who? Your Mother!?"

"And Pyrrha."

"Hello everyone." Pyrrha said coming behind Jaune.

Come on, let me play your hand for a turn." He begged her.

"I'm not trusting you with the good citizens of Vacuo!"

"Why not!? You trusted me with way more important stuff before! I mean you told us all Blake is a-" He got his mouth covered by Pyrrha in the nick of time.

"-Is a fun loving person whom we all admire and respect!" Pyrrha forcefully smiled with Jaune, Weiss and Ruby.

Blake was not amused that all of JNPR knew her secret.

"Sup, losers?" Sun approached them holding a peace sign as all eyes were on him.

"Hey Sun." Ruby greeted him.

"Ruby, Yang, Blake, Dragon, Ice Queen."

"Why does everyone keep calling me that!?" Weiss asked.

"Cause you have a cold personality." Masamune said to her as she grunted.

"He called you a dragon genesis." Weiss pointed out.

"Cause he's right." Masamune countered.

"Sorry I met to say Hothead." Sun joked while the one-eyed warrior turned to glare at him. "Anyway I never got a chance to introduce you to my buddy."

"Aren't libraries for reading?" Neptune asked.

"Shut up, don't be a nerd." Sun said to him

"I prefer Intellectual, Thank you." Neptune corrected him. "Anyway, I'm Nepture."

"So, Neptune, where are you from? Weiss asked putting her head on her right hand.

"Haven." He answered her as he approached. "And what is your name Snow Angle."

"I'm Weiss."

"Are you kidding me!?" Jaune gritted his teeth.

"Pleasure to meet you." He greeted her.

"Never took you as the board-game-playing type." Sun told Blake.

"Right...well I think I'm done playing actually." She said getting up and handing the cards to her teammate. "You can continue without me. I'll see you guys later."

Sun shrugged as the others continued the game till it was a stand still between Yang and Masamune as it, once Jaune took Ruby's place, he started to beat them all making both the blonde and the warlord furious as they walked to team RWBY's room. "We should've never let him play!" Yang clutching her fist towards her sister who giggled happily.

"I can't believe an imbecile like him managed to beat me! I'll be sure to have his head." Masamune shouted angrily.

Once they entered the room, Blake was about to leave until Weiss caught her at the door. "Stop. Lately you've been quite, anti-social and Moody"

"Uh...have you met Blake?" Yang said sarcastically

"I know it's your 'thing' but you've been doing it more then usual, which quite frankly is unacceptable. You made a promise to me, to all of us, that you would let us know if something is wrong." Weiss still looking at her teammate. "So Blake Belladonna! What is! Wrong!?" Standing on a chair pointing at her, then fixing it back into it's proper place.

With a defeated sigh, Blake told them what's on her mind. "I don't know how everyone can be so calm right now that Roman Torchwick and the White Fang are working together, something big is going to happen and no one is doing anything about it!?"

"Ozpin told us not to worry about it." Yang reminded her. "Between the police anf the Huntsman, I'm sure they can handle it."

"Well I'm not!" Blake shouted at her. "They don't know the White Fang like I do."

Ruby,Weiss, Masamune and Yang looked at eachother with agreement as she did have a point. "Okay, between blowing up clubs, stopping theivee, fighting for freedom and going to war with the odds againt them, I'm sure the four of you think are ready to go out and apprehend these ne'er-do-wells." Weiss said. "But let me once again be the voice of reason...We're students. We're not ready to handle this kind of stuff."

"And we may never be ready! Our enemies are not going to wait until graduation day! They're out there, somewhere, plotting their next move, and none of us know what it is, but it's coming! Weather we're ready or not."

"Okay! All in favor of becoming the youngest hunter and huntresses to single-handedly take down a corrupt organization conspiring against the kingdom of Vale...say aye." Ruby said really fast until the last part.

"When you put it that way, You know my answer." Masamune said.

"Same here." Said Yang.

"Well, I suppose it could be fun." Weiss thinking of her answer before deciding.

"All right then we're in this together." Said Blake.

"Alright let's hatch a plain!" Ruby said then she gasped. "I left my board game in the library." She ran past the door and bumped into someone. "Sorry... Are you okay?"

"Yeah just watch where you're going next time." Emerald offered her hand as she lift the red haired girl up.

"I'm Ruby,so you new?"

"Visiting from Haven actually." Cinder stepped in front as she and Ruby stared at each other.

"Oooh, you here for the festival! Oh but exchange students have their own dormitory"

"We lost our way." Said Mercury .

"It happens all the time, your building is east from here." She pointed.

"Thanks, maybe we'll see you around." Cinder said passing her as she got a glyphs of her teammates inside her room. She noticed Masamune inside their dorm room and couldn't help but smirk. 'So he's the one, the one Roman talked about, the one-eyed warrior who summoned a dragon. He looks very interesting.' She hurried ahead of her two comrade.

The day after Ports class, the girls were all ready. Ruby wore her Slayer outfit, Weiss her Snowpea, Blake her Intruder outfit and Yang her Hunter outfit. The only one they are waiting for was Masamune.

"What is taking him?" Weiss asked getting a little frustrated. As soon as she said it a knock was heard on the door. She opened it to see that he was in the outfit when he was with Blake and Yang. Weiss stared at him head to toe a few times before saying anything. "Nice to see you wearing something that isn't made of metal."

"Shut up, I'm only wearing this because we're going to spot on were that Torchwick guy is." He stepped inside and looked at the others. "Since we are all here, let's review what we discuss last night."

"Ok, let's begin." Ruby jumping off the bed. "Me,Weiss and Masamune will head to the CCT and check the Schnee records for any Dust robberies or inconsistencies."

"And seeing as I'm in the family, it shouldn't be a problem." Weiss smiled happily.

"The White Fang has regular faction meetings to hand out orders and recruit new members. If I can get in, I can hopefully find out what they're planning." Blake said in an orderly fashion.

"I have an old friend on the shady side of town that typically knows everything going on in Vale." Yang said crossing her arms and made a light giggle. "Getting information out of him shouldn't be too hard."

"Great, we'll meet up tonight to near Yang to go over what we've found. Let's do this!" Ruby pumped her fist til all heard a 'Yeah' coming out the window and saw that it was Sun Hanging on his tail.

"Sun!" The girls back up while the samurai pointed his pistol at him in alarm.

"How did you get up there?" Asked Yang.

"It's easy, I do it all the time." Sun said swinging on his tail.

"You do what!" Weiss shouted which made Masamune pull the trigger back on his pistol.

"Wait! I mean I climb trees all the time!" He said waving his arms while getting off the tree and sitting on the window sill. "So... are we finally getting back at that Torchwick guy?"

"We are going to investigate the situation." Blake stepped up to tell him. "As a team."

"And last I checked, you were not in this team." Masamune said frecally.

"But I brought Neptune." Sun pointed towards the window. As the five of them looked to see that Neptune was on the edge of the balcony.

"Sup" He said.

"How did you get up here?" Ruby dared to ask.

"I have my ways." He said. "But seriously, can I come in? We're really high up."

Yang and Weiss pulled him in as everyone made a semi circle.

"Okay, I'll go with Weiss and Masamune. Sun can go with Blake. And Neptune can go with Yang since she doesn't have a partner. Everyone good?"

"Um how about I go with Neptune instead and you and Masamune can go with Yang." Weiss asked.

Ruby just laughed at the Idea. "Nah." She grabbed the white haired girl by the back of the collar and walked out with the one eyed warrior. As they walked out together, with a gloomed Weiss, they made it to the CCT tower. "I forgot how big the transmit tower looks so close!"

"You should see the one in Atlas." Weiss finally said for the past twenty minutes.

"That's the first one built right?" Ruby asked.

"Correct. Atlas develope the cross- continental transmit system. to allow the four kingdoms to communicate with one another. It was their gift to the world after the great war." Weiss said.

"Sounds like something I could use after I defeat Hideyoshi." Masamune said looking at the tower.

"That is if you beat him." Ruby said with her signature grin.

"Hey if it wasn't for me, you wouldn't have plained out any team attacks." Masamune said to her.

"He's got a point Ruby. If it wasn't for him, we would be bumping into each other. So don't be such a pest." Said Weiss with her hands on her hips. "Anyway let's just get this over with, the soon we finish the better it is to tell the others."

But first let me take a picture." The red hooded girl took out her communicator but dropped it as it tumbled away from landing onto, by coincidence, Penny's foot as she picked it up and handed it to her. "Penny?! Where have you been?! We haven't seen you since that night at the docks."

"Sorry, I think your confused." Penny hiccuped as she handed the communicator. "I'm sorry I have to go." She ran off as Ruby, Weiss and Masamune stared in confession.

"Is it me or does every time we run into that girl, she gets weirder and weirder." Masamune asked them both them.

"I'm going to find out, you two go on without me." Ruby ran in the towards Penny.

"Hey wait!" Weiss tried to stop her but she ran off leaving the two of them behind. "Uhh I can't believe her."

"Thought it's for the best, after all that girl did destroy those airships that I could not destroy." Masamune said looking at them.

"Wait, that girl destroyed airships on her own? But how?" Weiss asked.

"I don't know but Ruby has a better chance of finding it out then us." Masamune walking to the communication tower. "We'll be wasting time if we stand around here like fools."

Weiss followed him to the communication tower then lead the way as they got into the elevator while Masamune stepped in carefully, still getting use to this technology of this world.

"Hello." The intercom greeted them. "Welcome to the CCT. How may I help you?"

"We would like to go to the communication room please." Weiss told the intercom.

"Absolutely. Could you please place your scroll on the terminal to verify your identity." It said as Both of them put their scrolls up for scanning as the machine read them. "Perfect Thank you Miss Schnee, Mister Date." The intercom said as it brought them to the communication room.

Masamune noticed Weiss trying to make different type of smiles. "What are you trying to do?"

I'm seeing watch kind of face I can make when I talk to my father or my sister." She answered him. "Didn't you greet you father all the time?"

"Yes." He said looking away from her as the thought of his father suddenly came back to him. _"Do It Masamune! Kill your father and rule the land!"_

"Hey you ok?" She asked. "You dazed out all of a sudden."

"I'm fine, just remembering something." Masamune said in his usual tone.

"It's about family isn't it? You're not close to them are you?"

"No one asked you, you fool!" Rising his voice.

"Hey I was trying you help you, you idiot!" She yelled back. "And if it makes you feel any better I didn't get along with them either."

"Your father was came home mad because of the White Fang. Mine was kinda the same but we were fighting others?"

"Did you have to fight among each other?"

"To fight for the head of the family, yeah, I had to do it once."

"With who?"

"I don't want to talk about it. It's something very personal." Masamune looking with a mix of sad and angry. The elevator stopped and the doors open as they walked to the desk.

"Welcome to the Cross- Continental Transmit Center. How may I help you?" A hologram said.

"I need to make a call to Schnee Company World Headquarters in Atlas." Weiss told it.

"Absolutely." The hologram type in something. "If you head to Terminal 3, I'll patch you though." The hologram pointed to where they should go as they went to the terminal where Weiss took a seat. Hoping for the best she took in a deep breath as the monitor turned on.

"Thank you for calling Atlas-oh Miss Schnee. Good afternoon!" The representative bowed slightly. "Would you like me to patch you to your father? I think your sister Winter might be here as well."

"No thank you, I was actually wondering if you could find some files for me." She said with a fake smile and held up her scroll. "I compiled a short list." She plugged it into the computer as the representative checked everything.

"I see... If you don't mind... What may I ask is this for?" Asked the representative.

"School project." Weiss lied.

"Well there are some sensitive documents on this list ma'am."

"Well I'm be sure to treat them with care."

"Very well. The data is being transferred to your scroll now."

"Wounderful. That will be all then." Weiss took out the scroll from the computer.

"Have a nice day." The representative said before sighing off.

"That it on our end. I just hope the others are having better luck on our end." Weiss getting up from her seat and heading to the door with Masamune.

Yang and Neptune came walking towards the club owned by Yang's friend after she parked her bike. As they were walking towards the club, men in uniform were spotted in front of the place and ran inside. "Guess they remember me." Yang stepping towards the door, punching it with Ember Celica as the doors burst open with her walking in. "Guess who's back!" She announced as she was met with a bunch of guns in her face.

"Yeah can you define friend for me?" Neptune ask standing behind her while the men still had their guns on her.

"Stop! Stop! Nobody shoot." The head of the bar, Junior, coming up front as the men lowered their weapons. "Blondie! You're here. Why?"

"You still owe me a drink." She pointed to him as she starts to drag him to the bar.

"Whoa, what a woman." Neptune said as he stared at Yang. Then noticed Melanie and Miltia to his left as he straight himself up. "Sup."

"Whatever." They both said while walking away with their noses in the air.

Meanwhile at the bar Yang and Junior were having a conversation while having a drink. "So you know anything about a guy named Roman, cause he looked familiar when I came here."

Junior took a chug of his drink as he gulped it down. "I haven't seen him since you first came in. He paid up front, I lend him my men, and none of them ever came back."

"So where did they go?" Neptune said joining them at the bar.

Junior slowly looked at the blue haired teen with stupidity. "What kind of question is that? They never came back! Who is this guy anyway?" He towards Yang.

"Don't worry about him, worry about me if I don't get my answers." Yang said to him while making a fist.

"I told you everything I know! Torchwick hired my boys and I guess he wasn't happy with them!" He said to her then looking at his men. "Which is something I can relate to!"

"Come on Neptune." Yang said before leaving the bar.

"Did we get everything we came here for?" Neptune said following along side her.

"Well, we got everything we can. Hopefully the others are having better luck." She saids as they leave the club.

Blake and Sun searched around town til dark. Then Blake noticed claw marks on a wall to a building. She took a peek at the corner of the building and saw two fanus enter an abandoned warehouse. "This is it."

"You sure?" Sun asked tile she gave him the mean look. "Y'know, I'm just gonna take your word for it." Blake then got out of the corner of the building, untying her bow a she gave him a mask that the White Fang wear. "I don't get it. If you believe what you're doing is right, why hide who you are?"

"The mask are a symbol. Humanity wanted to make us monsters so we chose to put on the faces of monsters." She said while looking at the mask in her hands.

"Grimm masks. That's kinda dark."

"So was the guy who started it." She said putting on the mask and heading to the building.

"Always sunshines and rainbows with you." Sun sighed as he put his on and followed her.

As the both of them entered the building, they saw a whole bunch of fanus were there, both citizen and White Fang members. Their banners hung inside as one member was on stage, having a slightly different mask than the others and being taller and more muscular. "Thank you all for coming. For those of you who are joining us for the first time tonight, allow me to introduce a very special comrade of ours. I can assure you, he is the key to obtaining what we have fought for for so long." The Lieutenant said as he steps back and sees that Roman Torchwick steps forward With a very short woman with brown, pink and white hair along side him. The Crowd on both sides jeered.

"Thank you, thank you! Please hold your applause." Torchwick said in his joking manner.

"What's a human doing here?" A recruit pointed.

"I'm glade you asked dearie. Now I'll be the first to admit, humans are the WORST." He said stretching the last part. "Case in point. So I understand why you would all like to see us locked away,or better yet: killed! But! I would like to mention the fact that and I All have a common enemy. The ones in control, the people pulling the strings, the dirty rotten humans that run our kingdom's. Government. Military. Even the schools they're all blamed for your lot in life" He says as a lot of them agree and cheer for what he saying. "And they're all pests that needs to be dealt with. Fortunately, I'm the best exterminator around. No offense to any rodents in this room." He said quickly as he snaps his fingers to reveal a Atlesian Paladin-290 behind the curtain.

"Uh, that's a really big robot." Sun said not keeping his eyes off it.

"How did they even get that?" Blake asked.

"As some of you may have heard, this right here is Atlas' newest line of defense against all scary things in the world. And thanks to my employer, we've manage to snag a few before they er, hit the shelves." Torchwick said to the newer recruits. "Now, many of your brothers have already moved down to our new operation in the south east. If you rather stay within the city, that's fine. But if you're truly ready to fight for what you believe in, this is the arsenal I can provide you. Any Questions?" He asked as he heard nothing but cheers.

"We should get out of here." Blake told Sun. "We have enough information for now."

"Will all new recruits step forward." The large White Fang member said as the recruits around them stepped forward pushing them forward as they tried to leave.

"What do we do now?" Sun asked her trying to hold his ground.

"I'm thinking." Blake said as she was looking around. As she was looking, Torchwick so happened to be staring right at them. With her luck, she spotted a power box and pulled out her Gambol Shroud and shot at the power box as the light were turned off. "Quick, let's go." She told Sun as they ran out of the out towards the window and smash thought as they continue running.

"You think we lost them?" Sun asked her as they both discard their masks but suddenly, the a Atlesian Paladin-290 broke through the wall of the warehouse and started following them.

"You had to ask." Blake rolled her eyes as they were still running as to dodge the robots attacks. Blake grabbed her scroll out of her pocket and contacted her team. "Everyone! If you can hear me we need-"

"Heellllllpppp!" Sun shouted as dodging another punch from the Paladin. "They got a big robot, and it's big, really big! So come and help us!"

"That will be our cue to leave." Masamune told with looking hype for a fight.

"And how do you think we will find them?" Weiss asked the warlord.

But Masamune put two fingers to his lips and gave a whistled very loudly. After a few minutes Ironcoat came trotting by a few feet in front of them. "That's how. Now come on, we got a machine to find and teammates to meet." He walked to his horse and mounted it.

"What makes you think I'll-" Before she could say anything else, as Masamune grabbed her by the arm and pulled her up onto the horse as it rode off with them. "Hey slow down you dumb mule! My skirt is blowing upwards!" She said holding down her skirt with one hand while holding onto Masamune at the same time.

"Don't call my horse that, and it's your fault you wore something that doesn't cover your legs." Masamune said while getting onto the road as they got on to the highway, passing many cars. "Get out of the way you Imbeciles! Can't you see I'm trying to get somewhere!" He told many of the drivers as he passed by them and even jumped on to some of them.

'Make a note to self, never give him a driver's license.' Weiss thought to herself as they passed by many vehicles. She heard a lot of honking and loud noises coming below them. As she looked down, for her own curiosity, She saw Blake running away, Neptune and Sun on the giant robot and Yang on her motorcycle chasing after it. "Found them!" She yelled towards Masamune as Neptune and Sun were flung off the robot. "I'm going to slow it down. Just get in as close as you can."

Masamune dashed ahead of traffic to a point that made them get closer to the robot as she jumped off in front of it that she stabbed the ground, turning it into ice as the Paladin slid off to the the highway and into an empty one where Ruby was standing right in front of it. Masamune Jumped off with Ironcoat on the highway where Blake, Weiss and Yang where on then jumped off again, only to get off of his horse as him and the three guys stood side by side along with their team leader with their weapons drawn.

The Paladin walked slowly towards them as they waited for the best form of attack. "Freezerburn!" Ruby ordered as she, Blake and Masamune jumped a few feet back to give Weiss and Yang room for their combo move as Weiss made the ground around her into ice as Yang jumped into the air a few feet as she came down into the ice surrounded field and punched it as it turned into a thick fog.

Torchwick's Paladin was having a few problems due the heat sensors being blocked on the weapons system. The five of them circled the Paladin as it shoot off randomly.

"Rose stem." Ruby said as She and Masamune circle the machine and charged at it as they both tried to cut though but the armor was too thick. "Checkmate."

Both Weiss and Blake tag teamed as they both aimed at the legs of the robot, then Weiss stabbed at one of the main guns. The Paladin tried to step on Blake, but thanks to Weiss using her glyphs she pulled Blake out of the way. The Paladin unleashed a whole barrage of missiles as the both of them did a bunch of backflips to evade them but he fired some Plasma shoots and hit Weiss sending her flying a few feet. Before she hit the ground she used one of her dust at Blake to hasten her up as she cut the remaining missiles in half.

"Lady bug." Ruby came in as She and Blake aim for the legs as they alternate their attack back and forth. Torchwick tried to fire at them but failed to as Masamune came in from above and used his lightening charged sword to cut one of the arms in half and Yang coming from behind and punching at the armored robot. But Torchwick went backwards with the machine and went though some support beams as he punched Yang in midair while going through another one.

"Yang." Blake cried out to her.

"Don't worry, she gets stronger with every hit, that's what makes her special." Ruby told her as Yang got up.

Torchwick went for another punch at her but this time she easily blocked it and gave her own punch as she broke the other arm into tiny pieces. Without much he kicked her away.

"Bumblebee!" Ruby ordered as Blake throw Gambol Shroud at Yang. As she grabbed onto it while Blake used the extension of her ribbon as Yang uses her Ember Celica to gain speed as she turned around and kick the Paladin a feet feet back.

"We have to slow it down!" Ruby told the rest of the team as she looked at the machine.

"And how do you propose we do that?" Weiss asked the red haired girl.

"Ice flower and Sun Dragon!" Ruby said as she got on one knee and positioned Crescent Rose in it rifle form while Weiss used her glyphs as she fired her shoots, they turned into glaciers. As Blake swung the Yang around as Yang grabbed on to Masamune's hand as he charges his saber up and flinging him in the air as he came down at the robot, stabbing it as it sent electric waves at the machine as the systems failed to turn on. Yang went full circle and punched the Paladin with all her might as it completely broke in a pile of scrap metal and Torchwick rolling on the ground as he slowly gets up.

"Just get this thing clea!" He said wiping his jacket and turning to the girls plus Masamune. Yang released a shot towards him, but it was blocked by the girl with the tri colored hair as she blocked it with her Paracell. "Ladies, Cyclops, Ice Queen."

"Hey!"

"Always a pleasure." Torchwick tip his hat to them. "Neo, if you would." The tri colored girl bowed to them.

Yang charged at them as they shattered when she gave punched them. She looked around only to see them in a bullhead, pasting them. "I guess he got a new henchmen." She said calming down.

"Yeah, I guess she really made our plains...fall apart?" Weiss joked as the others just rolled their eyes and shook their heads.

"No, just no." Blake walked away.

"But Yang doe it." Weiss said with her hands on her hips.

"Time and place for it, plus it wasn't that good." Masamune following Blake's lead then by Yang.

"Well at least I'm trying." She said catching up to them then later by Ruby.

"Has anyone seen Sun or Neptune?" Ruby asked them.

"I'm sure those fools are fine, if being tossed by a robot doesn't kill them, then I don't know what will." Masamune said not even worried. "So did anyone find any information?"

"All I find out was that Torchwick hired some of the club owners men and wasn't happy with them and they never returned." Yang told them.

"I looked into the Schnee corporation files and so far over a thousand Dust was stolen but was stopped recently." Weiss told the others.

"Torchwick and the White Fang are planing something ahead but I couldn't get all the details. But they said they manage to take a whole bunch of those robots." Blake explained to the others. "I guess all that searching lead us to nowhere."

"I wouldn't say no where." Masamune said while walking to his horse. "We know they are up to something and someone else is pulling the strings."

"Wait, how do you know?" Ruby asked.

"Isn't it obvious. Torchwicks a human, the White Fang hates human, he gives them supplies, he's not smart enough to plan all this out."

"He's got a point there but I think we have enough for today. It's about time we get ready for the dance this coming week." Yang pump her fist in the air.

"The what?" Masamune asked confused.

 **I'm going to leave it right there. But I think I accomplished enough here. The next Chapter will mainly focus on the dance so if you guys guess who the one eyed dragon is going with, I'll give you a cookie. So Guys, favorite, review and follow. Good luck everyone!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

It's been four days since the event with the investigation and battle with Torchwick. Masamune had been busy taking on single missions that earned him pay and any information on how to get back to Japan. Since he was not going to be into the vinyl festival tournament, he was allowed to skip sparring class for today and go out for a solo mission. It was said that the deathstalker that team JNPR killed was said to be the alpha or mother and it offspring have been terrorizing the Emerald Forest. "Now where is this cave suppose to be?" Riding on Ironcoat while looking around for the things. 'This would be so much easier if they actually gave me directions to the cave.' But his horse came to a complete stop. "Hey!" The warlord grabbing his reigns as to keep the horse steady. "What's wrong with-" but he soon got his answer when a Deathstalker, about four feet in length, were spotted a yard in front of him as it was carrying a dead deer in it's claws.

The warlord held Ironcoat steady as the Deathstalker passed them. 'Best way to find the enemy, let the weak link lead you to the others.' He smirked to himself as he moved not too far from the beast as it was leading him to the cave. "Got you now. He pointed his pistol at it as he shot on of its legs off. The Deathstalker gave out a painful screech. It was so loud that it's own brethren came out of the cave to fight alongside each other. "You insects think you can defeat me! Then you have no idea who are dealing with!" He charges with his sabar draw as goes head on.

The Deathstalkers also charged as they never step of line but Masamune made Ironcoat jump on one of them as he slashed the stinger off of it then shot at the one next to him. Both of them fell dead on in their place as the remaining struck at him only to impale the ground or at each other as the venom slowly taking it's effect on their bodies. Masamune keep up his attacks as his lightening covered saber while avoiding all of the stingers but he starts to get surrounded as they were too many for him to fight. 'No! I refuse to die here, I will not let a bunch of giant insects kill me! I am the future ruler of Japan! I am the Dragon!' He thought to himself as the giant lightning dragon can fourth and let out a roar. The Deathstalkers looked at it with fear in their eyes as it shot a lightning blast from it mouth, killing the Grimm in a instant. With all that energy used, the warlord fainted on his horse.

The next thing he knew, he felt something soft laying on his head. "Uhhhh" Masamune moaned as he try to get up.

"You shouldn't push yourself, especially since you fainted right on your horse." A woman's voice said to him.

"Wait what?" He said trying to open his eye. Once he did he was looking up at a young beautiful woman, who looked to be a year or two older than her, fair skinned, ashen-black hair, amber eyes that looked like they were glowing. She barely wore anything as all she had on was gray pants and boots; a beige leather, sleeveless jacket with light-beige details; brown gloves and bandages tied around her chest and hips, and a belt with multiple brown pouches attached to it. "Who are you?!" He said getting up quickly as to grab his saber or pistol but to his surprise his saber or pistole were not on him.

"Are you looking for theses?" She smirked as she was holding his saber, pistols and helmet.

"How did you-" He couldn't finish what to say next as he got on one knee and feeling lightheaded. 'Now I remember, I must of used a lot of my aura on that last attack.'

"Come and sit, I don't bite." The woman said as she patted a spot next to her under the tree. With a frustrated sigh, Masamune got back down and lay his back on the tree trunk and side glanced at her.

"Masamune!" He heard a certain red heads voice call out to him as he saw Ruby and the team spotted him with the woman next to her.

"Hey-" He was about to say to the girl next to her but she already knew what he was going to say as she handed him his saber and pistoles as well as his helmet. "Thanks." Was all he said as he put his helmet on, grabbed his weapons and walked with his team.

As he walked to his team, they all started to ask him questions.

"Who was that girl and why were you with her?" Weiss asked.

"I bet that his girlfriend." Yang smirked which earned her a smack on top of the head by Blake. Knowing not to tempt him.

"I saw her before, I think she's teammates of Emerald and Mercury." Ruby told the rest of the team before looking at the one eyed warrior. "I thought you were on a mission, so why were you with her?"

"I don't know, all I remember is that I was taking care of those deathstalkers and the next thing I knew I was here." Masamune told them all. "I shoulod report back to Ozpin about the scusses of the mission."

"That's all fine and dandy, but first you have to come help us perpear for the dance in the ballroom." Yang grabbed his hand and dragged him with the girls.

"I actually have to study. So I'll see you guys later." Blake told them as she started heading to the library.

Masamune looked on as to see that Blake was not in her best condition. She stays up all night wanting to look for answers on why Roman and the White Fang are teaming up, it was a little odd to him as well that a crime boss and a fanus organization are teaming up for something. "Seems Blake is still trying to know the White Fang are up to."

"Yeah I'm kinda worried about her. She doesn't even want to go to the dance." Ruby said looking sad.

"Don't worry, She'll be going to the dance I'll make sure of it." Yang said giving the thumbs up.

"As long as I'm away from it, I'll be glad." Masamune said a bit annoyed as they walked to the ballroom.

"I don't get it, your supposed to be a lord of a mighty empire and you don't invite your guests to a dance?" Weiss asked him rudely.

"Maybe because the only people in the land that dance are women, performers or very drunk warriors. And since only one is there, I see no point in going." Masamune answer her. "And besides, it might be different then what I heard about in Europe." He told them as they entered the ballroom.

The ballroom was no surprise as it was a big as any room the samurai had seen so far. There were tables laid out, balloons being hung, steamers all over the cellaring and a stage. "Looks like you are well prepared for this."

"You could say that." Weiss said walking around one of the tables and handing a two cloths. "Pick a table cloth." She said showing both Ruby and Masamune.

"Aren't they both the same?" Ruby asked her as the white haired girl just rolled her eyes.

On the other hand, Masamune looked at them more differently. They did look the same but they could feel different. The one-eyed warrior examined both cloths as he was right, one of them felt very silky and thin while the other one was tougher and thicker. "I would chose this one." He said pointing to the thicker one. "It's more rough but for something big, it would better for any spills on the table and cleans more easily."

"Well, looks like some people have better taste than others." Weiss said eyeing the red hooded girl while taking away the left tablecloth while pulling up some dollies.

"Weiss, I said no doilies." Yang sounded upset as she puts the speakers down.

"If I don't get doilies, you don't get fog machines." Weiss said getting into her face while wagging a finger at her.

"Your dance is going to have fog machines?" Neptune asked as him and Sun walked through the door.

"We were thinking about it." Weiss putting her focus on the blue hair young man.

"That's pretty cool." Neptune winked.

"You four excited for the dance?" Sun getting in between them.

"They are except for me and Blake." Masamune said as he got up from his chair. "If your done with me, I'll be going to Professor Ozpin for my report."

"I'll come with you, I have to go somewhere anyway." Yang said as she followed him and turned back to everyone and gave them a wink before walking out.

As soon as they left the room, everything went silent in the ballroom as Ruby, Weiss, Sun and Neptune. "Is she doing what I think she's doing?" Sun asked trying to break the silence.

"I think so." Ruby still stunned.

"If it help brings him and Blake to the dance , then I see no problem." Weiss said fouced on Neptune. "So did you ask any one out?"

Masamune and Yang were walking side by side with eachother in awkward silents. Feeling a bit fustrated Yang decided to break the silents. "So you sure you don't want to come to the dance? It could be really fun."

"How many times do I have to say I'm not going." Masamune said to her.

"Not even with a date?" Yang hinted at him but not getting it.

"I hardly know anyone you fool." Masamune said in his usually tone. "What about you did are you going with someone?"

"I have someone in mind but he's a bit on the stubborn side but he's a great guy and he's out of this world." Yang told him hoping he get the hint.

"Whoever he is must be a brave guy." Masamune said as the comment made her angry.

"What's that suppose to mean?!" She said getting angry as her eyes were beginning to turn red.

"Hey you practically kick guys asses if you wanted to." He said folding his arms around his chest while thinking out loud. "But you know that make you a true warrior. Not much like those other lords wives who just bow and pay their respects."

"Really?" Yang asked as her eyes return to their unusually blue. "So does that mean you would like to go to the dance with me?"

With those last words, the one eyed dragon froze in his tracks as those last words rang in his head. "What! Didn't I say that I'm interested in going you fool!"

"Yeah but if you go with me as your date, you might have the time of your life." Yang said giving him a nudge him in the ribs. "And besides you owe me."

"Owe you for what?" He asked as she grabbed some of her hair to her shoulders. Then he remembered the time she got her hair on fire and he cut the burning part off as she punched him straight to a wall. With a defeated and frustrated sigh, he didn't want to do this but he had no choice. "Fine, I'll go to the dance with you."

"Great!" Yang said excitedly. "I'll come by your room at five o'clock tomorrow, just be sure to pick a suit and not anything that's made of metal."

"I only have four outfits! Were am I going to get a fifth one you imbecile!" Masamune yelled angrily as they walked to Ozpin's office.

"I'm sure there is a suit store still open. I bet they will have something of your size. Maybe you can buy one with the reward money." She said as they were closing in one the office. "Good luck."

Masamune just walked to the doors not even looking back. There in his chair, Ozpin sat shipping his coffee and giving off the expressionless face of his. "I see you have returned from your mission. Did you succeed?"

"Yeah, took a lot of my energy but the job is done." Masamune said as he walked up to him within a foot between them and the desk.

"Excellent, you have received your quite the reputation as a hunter from the past few weeks you have been here." Ozpin said giving him his reward money from the mission. "You may want to get something nice for your date at the dance."

"Wait how did you-" Masamune said in shock wanting to know how he knew. "What makes you think I would want to go to the dance anyway?"

"Masamune, if you were to go, you may adapt to other cultures and learn new ways of living for not just you but for the people you are with." He told the samurai about the positive things it will come.

"When you put it that way then I should go, for experience." Masamune taking the money from him and was about to leave, someone else entered the room. a Tall man with black, with some areas being silver or gray in coloration, while his eyebrows are a single, black color. He has what appears to be a strip of silver metal above his right eyebrow. Wearing a white overcoat, with a gray undercoat, alongside a red tie, and a white glove on his right hand.

The man looked slightly down at the warlord as he gave off emotionless eyes. "Ah excuse me, am I interrupting something?"

"Not really, I was actually about to leave." Masamune said as he was going to leave til Ozpin spoke up.

"Actually I wanted you two to meet for sometime. Masamune, I would like to introduce you to General Ironwood of Atlas. General, this is Lord Masamune Date, the samurai from the different world." Ozpin introducing them.

"So this is the one that took out a Paladin that was stolen from us." Ironwood stretched his hand out to him as the samurai did the same.

"If you call that toy a weapon, then you have a ways to go general." Masamune told him as he was shaking Ironwoods hand.

Ironwoods face harden even more of that comment as he let go of Masamune's hand and placed his own behind his back in military style. "I was well aware that your technology is not that much ahead, but I was sure you would be impressed by our soldiers then despise it."

"I'm very aware that my world is far behind yours, but those machine lack something a true soldier has. Loyalty." Masamune said bitterly.

"They don't need loyalty, if you know how to control them." Ironwood countering the warlords remarks. "If they were to fall in battle then they could easily be remade and replaced then any human."

"Then how long do you think they will listen? One day, something may happen that will cause them to stop obeying you and will take many lives." Masamune said to the general in a serious tone.

"I hate to interupt but don't you have someplace to be Masamune?" Ozpin asked as the two stopped looking at eachother and focused on the head master.

Masamune didn't say a word but bowed to Ozpin in respect and headed down the door and head straight for Yang.

"So how did it go?" She asked.

"Went fine, until that Iron-what's- his-name came and had a heated discussion on his toy soldiers." He told her as they were walking down the hall together.

"You mean Ironwood, for some odd reason I'm not to fond of the guy either." Yang said as go another way. "Well I'll be somewhere else, and remember wear something that's not covered in metal. Okay?" She walk as she had what looked like a laser pointer in her hand.

The night of the dance came and Masamune was in his room wearing a white ivory dinner jacket with the matching undershirt as well as black dress pants and shoes as he was tieing his black bow tie. "Damn thing, can't get it on right." He mumbled to himself as he was now getting use to the tie but the store owner who he bought the suit from said that a bow tie was more fitting. For the fifth time he finally got it one right without it looking too loose or too tight. A few minutes later he heard a knock on his door. "I'm coming." He said opening the door and revealing Yang in a white dress.

Yang eyed him head to toe as she gave off a whistle. "Looking sharp, I almost mistake you for another guy."

"Thanks, you look nice." Stepping out and closing the door behind him. "So you ready?"

"Sure let's go." She grabbed his arm and proceeded to the ballroom.

As they were walking, the warlord couldn't help but to ask a simple question. "You got Blake to come to the dance?"

"Yep and it took was a laser pointer and a talking to." She said proudly while they were reaching the ballroom. As soon as they entered the place, the ballroom is empty with the exception two people with robotic helmets that cover their face. "Perfect. No one else is here yet so that means we get a private dance to ourselves."

"Wait what?" Masamune asked looking shocked as she gets close to him.

"I'm going to show you how we dance in our world. Or just the basics for now." Yang faced him as she gaves the DJ's a hand gesture as they played a slow song. "Just put one arm around my waist and the other hand around mine and just look at my face. and don't you dare look down."

"I wasn't going to do it anyway you fool!" He said as he wrapped his left arm around her waist and his right hand locked with her left as she placed right hand on his left shoulder.

"Now just follow my lead." Yang told him as she set forward and he steps back as they both side step in a slow turn as the process continued. "For a beginner, you dance pretty good. Are you sure this is your first time dancing?"

"Yes it is. I'm just following your lead." Masamune said as they spun around.

"At least you two are having a good time." Weiss entered the building with a white dress on and looking sad and alone.

"Weiss, what happened?" Yang said as her and Masamune walked towards her.

"Nothing, except for the fact Neptune turn me down." Weiss sighed heavily.

"He what!" Yang said in shock. "Why?"

"I don't know why, I asked him and he said no a says he'll come alone."

"And I thought he wasn't going to come." Masamune said which gave him an elbow in the ribs by Yang.

"Ignore him, just have a good time with or without Neptune." Yang encouraged her friend as more guests arrived. Including Neptune who came alone and Ruby who also came alone. "Oh you look so beautiful!" Yang said excitedly as jumped up and down. As Ruby was wearing a red dress with black thin leggings with a black sash around her waist and black pump heels.

It was no surprise to the both of them that Ruby was in serious pain as she was having a hard time walking. "Can we have a serious talk about how Weiss walk in these things?" Trying to walk as she was stumbling.

"If it bothers you that much, then take them off and put something else on." Masamune told her straight forward.

"I wish I could but Yang and Weiss forced me to wear these things." Ruby almost falling down til the samurai caught her arm.

"I did not." Yang said sarcastically. "All we did was suggest that you wear them, that's all. But since your here, Masamune will take keep you company til Blake arrives, won't you?" She turned to her date as he sighed in frustration and brought the team leader to the sidelines so that she avoids any dancers and get something to drink for the both of them.

"So you chose to go alone too?" Masamune asked her awkwardly.

"Yeah, I'm not much into these events, I'm just shocked Yang made you come."

"I owe her a favor from the past. I'm just repaying the favor." He said as they drank punch together. After that Blake and Sun showed up. "What do you know, she showed up, and with that monkey."

"Suns a nice guy once you get to know him better." Ruby told him. "I don't think he's like that monkey man in your world, unless he's a fanus."

"Sometimes I question that." Masamune wondered about home and the war going on without him. 'I wonder how the others are doing, those fools better be taking good care of themselves, or else I'll be the ones to kill them myselves!' Feeling a burning sensation in his eyes.

"Hey you two, how's it going?" Jaune walked up to them. "So where is your dates?"

"Don't have one." Ruby answered him.

"I went with Yang, but she's busy greeting the other guess." Masamune said. "I see you went alone too, what did Weiss tell you no so many times, you decided to stop?"

"Nah, I figure she's better going with Neptune anyway." Jaune said sipping his punch.

Both Ruby and Masamune looked at eachother then at Jaune as if he had two head. "What are you babbling about?"

"Weiss went alone." They both said as Jaune cough on his drink almost doing a spit take.

"What!?"

"She said she had too much to focus on to worry about boys." Ruby said.

"I thought you would be going with Pyrrha, cause I notice she came alone too." Masamune told the blond as his jaw hits the floor.

"Excuse me for a bit." He told them as he handed Ruby his punch glass.

"Where do think he's going?" She said as she took a sip of Jaune's glass.

"Don't know and don't care." Masamune walked off til someone stopped him in his tracks. As he turned around to see who was stopping him, he noticed that it was Ozpin.

"I see you are having a good time." Ozpin assured him. "And you pick quite the attire for the event. It's quite impressive."

"I just picked something, that would be suited for the event. Well til I get back home that is." Masamune told the headmaster. "I only went because I own my date something I did."

"I'm sure you did the same while in Japan in sure." Ozpin looking at the dancers in the ballroom. "Have you tried looking for a way back to your world?"

"If I found a way back home, I wouldn't be standing here." Masamune huffed in frustration. "Though I would also like to learn from this world and help the land prosper."

:And what will you do if you can't find a way home?" Ozpin pointed out. "If I'm not mistaken, you would have two best options as a career: become a huntsman or join the military."

"There is no way in hell I'm wearing those uniforms and taking orders from Ironwood." Masamune said ignoring the fact that he would have to make a career in this world.

"So would rather be a Hunter then?" Ozpin asked.

"I'm just undecided is all. I want to show that I'm not some kid that got everything from family. I want to show that I am just not a name." He answered the professor.

"So in other words you want to show the world you are a hero and a leader that deserve respect for all?" Ozpin asked as the warlord nodded. "Then I wish you luck on your journey back home."

"Thank you Professor." Masamune bow and left to walk upstairs to see Yang and Ruby on top of the a balcony looking at the dancers. "I guess your done greeting the guests then?"

"Just taking a little break. You having fun?" Yang teased.

"It's alright I mean, I still don't get this dance thing, but I guess a little celebrations is alright." Masamune shrugged his shoulders.

"Well make the best of it, cause tomorrow is back to work." Yang told him as she noticed a lot of people laughing.

"I'm sure we can handle whatever gets thrown at us." Ruby said as the laughing got louder. "Except for that." The three of them looked and couldn't help but laugh too as Jaune walked thought the whole ballroom in a dress. After that, the whole ballroom when from laughing to cheering as Team JNPR danced to Shine.

"I'll never understand this worlds dancing. It seems very odd." Masamune said looking at how they here moving from the regular waltz to a freestyle like dance with no rhythm and such.

"Then why don't you go down there and join them?" Yang teased him.

"Like I'm going to go down there and embarrass myself." Masamune said not wanting any part of it.

With that said Yang grabbed his hand and dragged him downstairs leaving Ruby alone.

"Yang what are you doing! Let go of me this instant! What the hell do you think your doing?!"

"Getting you to have fun, of course!" Yang told him with a devilish smirk on her face as they were facing each other and started a bit of free style. "Would you have do if I didn't?"

"I guess not." The Samurai said before muttering something else to be sure she didn't hear.

"Well there you go." The blond said before they started dancing more loosely.

After sometime, the party was calming down and beginning to slow dance again and Masamune was sitting down while Yang was dancing with Blake. "Mind if I dance with you?" A female voice said to him as he looked up who asked. Masamune noticed the girl, it was the same one that nursed him. She was wearing a midnight dress gown with black feathers on her right hip and black long sleeve gloves that go to her elbow.

"Not in the mood right now." Masamune told her as he turned away.

"Please?" She pouted as he looked at her and stood up as he walked her to the dance floor. As she wrapped her arms around his shoulder as they slow danced. "You know it's very rude to turn a girl down after she helps you."

"I appreciate that, but it's also rude not to introduce yourself." He countered as she gave off a small giggle.

"Your right where are my manner. My name is Cinder. Cinder Fall, what's yours?"

"Masamune Date." He said.

"It's a very nice name. I assume your not from this world are you?" Cinder looking deep into his eye.

"I'm impressed you know that, what gave it away?" Masamune asked looking at her flaming eyes.

"Your weapons and your armor. They are very old fashioned, but I enjoy that." Cinder getting closer. "So where are you from if I may ask?"

"If you would like to know, the country I come from is called Japan. I region I come from is called Oshu." Masamune told her.

"Very interesting, does did you lose your eye in battle?" Cinder touching the where is right eye is supposed to be.

"No, one of my retainers cut it out after I get an infection in my eye." Masamune told her.

"You must have trusted him very deeply to do a task like that." Cinder said as she lean closer to his ear. "I think it make you more attractive."

Masamune turned slightly red around the face as she said that. Many thought that his missing eye was a sign of weakness but she, Cinder, was complimenting him.

"I did enjoy our dance together but my teammate and I have to get going." Cinder said letting him go before and about to walk away til he grabbed her arm.

"So did I, since you sound so interested, maybe we could spend sometime together." Masamune told her.

"Maybe, we'll see." She said walking away and heading to the exit with two of her teammates.

"Aww isn't that sweet, you made a girlfriend." Yang said from behind him as Masamune turned around with a angry look on his face.

"Yang! We just had one dance and had a conversation." Masamune yelled at her.

"Take it easy, I'm only teasing. But we should be heading back to our dorms since the party is ending." Yang taking his arm. "Since you brought me here it's only fair you walk me back.

"Fine! I was getting sick of it anyway." Masamune muttered under his breath as they started to walk out of the ballroom, heading back to the dorms.

"So did you have fun? And be honest." She said to him in the middle of there walk.

"It's a bit strange but it was alright." He told her but only told half the truth as he did enjoy himself.

"I'll take that as a compliment, but glad you had a good time." She said as they continued to walk. "I know none of us didn't ask you but do you have a girlfriend back home?"

"If you mean a wife or a mistress, no I don't." Masamune said to her as she looked at him with a confused facial expression. "What?"

"Aren't you a bit young for marriage?" Yang asked afraid of what his answer would be.

"It's not that odd, some lords who have daughters, give then up as a negotiation and treaties. Also to produce heirs, especially in a war, in case that lord dies in battle or by illness."

"So women don't have much of a choose on who they marry?" Yang asked.

"Unless you're a peasant then no they don't."

"Then I hate in your world, besides the drinking that is."

"I'll be sure to treat you to a drink one day." He told her as he they were getting closer to the dorms.

"Well this is where we say good night, so see you in the morning." Yang let go of his arm and when into the room.

"Yeah see you in the morning." Masamune said heading to his room as he was changing to his night robe. 'Guess it was a good night after all."

On the other side of the drom Cinder, Emerald and Mercury were walking along side each other as they were heading to the room they were assigned to. "So how did the mission go at the CCTS?" Mercury asked.

"It could've gone better if that team leader with the giant scythe hadn't interrupt." Cinder said in a cold tone. "But no matter we got what we came for." Taking out her scroll and looking at the different files she received.

"So what the deal with asking the cyclop to dance with you?" Emerald asked sounding a bit curious.

"I saw him sitting there along and I had to get a dance partner before those so called guards from Atlas track me." She answered her greened hair associate. "Plus he's very interesting to look at." Getting ahead of the two as they gave off strange looks. 'And maybe soon he will join us.' She gave off her sigture grin.

 **And that it for this Chapter sorry it took so long but I had to do a lot over the Holidays and work. Also Some of you PM me that about Masamune going with Cinder well you guys still get a cookie since he did have a dance with her and plus I'm a fan of Jessica Nigri. So till next tome guys. And if you guys know of any good Rwby artist, PM me cause I think I want to give this story a cover art.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

The day after the dance, Masamune was pacing around with, Weiss, Blake and Yang, in their room as they were watching him nervously. "I can't believe it! A intruder inside the place!"

"Hey, we are all shocked at this scenario as much as you are. but what was Ruby suppose to do?" Weiss asked him as Ruby went up to the main office to explain about the scenario.

"Imbecile! She could have contacted us and the intruder could have not gotten away." Masamune yelled as his anger was increasing.

"How? We were all at the party, and it's not like we have our weapons or our scrolls on us all the time." Weiss pointed out to him which made him curse under his breath as he sat down on one of the beds. "Plus the CCT was tightly guarded so it's not like anyone can walk up to the place and take what they need."

"But you do have to wonder what they were after? It's not like any ordinary criminals are able to attack the Atlas guards and steal something." Blake said as a show of worry was shown on her face.

"You think it had something to do with Torchwick and the White Fang?" Yang asked.

"It has to be, there is no one else that could pull off something like this." Weiss proclaimed.

"Doesn't look like anyone else, if your going to make a move with something like that then it has to be something big. It's something like taking a pillar to a castle down." Masamune said to them all as they looked at him. "Oh come on it's not that surprising! other lords do it sometimes, especially themselves."

"You may have a point on something but we don't know all the details yet." As soon as Blake said that, Ruby walked right into the room. Weiss, Blake and Yang all run to her while Masamune stayed in his seat.

"So how did it go sis?" Yang asked her.

"It... was hard to say, I mean they said I did a good job with the situation but I feel like I didn't do much. I let her get away." Ruby frowned as she hung her head low.

"It was a risky move." Weiss sighed.

"No, I think you handled it well." Blake encouraged her.

"I hope so." Ruby said as she shrugged her shoulders.

"I'm sure everything will be alright Ruby." Yang comforted her little sister as she placed a hand on her shoulder. "Oh! I know what will cheer you up." She walked to the table as she was holding a small cylinder package that was a foot long.

"What's that?" Ruby asked her.

"I don't know yet. Dad sent this to us. I thought we could open it together."

"Ohh! Something from home." Ruby turning a one- eighty with a high pitched voice as she dash to the back on her sister wanting to grab the cylinder package. A second later a black cylinder shot down from the bottom as they five of them stood in front of it as it shook to review a black headed Pembroke Welsh Corgi.

Both Ruby and Yang jumped in excitement, Blake jumped back, Weiss stepped back in case it jumped on her and Masamune stared at the dog as to how it was able to be sent thought the mail. Then again everything in this world didn't make much sense to him. "Zweeeiii!" Ruby cheered as she picked the dog up and it started to lick her face.

"He sent a dog!?" Blake asked in both an angry and scared tone.

"In the mail?" Weiss added.

"So this it not normal around here is it?" Masamune asked.

"Maybe not to you guys, but he does stuff like this all the time." Yang answered them all.

"Your father or your dog?" Blake jumped up to Ruby's bed to get away as everyone else noticed.

Wiess when up to the Zwei with a serious tone as he looked back at her with a smiling face. "You mean to tell me this mangy, drooling, mutt, is going to wive with us forevah?" She said smiling. "Oh yes he is yes he is! Oh isn't he adorable!" She patted his head.

'And so the ice queen's heart has been melted.' Masamune thought as he approached them and inspects Zwei. "I never saw a dog like this and his legs are kinda stubby." As Zwei licked his face.

"Aww he like you." Ruby giggled as the one eyed warrior showed a face of annoyance.

"Guess you never saw a Pembroke Welsh Corgi." Weiss folded her arms as she gave off a smirk.

"Fool! Of course I haven't! The only dogs I know are the Akita, Hokkaido and the Spitz." He turned to her as ferrous electricity shot from there eyes.

"Please keep it away from my belongings." Blake said as she stayed on the top bed. As the Ice Queen and the Hothead turned away form each other.

A few seconds later, the P.A. was heard with Glynda Goodwitch on the speaker. "Will all first year students please report to the amphitheater.

"Well we can't exactly leave him here while we're gone for a week." Weiss said as Ruby put him down and he got to the bed happily barking at Blake as she tried to step away eyeing the dog.

"Look there's a letter." Yang cleared her throat before reading it. "Dear girls, I've go to leave the island for a few days, so I'm sending Zwei to you to tale care of. Enclosed is all the food you should need. Love you both, Taiyang." She finish then tilt the container upside down as a bunch of cans hit the floor while Zwei ran up to them and lay on the pile.

"What is he suppose to do with all that?" Weiss asked pointing to the cans.

"How is he supposed to eat all of it." Masamune added as he was well aware of canned food.

Yang shook the container again as a can opener lightly fell on Zwei's head and landed next to the cans of food. "Well, that settles it. Come on, Zwei will be here when we get back." She throw the paper and container on the floor as she walk our the door as Masamune followed by Blake, who jumped off the bed to the table then followed them by Weiss who was baby talking Zwei as she said good bye.

"This meeting has something to do with last night, no doubt." Masamune said as he folded his arms.

"Gee thanks for the info captain obvious." Weiss rolled her eyes as they stood in the back on the amphitheater as Ruby arrived a few minutes later with a backpack and set it with a bunch of others.

"Quite, quite please." Glynda announced. "Professor Ozpin would like to share a few words before we begin." Stepping away from the microphone to let the headmaster begin his speech.

"Today we stand together, united." He began. "Mistrel, Atlas, Vacuo, Vale. The four kingdoms of Remnant. On this day nearly eighty years ago, the largest war in recorded history came to an end. It was a war of ignorance, of greed and of oppression. A war that was about much more than where borders fell or who traded with whom. But about the very idea of individualism itself. We've fought for countless reasons, one of which being the destruction of all forms of art and self expression. As you all are well aware that was something many could not stand for. As a result, those who oppose this tyranny began naming their children after one of the core aspects of art itself. Color. It was their way to demonstrate that not only would they refuse to tolerate this oppression, but neither would the generations to come. And it was a trend that is held to this very day. We encourage individuality, expressionism, and unity. Though diversity. As I have said, today we stand together, united. But this bound cannot exist without effort. Which is why today while the rest of the world celebrates peace, Huntsmen and huntresses will work to uphold it. As first year students, you will be tasked with shadowing a professional huntsman or huntress, on a mission. Some of you may be taken out of the kingdom for several days. Others may work within the walls for the rest of the week. But no matter which path you choose, remember to be safe, remember your training, and remember to do your very best." He finished as a applauses echoed once he stepped away.

"This is perfect. All we have to do is shadow a huntsman working in the Southeast." Ruby told the other.

"Yeah! We'll follow them around by day and give them the slip at night." Yang pumped her fist in encouragement.

"Let's check 'Search and Destroy.'" Weiss suggested as they went to the board.

"Here we go. Quadrant five needs grimm cleared out." Ruby read the details of the mission.

"Well, it's in the Southeast." Blake couldn't argue.

"Then what are we waiting for, let's accept it." Masamune said as Ruby punched it in and entered the teams name only to see that it denied it. "What the hell!"

"Unacceptable to first year students, that a load of crap!" Yang agreed as she blew off steam.

"Any other suggestions?" Blake ask the group.

"We mail ourselves there." Ruby suggested as both Weiss and Masamune facepalmed the idea.

"Well that's one option." Ozpin said he walked to them holding his scroll. "Unfortunately, we determined that the concentration of grimm was too first year students." He explained as Yang bit the lower part of her lip. "It seems that particular region is rather popular. In fact I have the sneaking suspicion that the five of you will make your way there no matter which job you choose."

As seven eyes glared at the red haired leader as she scratched the back of her head. "Whatever make you say that?" She asked sarcastically to which everyone rolled there eyes at her.

"Still, I'm curious as to you all found yourselves at the docks last semester. And the reason for a thunderstorm hit there." Eyeing the one eyed warrior. "I'm also interested as to how you know how you learned about a "hideout" in the Southeast. And I certainly wonder why witnesses reported seeing robots and rose petals in a dance club sometime ago."

"Uhhmm... Uh-well" Ruby trying to fine the right words to explain but was silenced as Ozpin put up his hand.

"I doubt I'll ever find the exact answer I'm looking for. So how about this. Instead of waiting for you all to break the rules, why don't we just bend them?" Ozpin smirked as he unlocked his scroll and adjusted the mission as it was accepted.

"We won't let you down. Thank you professor." Ruby said to the head master.

"Do not thank me for this. Teamwork and persistence have carried you far, but you must understand, the things that await you beyond the protection of the kingdom will not care. Stay close to your huntsman at all times. And do exactly as he says. He will be leading you on this mission. And he can have you sent back to Beacon, if he finds your skills to be unsatisfactory." He gave off a warning as he walks away then add "Good luck" before fully walking away.

"No need to tell me twice about it, after all the battle scars I collected. Not the best of times." Masamune said as the girls looked at eachother as if frightened. "Don't tell me your all second thinking!"

"No, but it wasn't exactly uplifting." Yang said as the started to walk to their destination.

"It's the truth." Masamune and Blake said at the same time.

"It's gonna be tough but I know we can do it." Ruby said before a student pushed her aside.

"Hey team CFVY back!" He pointed as indeed, Coco, Fox, Velvet and Yatsuhashi were right in front of them looking exhausted and head hanging low.

Blake was the first to run into the them as she stopped Velvet looking concerned. "Velvet? Are you ok?"

"I'm fine, I had Yatsuhashi look out for me." The rabbit faunus replied as the others walked up to her.

"Your mission was supposed to a week ago. What happened?" Weiss asked looking concerned for her and her teammates.

"N-Nothing happened." Velvet said as she began to lower it. "It's just that there were just so many. But don't worry, you first year are just shadowing huntsmen so you should be fine." Encouragingly.

"We should be fine, after all it's not like a big going on" Masamune scoffed.

"Well good luck." She weaved as she followed her teammates.

"We can do this. We never backed down before and we're not going to start now." Ruby said to them. "Besides, it won't only be us out there. We'll be fighting alongside a genuine huntsman!" But as they they got to there location all of their faces turn to shock as they saw the the spike green haired man and explore suit that was Oobleck.

"Why, hello girls and gentleman. Who's ready to fight for their lives?" He asked them.

"Professor Oobleck?" Weiss asked.

"Yes, I'm afraid those bags won't be necessary. Seeing as you've opted to shadow a huntsman on what is now essentially a reconnaissance mission. I can assure you we will not be establishing a single base of operations. Rather we will be traversing several miles of hazardous wasteland, and making camp in any habitable locations we may stumble upon. I've packed all our essentials myself provened the air course and readied the airships" He said in his quicken pace. "And! It Doctor Oobleck. I didn't earn a Ph.D for fun you know thank you very much." Getting a mear inche between him and Weiss and quickly distanced himself.

"Uhhh." Weiss looked at Blake but the cat faunus couldn't answer the question.

"Come now children, according to my schedule we are already three minutes behind, schedule." He dashed ahead of them and heading to the Bullhead.

"Well alright looks like we're going to saved the world with, -bleck, okay when you say it out loud it sounds worse." Ruby hunger her head low as they all nodded with that agreement.

"Save the World?" A voice said from behind them as they turn to find out that it was Nora who said that with team JNPR. "You're going on world-saving missions without us? I'm hurt and sad! Maybe a little hungry, but that last one is not your fault, Ren!" She narrowed her eyes towards her partner who turned away with his arms crossed.

"Sounds exciting, where are you heading." Jaune asked.

"Just outside the kingdom." Ruby told them.

"So are we!" Nora jumped

"Ren and Nora wanted to shadow the sheriff of a nearby village." Pyrrha explained.

"We set out tomorrow." Ren added.

"Then you can party with us for tonight" Neptune and Sun coming out of nowhere. "We're shadowing a crime specialist. All inner-city detective stuff. We get junior badges."

"We normally go to the city with you guys, which means usually stuff's always exploding and junk. So we thought this might be a better way to check out the kingdom when it's y'know, normal."

"Well-"

"Four minutes kids!" Oobleck said in the distance.

"Let's cut the chat and get on before we he make us write a damn assignment." Masamune leading them to the airship. "We'll talk to all of you when we get back."

"Good luck you five, especially you Cyclops." Sun said.

"I don't need luck you fool!" He said back to him while walking to the airship. "And call me cyclops again without the word dragon following it, I'll be sure to give you a taste of my power." Glaring at the monkey before walking off to the and boarding the ship as they departed. Once the airship got off the ground, the team was holding onto the railings of the ship, they looked below to see the city and its walls surrounding it. 'So this is the city and it's walls, I have to say it's pretty fortified. It's better then any castle that is built in Japan.' Thinking to himself as he noticed that the girls were having a conversation with their teacher.

"I never saw you as much as a fighter." Yang told Oobleck.

"I admit I fancy myself more of a, intellectual but I can assure you, as a huntsman, I've had my fair share of tussles." Oobleck told them all.

"Like the mushroom?" Ruby asked.

"Those are truffles." Blake corrected her.

"Like the sprout?"

"Those are brussels." Yang corrected her.

"Besides, given my expertise in the field of history as well as my dabblings in the art of archaeological surveys our dear headmaster saw it fit to this particular, assignment." Oobleck said to them all.

"What does history have to do with this?" Weiss asked.

"A Lot!" Masamune said. "When your in battle you don't just charge at the enemy base and hope to make out alive, sometimes you have to find a weak point in the castles defenses, even if it means breaking down on wall, you don't repeat the same mistakes over again."

"What he said makes perfect sense!" Oobleck said to the others. "What Mr. Date said is infact a true statement. Like history, if you repeat the sames moves over again, it will only lead to downfall instead. You have to plain out your moves carefully and know what your opponent is thinking."

"So like Remnant Risk?" Yang asked hoping to get a better sense of it.

"Yes, of course, but unlike Remnant Risk, it's live people instead of pieces and in the southeast is one of the kingdom's greatest failures-"

"-Mountain Glenn." Ruby finished for the Doctor as all eyes, expect Yang's, turned on her.

"That's right it was an expansion of Vale. But in the end it was overrun by Grimm and fenced off from the rest of the city." Yang remembered hearing about it.

"Correct! And now it stands abandoned, as a dark reminder." Oobleck added.

"And a likely place for a hideout." Blake muttered out loud.

"Precisely." Oobleck smirked as he adjusted his glasses. "And speaking of the devil, we're nearly there." He pointed out to them as they each saw the abandoned city. The buildings to the place was either have built or half destroyed as they all knew what was the cause of all of this.

Shock and horror was displayed on the samurai's face at what he saw, he knew about the horror of war in his world, but he never saw something like this before as building were falling apart because of those beasts that live in this world. Once the Bullhead got close enough to a clear landing spot, everyone jumped off and had there hands on their weapons at the ready, looking at their surroundings. They saw nothing that looked suspicious and they didn't hear anything either except for the wind.

"Everyone, you still may be students but as of this moment your first mission as huntsman and huntresses has begun. From this point forward you need to do exactly as I say. Do you understand?" Oobleck asked them as they nodded their heads. "Ruby! I thought I told you to leave all your backs at school." As the rest of the team did wounder why she brought the green bag that was on her back.

"But, uh you hadn't tell us to listen to you yet... So I didn't." She replied to him as she gave a fake grin.

"She's not wrong." Oobleck mumbled to himself.

"What did you bring?" Masamune asked as he stepped closer to her and saw that it was moving around. "You didn't... you brought the mutt!?" As Zweis head popped out of the bag and gave him a lick.

"We're here to investigate an abandoned urban jungle teeming with death and hostility and you brought, a dog?" Oobleck asked in a serious tone as the team leader looked nervous.

"I-"

"Genius!" He cut her off as he picked up Zwei out from her bag with the others looking wide eyed at what they were seeing. "Canines are historically known for their perceptive nose and heightened sense of sound. Making them excellent companions for huntsman such as ours!" he lifted the dog in the air as they both spun around.

"I'm a genius. Ruby smile proudly as the others looked down to the ground and shook their heads slowly as Yang, Weiss and Masamune facepalmed.

"What are your orders doctor?" Blake asked Oobleck.

"Ah! Straight to the chase, I like it!" Oobleck dropped Zwei and ran up to them. "As you have been informed the Southeast area has been marked as a recent hotspot for Grimm activity. Now there are several possible explanations for this behavior. One of which being Grimm.

The team looked at eachother then back at the Professor.

"Uhh, what?" Ruby asked.

"Grimm, a creature of Grimm approximately a hundred yards from us at this very moment." Oobleck says as he sips from his container which all of Team RWBY looked behind them as they saw a lone Beowulf which made them all unsheathed their weapons ready to attack. "Stop. There are number of reasons why Grimm would congregate in this particular area. Most likely of which would be their attraction to negativity. Sadness, envy, loneliness, hatred, all qualities that are likely held by our hidden group harboring ill intent."

"So what now?" Ruby asked.

"I say we wait til it draws the whole pack. If it's anything like regular wolves it will lead the others to soon." Masamune said as they carefully looked at the Beowulf.

"How long do we wait?" Yang asked.

"It's uncertain, hours, days, weeks, why lone Grimm have been known to stand isolated from the pack for months- and there's the whole pack." Oobleck said as more Beowolves came into view as one of them was looking right at the group as the others followed. "And now they've seen us."

"Then let's not waste time and attack." Masamune said leaving all questions aside and took out one of his pistols as he fired one straight at one of the wolves head. As the rest of the group charged.

Yang punched her way through a dozen beowolves as they were swinging their claws at her but she was able to dodge them as she blasted on though it's chest as a hole was made as she did the same to the other one. They keep swinging their claws at her but was unsuccessful as she jumps on one of them and punches it through its head and does the same to the next one as she ran from them as they chased her.

In Blake's part, she was surrounded by the Grimm, but she remained calm as she slowly drew Gambol Shroud. As one of them jumped in to attack her, she used her Shadow semblance as she jumped into the air and sliced it in half as she did a half flip to and though the other one as it fell dead and jump to the air one more time as she cut another beowulf in half. She then turned it into its gun form and shot down the remaining beowolves that surrounded her til none of them were left standing.

Weiss was by some beowolves, but was luring them, as she thrusted Myrtenaster at a beowulf that was in front of her as she spins around and faces the many Grimm that was chasing her and charges at them as they fall dead.

Meanwhile Masamune was very determined as he cut thought Grimm with his saber. One of them charged at him but the young dragon was able to block the attack with his saber and cut through it as lightening surrounded his blade and was able to cut the beast in half. He then saw many coming from both side as he sheath his saber and pulls out his pistols as he fire from both sides as he quickly reloads are forced into a maelstrom of bullets and draws his saber once more as he cuts through the beasts.

Ruby was firing her Crescent Rose as a whole bunch of beowolves came charging at her. She kept firing til there were not as many were left standing as she propels herself towards the beowolves as she cuts them down in half. "Huh, piece of cake." She says as Oobleck stands right in front of her.

"Do now celebrate just yet, for I am certain this is the first bout of many, shall we continue?" He says as more beowolves approached them.

"Damn it all to hell!" Masamune shouted as they continued to fight the beowolves as they were growing tired of the continuous slaughter of Grimm.

"Excellent work!" Oobleck clapped. "Unfortunately there doesn't seem to be any signs of criminal operation in this sector. Oh well, moving on!" Walking away from them as they scouted the area once it was clear.

"Hey Doc you know I was actually looking forward to seeing a pro huntsman in action. Like fighting or at least helping us fight.?" Yang asked almost impatient.

"Ah, but I am in action, scouring the ruins of this once great city for any signs of irregularity." He tells her as he turns around facing her. "Not every mission is filled with terror and heroism. Sometimes it's just heightened form of extermination. Remember, this is a job, and you signed up for it. I do hope you understand that."

Well yeah. Of coarse." Yang says as Oobleck just looks at her with a expressionless face as they continued to walk on.

"We got company." Ruby pointed as more beowolves came charging towards them. They formed a semicircle defense as they took on the Grimm while the Doctor asked them some questions.

"Tell me Yang, why did you choose this line of work?"

"Well to fight monsters and sav-"

"No, that is what your doing, I want to know why you do it." He tells her more in detail. "The honest reason as to why you want to become a huntress."

"The Honest reason?" She asked as she turned around looked at him in the eye. "I'm a trill seeker. I want to travel around the world and get wrapped up in as many crazy adventures as I can. And if I help people along the way then that's even better. It's a win-win y'know?" Before turning around again and punching a Beowulf in the face.

"I see." He says as he turns to Weiss who was trusting her weapon to the ground while the Beowolves froze in place. "And what about you Miss Schnee, a girl born into fame and fortune such as yourself certainly doesn't need the extra work. So, why choose this job over a cushy job in Atlas?"

"It's exactly as you said, I'm a Schnee." She said as she killed the beowulf that was impaled by her weapon. "I have a legacy of honor to uphold. Once I realized I was capable of fighting, there was no longer a question of what I would do with my life. It was my duty."

"Interesting." He said as he went up to Blake who cut down a door to find small nevermores as she switched Gambol to it's gun mode and fire at the birds. "And what about you Blake? You seem to carry yourself with a sense of purpose."

"There is too much in this world to just stand by and do nothing. Inequality, corruption, someone has to stop it."

"Very well, how?" Oobleck asked her.

"I...uh" As she struggled to give him an answer while he dashed out from her and head to the one eyed warrior who was cutting down many Beowolves continuously.

"Masamune, I can't ask you about anything about being a hunter, but I am curious as to why your land was in a civil war." Oobleck asked him.

"The whole thing started with the last Ashikaga Shogun, he was weak and couldn't keep his government together." Masamune told the Doctor about it as he took out his pistol and shot one square in the head. "Soon the other clans stared to rebel, and the conflict got so big that the Clans wanted to put themselves as Shogun." He answered as he face Oobleck.

"But shouldn't the other clans had helped this so called shogun and developed a proper government instead of working against each other?" Oobleck asked.

Masamune didn't say anything else as he had to answer to come up with after that. The war started during his when his grandfather's time as war and Hideyoshi was already taking control of the land. so maybe he should of took out his pride aside and built a better Japan even if it was making him a vassal.

"Well I think that will have to do for today. It's going to be dark soon." Throwing his bag to Yang. "The four of you set up camp in that building. Oh and please do make sure that there are no more of those creatures." He said as he face Masamune, Weiss, Blake and Yang. "Your leader and I are going to secure the perimeter, come Ruby." He said as he, Ruby and Zwei head out together.

The four of them looked at each other and shrugged as they walked off to the building to set camp for the night. "All clear." Masamune said as he and Blake checked the area to see no signs of the Grimm or the White Fang. Yang gathered some firewood and used her weapon, as she punched it, to create a fire for warmth.

"I can't believe we couldn't find anything." Yang huffed as she sat next to the fire.

"It's only been the first day you idiot!" Masamune said to her. "It could take days to find out what they are planning." Before the both of them gave eachother a glare.

"Fighting is not going to get anywhere." Blake stepping in between them to break them off. "We were just a bit unfortunate this time. We can't alway have luck on our side."

"That's not what I meant." Weiss said as the others looked at her. "Earlier when Oobleck was questioning us, about upholding the legacy. There's more to it then that." Giving off something painful in her tone.

"Yeah, no me too." Yang said feeling the same way. "I mean, I don't know."

"I don't know either." Blake agreed. "I know what I want to do but, I figured I'd always take things one step at a time."

"I guess we all can agree on something." Masamune sounding more calm then usual. "I figure what the doctor said affected us all."

"Well it doesn't matter, we know why we're here. Right?" Yang asked as she looked at her teammates looking not sure themselves.

"Ah wonderful!" Oobleck dashed towards them minutes after they set camp up. "A textbook campfire."

"Fire!" Ruby gasped excitedly as she and Zwei came minutes behind him as they both sat next to it to huddle for it's warmth.

"Very good, eat your dinner and hurry to bed. We have a lot of ground to cover tomorrow and we'll need you to take turns keeping watch over our temporary abode, any volunteers for the first watch?" Oobleck asked.

"Yo." Ruby raised her hand as she got up and walked passed her sister before getting stopped.

"Hey, did Oobleck asked you why you wanted to be a huntress?" Yang asked her. "I mean, what did you tell him?"

Ruby tilted her head a little to think. "No he didn't, weird. Oh well goodnight guys." Walking away to a ledge and took out Crescent Rose in sniper rifle form.

"Night." they all said as the took out sheets that they had with them and tried to fall asleep. Weiss, Yang and Blake were did fall asleep, only to wake up again, as Masamune was tried to sleep but couldn't as his nightmares gotten worse.

"Blake? Are you awake?" Yang asked as she replied a yes to her partner. "Why do you think he asked us about being a Huntress? Like...what was he trying to say?"

"Maybe he was just curious."

"Ya think?"

"No."

"Weiss, Masamune, you awake?"

"Of course I'm awake! You two are talking!" Weiss scolded. "And when I said I wanted to honor my family's name... I meant it." Looking down at her feet.

"And I'm just having a hard time sleeping." Masamune turning over to them and turned to Weiss. "And I know how a family name means, not wanting it to be soiled by other and step all over."

"At least I'm not the the only one that understands what I'm going thought." She said. "I know what my father has done with the Schnee Dust Company. Ever since he took control, our business has operated in a...more gray area."

"That's putting it lightly." Blake laughed halfheartedly

"And that's why I want to change that!" Weiss getting half way up as she lowered herself again. "If I took an Atlas job, it would change anything. So coming to Beacon would help change that."

"All my life, I fought for what I thought was right." Blake said looking up to the ceiling of the broken building. "I had a partner named Adam. More of a mentor, actually. He always assured me that what we doing would make the world a better place. But of course, his idea of a perfect future turned out to be... not perfect for anyone." Struggling with the last part as it when she saw his symbol right on the ceiling. "I joined the Academy because I knew Huntsman and Huntresses were regarded as the most noble warriors in the world. Always fighting for good. But I never thought past that. When I leave the Academy... What will I-? How can I undo so many years of hate?" She questions herself.

"I'm sure you'll figure it out..." Yang whispered. "You're not one to back down from a challenge, Blake."

"But I am! I do it all the time! When you learned I was a Faunus, I didn't know what to do, so I ran. When I realized my oldest partner had become a monster, I ran. Even my...Semblance. I was born with this ability to leave behind a shadow of myself. An empty copy that takes the hit while I run away." She looked disappointed at herself as she wrapped her arms around herself as the fears came to her.

"At least you two have something that drives you." Yang flipping over to see them. "I've just kinda always gone with the flow, you know? And that's fine, I mean, that's who I am. But how long can I really do that for?" She said with uncertainty in her eyes. "I wanna be a Huntress...not really I want to be a hero. But because I want the adventure. I want a life where I won't know what tomorrow will bring. And that will be a good thing. Being a Huntress just happens to line up with that." Flipping over again to face the ceiling. "I'm not Ruby. She always wanted to be a Huntress. It's like she said. Ever since she was a kid, she dreamt about being the heroes in the books. Helping people and saving the day and never asking for anything else in return. Even when she couldn't fight, she knew that's what she wanted to do. That's why she trains so hard to get where she is today."

"At least you don't know what it's like in a war." Masamune huffed. "I mean when he talked to me about why I became a warlord. I did it to protect my land and my clan and the war began during my grandfather's time and when I became the head of the clan, already many other clans came to attack me and I had to fight back, If only I was born a decade earlier, I could have ruled the land...and prevented somethings." He thought as a flashback come back to him. "And maybe if I bowed to that damn monkey, Hideyoshi, I could have saved a lot of people, my men... my family." Whispering the last part.

"I think you would make a great Snowgun." Yang said.

"It's Shogun, Xio Long, Shogun!" Masamune yelled feeling his anger fulling. "Even if I don't become Shogun, at least I want to be remembered as a great lord."

"I guess we all want something in our own way. Me with family business, Yang wanting an adventure, Blake finding the right path, and Masamune with leadership." Weiss sighs. "We all have something to think about and also something to keep our minds up. And the reasons why we became Hunters and Huntresses is to protect the people first and our personal goals second."

The four of them agree on that statement and took there turns on the watch shift from Ruby to Blake to Weiss to Masamune to Yang. There the One-Eyed Dragon was having one of his many nightmares.

 _In the presence of Yonezawa castle stood a seven year old Masamune bowing before his mother, Yoshihime. Whose hair was a messy brown and two green ribbon attached to both sides of her hair, dull brown eyes that looked soulless and pale skin as she wore a traditional green kimono with black flower designs and purple armor under it as well as a black underskirt. But the one thing that made her unique was her smile, it wasn't a gentle kind smile, it was a smile of pity and looking above you as if he was a poor merchant begging the emperor for forgiveness._

 _"Mother-"_

 _"Why are you bowing before me Masamune?" She asked. "Don't you know you're low as it is?" Masamune quickly rose his head up and looked at her. "Your father made a terrible choice of making you the head of the family. Your hot headed, your weak and not to mention that you are not whole!" Pointing to his missing right eye._

 _"I did it to save my life. I told Kinjiro to cut out my eye so that it would stop the infection from spreading, you should know that more then anyone, don't you even care!?"_

 _"Do not raise your voice to your mother! I brought you up into this world and I can take you out of it!" She said no longer having that creepy smile but was replaced with one of anger as she stood up, walked up to him, and slapped him across the face. Masamune let out a tearful cry as he felt the sting across his face. "Now get out of my sight." As everything turned black around him._

"Masamune, Masamune!" Blake shaking him as put his hand on his saber. "Ruby is missing."

"What?! Where did she go!?" He yelled as he got to his feet and grabbed his weapons.

"We don't know but Zwei came running to us and barked real loudly." Yang said as everyone followed Zwei. They soon got to a really big hole in the ground with Crescent Rose laying on the ground next to it. "Ruby's scythe!"

"Oh no..." Blake gasped as they ran up to where the hole was.

" Do you think she fell?" Weiss looked at the hole the took the whole street.

"No doubt about it, this whole looks very fresh." Masamune looking at the the siding. "She could have landed on a soft spot and fell." grabbing Crescent Rose.

Oobleck looked at the hole as he looked down. "Of course, of course, of course,of course! How could I be so stupid!?"

"Doctor Oobleck, what's wrong?" Yang asked him as he was running around like a mad man.

"Mountain Glenn! An expansion on Vale that was inevitably destroyed by creatures of Grimm! Previously home to thousands of people! Working people, commuting to the city, the main city. Developed a subway system to the inner city. Grimms attacks increased! Population in danger, now desperately searching for shelter! City evacuates into metro tunnels and what do they find!?" Asking each of them at he dashed in front of them. "The South-East quadrant of Vale is known wild forests and deep caves!"

"Doc, what are you saying?" Yang asked as they all don't know what he's talking about.

"My dear, we're not just looking for an underground crime network!" Oobleck said grabbing her shoulders. We're looking for AN UNDERGROUND CRIME NETWORK!"

"They've been working in caves?" Blake asked.

"No no, Mountain Glenn was Vale's first serious attempt at expansion. It worked for a short period of time thanks to an aggressive perimeter defense and unique transportation. The city developed an elaborate subway system to carry citizens safely from the new territory into the main Kingdom. Sadly without many natural barriers Vale had to protect its borders, Mountain Glenn was doomed from the start. As the end drew near, the citizens of the territory made one last attempt at survival. They took shelter beneath the city, in massive caves that they had cleared out for the subway. And they cut themselves off from the surface.

"An underground village? Sounds like something from a folklore." Masamune said looking at the hole. "What happened next Doctor?"

"An explosion opened the mouth of another cavern... filled with subterranean Grimm." He answered in a deep sadden voice as a minute of silence took place. "After that... the Kingdom officially seal off the tunnels, creating the worlds largest tomb. If Ruby is down there..." He took his Thermos out as it turned into a handheld torch. "We must find her."

"Then let's not waste anymore time. We got a teammate save." Masamune looked into the hole before jumping in and landing on his feet with Crescent rose in his hands, scouting the area.

"Do you see her, Mr. Date?" Oobleck asked from above.

"So far I don't see anything." He shouted as he looked around while Zwei was the next to come down followed by Weiss, Yang, Blake and Oobleck.

"Where do you think she went?" Yang asked looking on to of the building that they landed on.

"Only one way to found out." Blake said as they started to get down from the building looking for there lost teammate.

"Why didn't she just wait for us and call?" Weiss said looking around til she found out that there was no signal in this area.

"Weiss get down." Blake mouthed as the whited haired looked confused til she turned around and saw two White Fang members pointing patrolling as she took cover by a building.

"Least we know they are here." Yang said quietly as the rest join along side her. "What should we do?"

"We follow them and see where they go. They may have taken Ruby as prisoner." Oobleck said which got them all, except Masamune, frighten at the thought.

"Nothing to report, let's head back." One of them said as he lead his partner. Not too far behind, Team RWBY followed. They stopped following them as they noticed a more and more members of the White Fang were all over the place.

"What should we do? They're all over the place." Weiss asked looking as there were White Fang everywhere.

"First we find an opening or some sort of distraction, to give us more of a advantage so we could charge." Oobleck said to them all.

"Then let's make a destruction." Masamune looking happy as he looked around and spotted a loose building. He took out one of his pistols from it's holsters and charged his aura into the gun. ' Lets hope this works.' He thought to himself as he fired the lighting fast bullet as it spread right through the building as it collapses. Many of the White Fang ran to get out of the way to not get hurt and giving the distraction RWBY needed. "Charge now!" As thy all attcked the the Terrorist group and draining them as far back. Some of the White Fang tried to fight back but were unable to due to RWBY's teamwork.

"Look I see her! Blake spotted Ruby running towards them.

"And it look who was with her." Yang said in disguise as Torchwick and many other White Fang members where trying to shoot at them, especially her little sister. But she get tip off as there were five of them in facing her and aiming there guns at her. Seeing that she didn't any harm to her sister, Yang blasted them out of the way. "Ruby!" Hugging her little sister. "Are you Okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine, but Torchwick's got all kinds of weapons and robots down there." Ruby told them as Masamune handed Crescent Rose back to her. "Androids, mechs- they're all loaded up on train cars."

"Ah that's ridiculous! There's tunnels are sealed the tracks lead to a dead end." Oobleck told her til there was a microphone like sound was heard.

"Get to your places, we are leaving now!" Torchwick said as what sounded like a train moving.

"I stand corrected." He said fixing his glasses. "Quickly get on to the train!" He told them as they ran to the back to the moving train.

"where not going to make it." Weiss said as her pace began to slow.

"Only imbeciles and fools would give up now!" Masamune said as he grabbed her hand and increased in speed as they jumped on top of the train.

"Hurry children! We must get to the front and stop this train!" Oobleck said as they all nodded and pulled out their weapons.

"Uh...Professor?" Weiss asked.

"Doctor." He corrected.

"What's that?" She pointed in a heach of the train. As there was a rectangular silver box with wires attached to it.

"That my dear...is appears to be a bomb." He said as everyone backed away an inch.

"We got baddies!" Ruby pointed as many White Fang members were slowly walking there way to them. "I didn't expect them to go..." Before Oobleck could continue speaking, the bomb to the cart started to beep and flash red. "...easy on us... Time to go!" He said as Ruby, Masamune and Yang when to the next cart while he stop Blake for a second. "Blake! Detach the caboose! It will kill us all!"

"On it!" She ran to the the end of where the caboose and the next car met but to her utter shock, the train cars were detaching themselves. "It decoupled itself."

"What?" Oobleck asked as she pointed to the detected car as it exploded. "This is not good."

"Neither is this." Ruby said as she and Weiss open the hatch to the car as it had another bomb.

" No, no, no, no." Oobleck said as he jumped one car to the next. "They all have bombs!" As they all jumped to the next one as it detach and exploded.

"It doesn't make sense! Why are they blowing up their own cargo?!" Yang getting confused.

"Unless we're not the targets." Masamune said thinking aloud as he noticed the walls were more loose and began to crack. He ran next to Oobleck, pulled out his two pistols, facing the White Fang.. "Doctor, what happened to the Grimm that were down here a long time ago?"

Ooblecks eyes widen as he noticed something. "Of coarse! The White Fang are blowing up the walls so that the Grimm dormant here could easily get to the city!" As the next car exploited proving his point.

"I'll Clear a path for you five, so you can stop the bombs and this damn machine!" Masamune shooting at many of the White Fang members as he can. "Go!

"Your not doing this alone." Oobleck said as he launch a fireball as some of them fell off the train.

"I"ll help too." Ruby firing Crescent Rose with Zwei next to her.

"The three of you go below and stop those bombs!" Oobleck told Weiss, Yang and Blake as they did what he said and got inside the train. As Ruby, Masamune, Oobleck and Zwei were making there way to the front, they were halted by a Paladin Mech Suit. Zwei went in front of the group as he jumped into the air as Oobleck swing his thermos sending him flying into a fireball and going right though the mech suit and sent flying off the train.

"What the hell! This Mutt is out of the normal." Masamune said as he saw Zwei land on the car away from them unscratched.

"That's my Zwei for you." Ruby said as she goes after the next mech suit as she uses her speed to to dodge any bullets in the air as she drove her scyhe into the cockpit of the machine, making it useless.

"I hope the others are having a better time then us." Masamune taking out his saber as he was fighting off one of the Paladins.

Blake, Weiss and Yang entered inside the car to see of they could either stop the train or stop the explosions.

"Blake, here. This should help you in a fight." Weiss giving her a dust magazine while she loaded it on Gambol Shroud and quickly ran to the front, only to be stopped halfway by Neo.

"You two go on ahead, this one's mine." Yang told the both of them as she distracted Neo long enough for them to pass her.

Yang and Neo were now face to face with each other. As Yang towered above her as Neo smirked. She tried to punch the little multi colored haired girl but was sent back. as if she punched herself. Yang sent multiple punches and kicks to her, however Neo dodge every single one of them and using her parasol as a shield when Yang uses her range attack. Neo gained the upper hand as she sent her own kicks, sending Yang to the floor and hitting her with her parasol. Yang was getting tired after fighting off so many grimm during the day as well as staying up from her shift. With everything she had, Yang tried to hit her, but Neo blocked all the attack and got her into a lock where she tossed her to the ceiling, knocking her out. Neo pulled out a sword in her parasol about to make the final blow, but a black haired woman with a Grimm like mask came out of nowhere and swung her sword right at Neo making her back up. Neo's eyes went all gray at the sight of the woman as she retreated and vanished. Seeing that Neo was gone, the woman created a portal to who knows where and began to cross it. At the same time Yang was regaining her consciousness and saw a glimpse of her savior. 'Mom?' She thought then realized that her teammates might be in trouble, so she shook the though off and ran to the front of the train.

As Yang was taking care of Neo. Weiss and Blake were hurrying to the front of the train. However, they were soon face to face with the White Fang Lieutenant dragging a chainsaw with him.

"You go on ahead. I'll take care of him." Weiss told Blake as she clashed blades with the lieutenant as Blake passed by them both. The both of them were evenly match at first but Weiss was able to get to an opening thrust at him, making him fall on his back, only to get up slowly.

The lieutenant laughed in joy as he was getting up. "Finally, I get to kill a Schnee." Readying his chainsaw.

Weiss stays her stance and position. Til the lieutenant charged at him but Weiss was able to make a forcefield, bringing him back a foot, and striking with as many slashes and thrusts as she can land on him. The lieutenant was taking in a lot of blows as she used her speed glyphs to land multiple blows on him getting him on his back again. As Weiss was about to deliver the fatal blow on him, the lieutenant quickly got to his feet.

"Come 'ere Princess." He said as he grabbed her face and slamming her down to the floor hard then throwing her into the air and hit her with his chainsaw. Thanks to her arua, Weiss was unable to get killed and sliced in half, sending her to the flying to the next car.

Blake made it to the front of the train, only to find Torchwick waiting for her. "Hello Kitty Cat. Ya miss me? " He said twirling his cane in hand while approaching her. "You know, we really ought to stop meeting like this. People are gonna talk."

But Blake didn't take it too lightly as she came running at him while he walked towards her. She draw Gambol Shroud very quickly and used a fire clone to make Torchwick hit it stay airborne til she jumps in the air and brings two slash attacks to send him to the floor a few feet away from her.

Torchwick quickly got to his feet as he fired his cane, only for her to do the same trick again only with stone. She used her weapon and sheathe to attack at him as they blocked each other only for Blake to get him stuck with ice clone and delivering a long ranged slash attack that sends him flying, hitting the door to the other side for the car, and falling on his back were Blake pointed her blade at his throat.

"Why are we fighting? I saw you at the rally. We're on the same side, and you know it." Torchwick tired to smooth talk but ended up getting the blade closer to his neck. "Ooh, still feisty. So what are we gonna do now? Do you really think a little bow on top is gonna make people forget what you were? What you've done?" It was at that point that the lieutenant entered the room with a badly hurt Weiss being tossed to the floor behind Blake. "So what's it gonna be, Blake?" Roman got his answer when she sheathed her weapons and kicked him across the head, leaving him out cold and help out her teammate to try to fight off the lieutenant, only to see that Yang got behind him and knocked him out cold.

"You two ok?" Yang asked them both.

"We're fine, but we should focus on the getting to the front." Blake told them as they hurried to the front of the train. Finally after all the fighting all of the fighting, they made it to the front of the train only to be disappointed. The breaks of the the whole train was cut off. "This is not good."

"We'll have to warn Ruby, Oobleck and Masamune about this." Weiss told the other two as they got up to on top of the train were they both saw Ruby and Masamune ahead of them. "You guys we have a big problem. The train lost it's brakes."

"We have a bigger problem." Masamune pointed to the were the end of the line is not to far away.

"What do we do?" Blake asked as Ruby and Wiess look at each other knowing what to do. Weiss stabs the roof of the train and covered them in a large layer of ice before the train hit the wall.

Moments later they all slowly got up from the train collision and aloud alarm ringing. Looking to see if every one is alright and that they were all in the middle of Vale. But it all turned dark as many Grimm popped out of the ground and started to attack the city.

"Damn it we need to get rid of all these Grimm before they do too much damage." Masamune drawing his saber and sliced a boawulf in half and shooting at many others with his pistols. Ruby dug her Scythe into the ground and used it to send multiple kick as a bunch of beowolves then decapitating them as she pulled it out of the ground. Yang punched her way thought creeps and Ursa as she also jumped on top of them and firing in mid are at a large group of them. Blake was shooting and Weiss was cutting through a bunch.

"Nora Smash!" Nora coming into view as she flew towards the King Taijitu and slammed her hammer on its skull knocking it out.

"Backup is here. Jaune said as he Pyrrha and Ren came to and helped out with the situation at hand.

"No body move junior detectives!" Sun pulling out a badge.

"We have badges, so you know it's-"

"Just help already you idiots!" Masamune yelled at them as he already killed fifthteenth Grimm so far and killing his sixteenth. After that was said the, Atlas army showed up and help out with there Atlesian Knights as they fight their way to against the military. Also with the help of Emerald, Mercury, Team CVFY, Professor Port, the returned Zwei and Oobleck and Professor Goodwitch, the job was done and Torchwick was taken away on a prison ship.

And now Team Rwby and Zwei were all on the edge of Beacon looking right at the the city.

"Well we did it." Yang sounded exhausted.

"If we don't get extra credit for that, I'm going to be seriously disappointed." Weiss said seriously to all of them.

"I'm sure they will, after all we halted whatever plans the White Fang made with that Torchwick imbecile." Masamune countered.

"But we didn't solve anything. A lot of people were hurt , and we still don't even know why they did this, or who that mystery girl was." Ruby reminded them.

"We may not have all the answers, but we do have a lot of dangerous people behind bars. And I think that's something we can be proud of." Blake said to cheer everyone up.

"Yay, Teamwork, camaraderies, good guys, go team, alright good job." Yang laid back as she said all this sarcastically with Zwei layback with her. "But what now?"

"I'd suggest training for the tournament, but I...think we have that covered at this point." Weiss said.

"And there is still the issue of me going back to my world but so far it seems nothing came up." Masamune sighed.

"I guess we should all get some shut eye then?" Ruby asked as they all agreed and headed to their dorms.

Meanwhile in the city in Vale, Cinder, Mercury and Emerald were discussing on what will happen next.

"All in all. I'd call today a success." Cinder smirked as she told her two henchmen.

"Those stupid kids and that samurai made a mess of things." Emerald pointed out.

"Yeah and a lot of those Faunus didn't make it out of those tunnels." Mercury added. "You still think the White Fang's gonna still listen to us?"

"No. But they'll listen to me." Adam Taurus, the leader of the White Fang, Approaching them.

"At least we didn't loose our favorite ally. But Torchwick is temporally out of the picture so we are just making some minor adjustment." Cinder told him. "Also, you friend seems to be the one who help take him down."

Adam tensed up a bit as he know who she was talking about. "No matter, once everything has gone to plan, I'll take everything and everyone she ever loves and rip it out of her."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

It's been a month since "The Breach" and Masamune still hasn't come any closer to finding a way home, and not knowing how Kojiro and the others were faring against Hideyoshi, or if they'd already lost, was constantly on the dragon warlord's mind. Well, not right now though, as the loud cheering from the crowd around him, the narrating from the two Beacon professors , and watching his surrogate team battle it out below caused his thoughts of the war back home to not even come close to his focus right now.

"This is so pointless, how can something like fighting, be turned into a foolish performance?" He muttered to himself as he had no choice but to look as they fought.

"Was my match pointless too then?" Cinder, who was sitting next to him, leaned over to him.

"Your's was less pointless and more one sided." He told her as he remembers them in the match facing another team as they easily took the upper hand and defeated them. "Thought I never seen that other girl before, and she did the most damage."

"She's not very social with others." Cinder told him. "She like to keep to herself a lot."

An alarming sound was heard as they both saw what happened as Reese from Team ABRN was knocked out of the ring. "Ooooh. A double whammy! Reese Chloris is eliminated by ring-out AND Aura level!" Port announced.

"Yeah take that!" Masamune cheered.

"For someone who think this tournament is useless you are sound excited for a minute." Cinder giggled at his irony.

"It was just a good knock out." Masamune grunted in between his teeth as the dark haired woman smirked.

"What kind of entertainment is in your world?" She asked pretending to care.

"Besides war, there is the occasional play and Sumo matches, as well the the Beetle fighting." He told her.

"Beetle fighting?" Cinder asked.

"Don't ask. I wasn't interested in any kind of games and such. I was too busy ruling my land and expand my empire." He told her as the match ended with Yang knocking all three of ABRN.

"And that's the match! Team RWBY is Victorious!" Port announced as the crowd goes wild.

"It looks like your team has won the first round." Cinder clapped for them and got up from her chair.

"Of course they won, they have been preparing for a long time." Masamune said as he saw Ruby jumping up and down in excitement.

"Let's go congratulate them on winning their match." Cinder grabbed his arm and pulling him out of them stadiem.

'What is with women dragging me by the arm?' Masamune thought to himself as he got an annoyed look on his face.

"If you keep dragging your feet you're going they will already be at the festival grounds." Cinder keep pulling him out of the stadium

After the match, Team RWBY decided to got to the festival grounds as they were starving. "Is anyone else starving?" Ruby asked the others hunched and grogy.

"I may have worked up an appetite." Blake answered her as her stomach roared like a lion as her teammates looked at her in shock.

"Gee, if only there were somewhere on campus to get food around here." Weiss asked in a sarcastic tone. "Oh, wait."

"-It's ok, Weiss, I forgot about the fairgrounds too." Ruby said in a naive tone.

"I was being facetious." Weiss rolling her eyes

"Wh- Well, if you were hungry,why didn't you say so!?" Ruby waved her arms up cheerfully.

"C'mon! I know just the place." Yang leading them where to go.

"Hey! Might be hard to eat without this!" Emerald called out to them holding Ruby's wallet to her. Ruby quickly checked her pockets as to see that her wallet was nowhere on her as Emerald laughed. "Good to see you, Ruby." Handing it back to her.

"Oh, Thanks, Emerald! Guess I dropped it. Guh, girl pockets are the worst!" Ruby sighed as she put it back in her pockets.

"What's up, Em?" Yang walked up to the both of them.

"Just left the stadium after your amazing fight. You guys were awesome!" She said in a excited tone of voice.

"Oh stop it asdfhgh shut your little stupid face." Ruby mumbling the rest as she was blushing out of embarrassment.

"I heard your team progressed to the next round, too." Blake waked up to them along with Weiss.

"You know, I feel like we never see the four member of your team." Weiss wondered aloud

"How did they do in the fight?" Yang asked.

"They annihilated the other team." Masamune walking towards them with Cinder along side him. "The other team was nothing but idiots."

"That's great! Uh, why don't we all go out and get some victory food together?" Ruby suggested as she stopped her embarrassment talk.

"We would love to join you but Mercury is very socially awkward." Cinder tells them as they see him sniff a boot at the shoe stand as they all got awkward from him. "Anyways, Merc and Em and heading to the doubles round, What about you guys?"

"Well as the leader of this team, I thought of it long and hard about this decision." Ruby grinned.

"We put it to a vote." Weiss leaned over to her.

"Um, yes, but I decided to put it to a vote." Ruby said not to show any signs of nervousness.

"We voted for Weiss and Yang." Blake not delaying it any further.

"I will happily represent Team RWBY" Weiss certified.

"Yeah we are gonna kick some butt!" Yang pounding her first together.

"Just don't get over confident, I would hate it if a bunch of imbeciles got over themselves." Masamune said coldly.

"Well, if me and Mercury see you down the line, don't think we'll go easy on you" Emerald said playfully

"Wouldn't have it any other way." Yang said back.

"Alright We'll be seeing more fights now so we will see you later." Cinder told them as she, Emerald and Mercury walk away.

"Uh how can they be so happy all the time!?" Emerald complained as they were far away from them.

"At least we have the info we wanted." Cinder reassured her.

"Speaking of info, how was your date with the dragon." Mercury asked half teasing his boss.

Cinder gave a slight glare at him but let smirked at the end. "I have him were I want him." Walking back to the arua to spot anyone who could be a threat to them.

"So how was the date with Cinder?" Yang teased Masamune.

"Imbecile! We were just watching your match together." He shouted at the blond as she snickered.

"Aww you're blushing." Yang teased him more as he got more mad as he grits his teeth and they all reach the ramen shop. "I'll have a bowl of the regular, please." As the ramen man gave her a large bowl of ramen.

"Ooooh. I'll have the same." Ruby ordered as another large bowl of ramen side in front of her.

"Hmm... Do you have anything with a low salt-" Weiss was interrupted as a bowl of ramen was tossed her.

"Extra Mitso in mine." As a bowl was tossed to Masamune.

Blake nodded to the ramen shop guy as he went into the back as lightening speed and came out with fish filled ramen as her eyes lite up just from looking at it.

Weiss handed the owner her card as he took it and began to check. "Aww Weiss! What's the Occasion?" Yang teased her teammate knowing what it was.

"Consider it thanks for sending me to the Doubles round." Weiss said proudly. Until her card was thrown like a ninja star on the table as everybody stare at it til the owner cough at attention. He points to the machine that says declined. "What? How can my card be declined? I was barely into my monthly allowance." As Blake's fish ramen was taken from her.

"Maybe I could help?" Pyrrha and the team came to them holding her own card.

"Pyrrha!" Ruby rising her arms in the air.

"Aw, you don't have to help." Yang laughed

"BUT SHE COULD!" Blake insisted wanting her fish ramen.

"Well, I think you all eared it after that battle." Pyrrha said to them as she paid for their meals and joined them as they all ate.

As they finished their meals, some were either satisfied or they were sick to their stomachs.

" Are you sure is it wise to have eaten before a fight?" Ren asked Pyrrha.

"Of course! It will give us energy." Pyrrha told her teammate.

"It depends on how much eat." Masamune corrected her. "Eat too much and you'll get sick, eat not enough, and you will be unfit to fight." Nora let out an echoing burp as she finished.

"Ughhh, if I barf I'm blaming you." Jaune moaned as he tried to keep from throwing up.

"Oh! Aim it at the enemy!" Nora grinned as the thought came to mind.

"Nora! That's disgusting. But if you do feel the urge." Rin speaking to Jaune on the last part.

"Got it." He said putting his thumb up while laying his face on the counter.

"Well we should be off." Pyrrha standing up for there match.

"So, you think you guys are ready?" Ruby asked.

"They should be, with all that training for the past month." Masamune asked with his arms folded.

"We got a world- renowned fighter on our team, what's basically a ninja, I can bench five of me,...Jaune" Nora pause on the her leaders name. "We've trained all year, our weapons are awesome, Glynda barely yells at us anymore, and uh...Jaune"

Everyone looked at Jaune who's head was still laying on the counter moaning. "I know what everyone's thinking. But she's not wrong..."

"I'm kidding! He knows I'm kidding. Don't be so nervous! The worst that could happen is we lost! Then it's just a few more years of walking around school with everyone knowing we're failures our friends will slowly abandon us to preserve their social status, we won't be able to show our faces in class, no one will sit next to us in the cafeteria, Ren and I have no parents, we have no home left to go to we'll be officially renamed team LOSERS-per. n Ah ha ha ha ha!" She said turning pale grey between a laugh and a sob.

"Soooo yeah. We're feeling pretty good." Ren told them after Nora's mental break down.

"Don't fret." Pyrrha putting both of her hand on Jaune and Nora. "If anything, we should be looking forward to a fight with actual guidelines and not...Well, Murderers."

"Yeah, don't sweat it! We've all faced way worse before." Yang gave a light chuckle.

"Let's see: Grim invasion, Violent extremists, a destructive sociopath." Blake naming them.

"And that's all while we were in training! Oh, imagine what it'll be like when we graduate!" Ruby nearly jumping out of her seat.

"Hopefully no wars next." Masamune said coldly.

"Wow a real buzz kill." Weiss said.

"Would Team JNPR please report to the battle grounds immediately." Port said in the intercom.

"Yes! Like they were scheduled to several minutes ago?" Oobleck stretching the last few words.

"Well it looks like this is it." Pyrrha told her team as they walked towards the stadium.

"Go get 'em!" Ruby cheered. "Lets go watch the fight."

"Better then nothing else to do." Masamune said as he got up and walked towards the stadium along with his teammates. Once they entered the stadium they walked around til they got some good sits next to as they got a good enough spot to watch the fight. "Hopefully this fight is entertaining enough like the last yours and Cinders."

"Let's just hope they make it to round two." Blake said as the match was starting.

"Team JNPR of Beacon versus Team BRNZ of Shade!" Port announced as the Arena playing field were setting up. It stopped on a forest and mountainous area. "Three, Two, One , Begin!"

The two teams were head to head with each other as one of Team BRNZ when on top of a tree and took into a sniping position as Team JNPR retreated to the rocks.

"That Imbecile may not be a good fighter but at least he knows how to strategizes." Masamune watched. "Now what will they do?" As he saw them split up and May Zedong,the Sniper, was firing at Ren while Nolan Porfirio was in close range as he hit Ren a couple of time and shocking him with electricity that Nora stepped in and defended him. Nolan attacked her with his electric stun stick but Nora only grinned.

"Oho, looks like one of my favorite students, Nora Valkyrie, is charging up to her Semblance!" Port gave a small laugh.

"Yes, Miss Valkyrie, produce, as well as channel electrical energy straight to her muscles. This allows her to jump explosively into the air wield her mighty hammer, or in this case absorb Nolan's attacks and send the young man flying." Oobleck finished as Nora tackled the guy through a rock.

'Noted, when fighting her, never use my semblance or she will kill me.' Masamune thought to himself as he watch as they were fighting back and Jaune making more on his strategies.

"He certainly improved." Weiss sounding impressed.

"Yeah, but he's got nothing on Pyrrha." Yang commented as the red haired warrior was taking on two of them at once while Ren was attacking Nolan and Nora climbed all the way to the mountain and charged up as she sent the Sniper out for her position and jumped off that sent then rest of team BRNZ back sliding.

All of a sudden the Jaune said something that made his whole team look at him. They started to have a little discussion to the point that people were yelling and booing. That all stopped Til Nora knocked them all out of the ring with a single swing.

"And with that , it appears Team JNPR wins by knockout. Literally" Port announced. "Can someone go make sure they're okay?"

"They won!" Ruby shouted as she jumped out of her seat.

"Next is Team SSSN against Team NDGO" Yang looked up the roasters. As they walked to the arena and waving.

"Good luck Neptune!" Weiss shouted, but as soon as she saw him flirting with his opponents, her expression changed. "Break his stupid face, NDGO!"

"You switched sides real fast." Masamune said looking at her.

"That's none of your business hothead!" Weiss yelled at him.

"Want to try saying that again Ice Queen!" Masamune yelled back as the two of them darted daggers at each other.

"Hey what's wrong with Neptune?" Ruby asked as Masamune and Weiss looked on stage and saw him in a panic state.

"Oh no..." Blake put her hand in her face. "Neptune's... afraid of the water."

There was a long awaited silence until Masamune bust out in laughter. "That imbecile is afraid of the water!?" Masamune laughed harder. "This is very ironic!"

"What's ironic?" Ruby asked him.

"My country is very isolated but I read history of the different lands and in civilization, there was a God named Neptune and he's the god of the sea." The one eyed dragon explained as Ruby joined in on the laugher. Neptune ran up a huge rock and both Masamune and Ruby laughed even more.

"Will you two stop, maybe he had an incident about almost drowning and never liked it." Weiss explained.

"I'm sorry Weiss..." Ruby said trying to calm down. "But it's kinda funny that he had the same name as a sea god and is afraid of water.

"Actually that is kind of funny." Yang chuckled. "You can say he's the chicken of the sea." Which got the two to laugh even harder as Blake and Weiss were watching the match begin.

"Okay...okay... I'm calm." Ruby stopping her laughter as she was keeping control of herself.

"Same." Masamune still chuckling at the event as he saw that NDGO was beating SSSN with Sage out of the match as Sun delivering a kick to Octavia's face as he attacked her til her aura reached the red zone.

"Oh! And we're down to three on three!" Port annoched.

Scarlet took the upper hand on taking on two on them at once. But was cut short by getting hit by a coconut which made all the men in the audience cringe.

"That's going to hurt so much." Masamune looking as Scarlet was in pain. Sun was surrounded by the the rest of NDGO as they nearly bombarded him. "This is not good, looks like he's going to lose."

"Don't lose fate just yet." Yang said as Neptune help til all of NDGO was in the water and him shocking them to win a three way T.K.O

"And with that. Team SSN moves to the Doubles round." Port said. "And with that comes an end to the first day of the tournament. We will be back with the doubles round."

"Looks like the imbeciles are moving on ahead." Masamune sighed hoping they would have lost.

"Looks like it." Blake agreeing with him not looking amused.

"Let's go congratulate them." Yang said as they got up and were walking out til Wiess stopped in her tracks as Ruby bumped into her.

"What are you viewing?" The red haired team leader asked as she saw her looking up in the sky seeing an airship as she and Masamune notice a smile on the white hair girls face.

"She's here." Weiss smiled as she ran passed Yang and Blake.

"Weiss wait up!" Ruby chased after her with Masamune close behind.

"You two go ahead, we'll meet with you later." He said following the girls. As he was catching up with them, he noticed that who ever Whiss was running to, she was meeting them on the outskirts of town.

"Weiss, what is the big deal? Who is it? Who is she?" Ruby asked as she was catching her breath when they stopped.

"Winter!" Weiss said as she eyed the tall leaner white haired woman who had their backs to them.

"Wait? Your sister?" Ruby asked as she saw the Winter looking at the shipping.

"I was epicing something a bit different." Masamune said as he got a image of a older meaner looking Weiss in his head.

"Winter!" Weiss called to her as Winter looked in their direction. Weiss ran to her with Ruby and Masamune ran behind her. "Winter! I'm so happy to see you." She screamed in excitement then caught herself as she straightened her act together. "Oh, your presence honors us." She curtsied.

"Beacon, It's been a long time." Winter walked forward with her hands behind her back. "The air feels...different.

"I mean it is fall so it's probably colder..." Ruby remarked as she got a full punch in the back by her partner.

"So, what are you doing here? Weiss asked.

"Classified." She answered.

"How long are you staying?"

"Classified." In a more icy tone.

'Is everything Classified or are you just saying so.' Masamune though in annoyance.

"Well this is nice... I think." Ruby said awkwardly.

Masamune could not take this any longer and decided to step in. "This has gone for too long! You two are acting like two generals on the opposite side then two siblings!"

"Masamune!" Weiss yelled.

"Wait Masamune, the swordsmen that Ironwood told me about from another world?" Winter asked looking at the samurai.

"Since you mentioned that imbalance of a general, you must be his underling." Masamune said which got to the white haired woman but did not show any signs of weakness.

"Weiss had told me all about you, how your ignorant, selfish and having a bad temper." Winter said in her proper manner. "But you do have a point in the matter." Turning to her younger sister and gave a deep sigh. "How have you been?"

"Oh, splendid! Thank you for asking." Weiss answered. "I'm actually in the very top of my sparring class. The rest of my studies are going wonderfully too. I'm-"

She was cut off as a very hard slap from Winter hit her head. "Silents you boob! I don't recall asking about your racking. I asked how you were." As a bump was forming on her head. "Are you eating properly? Have you taken up any hobbies? Are you making new friends?"

"Well there is Ruby and Masamune." Weiss forcing a smile.

"Boob." Ruby snickered as she push the bump on Weiss's head in.

"I see. So this is the leader you wrote of." Winter giving her the cold stare. "How appropriately... underwhelming."

"Uhhh... Thank you." Ruby said unsure of what she was saying which the one eyed dragon rolled his eye.

"Greetings Ruby Rose. I wish to thank you for taking an interest in my sister."

"Oh, yes, of course! The honor is in my... court." Ruby looking nervous as she went from hands behind her back to her saluting to her curtseying.

"You can stop now, you're starting to embrace yourself you fool." Masamune whispered to her as Winter gave off an icy cold stare.

"I have business with the general and your headmaster. But seeing as I'm early, why don't you take me to your quarters." She asked.

"Really?" Weiss asked sounding shocked and excited at the same time.

"Yes, I wish to inspect them and make sure they're up to my personal standards." She says with her robot guards walking with her as Weiss leads the way.

"Just so you're aware, the bunk beds only look unstable."

"Bunk beds?"

"You two go on ahead me and Ruby will go meet with the others." Masamune told them as he and Ruby walked in a different direction. Once they were far away from each other the two Schnee sisters, Ruby let out a relaxing sigh. "Glad we are out of that, here I thought one ice queen was bad."

"Tell me about it, she looks and act so stretched." Ruby sloping down then looking at the samurai. "Where you like that in your home."

"Imbecile! I was only like that when it came to the battle!" Masamune said as he walked faster alongside her. "At my own castle I was discussing with my generals and watching over the land."

"It must of shown how much you cared about your people." Ruby smiled at the thought. "Kinda like my mom."

"Your mother?" Masamune asked.

"I don't remember her that much but I know that she was kinda like supermom, slayer of monsters and baker of cookies." Ruby smiled as it quickly turned into a frown. "Then one day she was on a mission and never came back, she was said to be dead."

"Sorry for your lost." Masamune said as the thought of his own father came into his head. _"Shoot Masamune! Kill your father and rule the land"!_

"Hey, you ok? You look pale." Ruby looking a bit concerned.

"I'm fine you fool!" He yelled at her to which she backed up a few feet. "I was just thinking that's all."

"Was your mom the same way?" Ruby asked.

"I don't want to talk about it." Masamune muttered out loud.

"Are you sure? Yang always told me that it's best to talk about your problems. She might not seem like it now, but she's gonna make a great mom someday." Ruby looking a little worried.

The samurai sighed heavily as he leaned in to her ear. "Don't mention this to anyone until I'm ready, understand?" He asked as she nodded her head as he looked at their surroundings and walked to somewhere that was more private for them to talk. "My mother was a demon to me."

"Wait so she yelled at you alot?" She asked looking a bit confused.

"No, did Yang or Blake tell you how I lost my eye?" He asked.

"No. not really. How did you lose it?" Ruby asked looking curious.

"My eyes was badly infected with smallpox and to stop it from spreading, I ordered Kojūrō, my second in command to cut it out." Masamune paused for a moment then continued. "After doing so, my own mother disowned me."

Ruby's eyes were as wide as dinner plates from hearing this. "But why would she do something like that!? You could've died if you hadn't!"

"I don't know! She never looked at me without being disgusted. A one eyed warrior to be the head of the clan maybe a disguise in her eyes!" Masamune yelled as he was about to tell her the worse thing to ever do. "She even went as far as to poison me!"

Ruby gasped in shock as she had never heard of such an act. "That's terrible! Didn't your family do anything to stop her."

"My handmaidens and generals were keeping me alive until I was cured. She was arrested until I passed the treason." He told her as pain was hinted in his eyes.

"At least it sounds like you had people who cared about you." Ruby reassured him. "What happened to her any way? Did you kill her?"

"I banished her from my lands, never to return." Masamune said harshly.

"and your dad?" Ruby asked fearing that his father was the same way.

"He was the only one who cared about me until his death." Masamune said to her as she saw a painful look on his face.

Ruby reached out a hand to him as she placed it on his shoulder. ""We don't have to talk about this anymore if you don't want to."

The samurai nodded his head and walked away a few til they both saw smoke were the Courtyard was where Weiss and Winter were. "What the hell was that?!"

"I don't know but it could be trouble." Ruby ran to the direction worried for her teammate.

"Ruby wait!" Masamune shouted to her as he soon followed. As they both got there, a battle was taking place as Winter and a dark haired man with a very big sword. 'Magochi!?' He thought to himself then took a closer look at the man. 'Wait that's not Magochi, it looks like him but he would never attack a woman and he prefers a rifle then a sword.'

"It's my Uncle!" Ruby shouted as she jumped up and down.

"Your Uncle!?" Masamune and Weiss asked in shock simultaneously.

"Kick her butt uncle Qrow!" Ruby cheered for him.

"Teach him respect Winter!" Weiss shouted to her sister.

The one eyed dragon was watching as the two were facing each other as they were fast as lightning countering and predicting each each others moves. Qrow had the upper hand as he gripped his sword with both hands bringing it down on her but she evaded the attack as she jumped into the air, while leaving behind a crater. Winter was now gaining more of an advantage as she used her speed against Qrow was was swinging clumsily yet powerful.

Winter went to the highgrounds as she try to get the advantage of him, but Qrow fired off the gun part of his weapon as She used a mist to surround herself with and charged straight at him with two swords in her hand. They both returned to the lightening fast speed of a fight as the crowd cheered at the battle. Qrow backed off a few yards as Winter summoned some kind of snowbirds as they were doing the damage on him til he send out a powerful slash attack that destroyed them and lost Winter's consideration. As she summoned two glyps behind her and Qrow transforming his weapon but then deactivates it and sheaths it to everyone's annoyance. Winter looked confused but him jestering him to come foward has just made her mad that she blindly charges at him.

"Schnee!" Ironwood yelled at her as her blade was inches away from Qrow's neck.

Winter looked back and saw Ironwood standing right behind her with Penny behind him. Winter turned around and stood at attention. "General Ironwood sir!"

"What in the world do you think your doing?" He approaches her slowly.

"He started the altercation, sir." Winter defended herself.

"That's actually not true, she attacked first." Qrow spoke up hands behind his head.

"Is that right?" Ironwood glaring at them both, mainly at Winter who didn't have anything to say as she looks down in defeat as Qrow looks to the skies, know he was victorious and looking around as people were staring. "And you." Looking at Qrow and approaching him. "What are you doing here?

"I could be asking you the same thing." Qrow talked back to him.

"Now, now everyone." Ozpin approaching them with Glynda along side him as she was fixing the mess. "There's a sanction fight happening just aroung the corner of the coliseum. That I can assure you has better seats. And popcorn."

"Break it up everyone! We will take care of this mess." Goodwitch said as she glared daggers at Qrow and Winter.

"Let's go." Ironwood told Winter as she, the guards, and Penny followed him as Penny waved to Ruby.

Ruby waved back as She approached her Uncle and jumped on his arms like a monkey hanging on a tree. "Uncle Qrow! Did you miss me?"

"Nope." He grinned.

"It's so good to see you again!" Ruby smiled as she jumped off his arm.

"Qrow. A word, please" Ozpin addressed him as he did not look pleased.

"I think I'm in trouble." Qrow whispers to her.

"You did kind tear up our courtyard." Ruby said in a careless tone.

"Yeah I did." Qrow smirked as they fist bumped each other. "Catch you later kid." Walking to Ozpin and Glynda to his office.

"And suddenly your recklessness makes sense." Weiss walks up next to her.

"You're just mad cause he whooped butt." Ruby grinned.

"That was a draw at best." Weiss argued.

"Whatever it was, they both are very skilled at fighting." Masamune walked up to them.

"But Winter was better right?" Weiss asks.

"Nah it was my uncle." Ruby waved a hand.

"Evenly matched, Though your uncle looks like he was drunk." Masamune told Ruby.

"Yeah, he kinda was." Ruby scratched the back of her head.

"Since this odd family reunion is out of the way, let's head back to Blake and Yang. I'm sure they are back in our dorm." Weiss told them

"That seems like a good idea." Masamune walking ahead of the team as the two girls ran right behind him.

Meanwhile with Cinder, Mercury and Emerald. Cinder was pacing back and forth infront of Mercury as he sat in front of her telling her that Qrow arrived.

"Are you sure it was him?" She asked her collied.

"Bad hair, used a scythe and smelled like my dad after a long hard day. It was him." Mercury said to her.

"What do we do?" Emerald asked sitting on the bed.

"Nothing. We stay the course." She tells her colleagues. "They have no idea who we are so we have no reason to worry. Besides the last of the heavy lifting is being taken care of thanks to our clever little friend." Walking to her scroll as it now has info from Ironwoods plans from his scroll. "Ahh. Speaking of which, it appears we have a new access point."

"Anywhere good?" Emerald getting off the bed.

"You could say that." Cinder laughed looking through the data. "Go to your rooms. I'll prepare everything for tomorrow." Mercury and Emerald stood up and exited her room as they left to their rooms as Cinder was looking thought her scroll. "Let's give the crowd a good fight." She softly laughs as she arranged the contestants and going to the next phase.

 **Sorry it's been so long guys but I was busy with work and family. I know volume 4 is coming out soon. So I want to try and make new chapters asap. And don't forget to review. See you next time.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Day two of the tournament has started and Masamune was sitting alongside his teammates and Velvet and Fox of team CFVY as Emerald and Mercury were facing off against Coco and Yatsuhashi as the arena turned into four different areas. Long grass land, geysers, an abandon building.

"This should be an interesting fight." The samurai said as he watched the match.

"What do you mean by that Masamune?" Velvet asked the one eyed warrior.

Masamune sighed as he put his hands in his face. "I was looking at everyone matches including yours. Both Coco and Yatsuhashi are heavy hitters, while that is good for power they lack speed which is happens to be what Mercury and Emerald have."

"Huh you actually make a clear statement, for a hothead, I'm impressed you caught that." Weiss complemented.

"Idiot! Even an asmacure could have seen that." Masamune said making the white haired girl gritted her teeth.

As the matched began he noticed that both Emerald and Mercury backed up into the tall grass and hid in them as Coco got out her gatling gun as she shot into the tall grass as every bullet fired cut it down in size. Both her and Yatsuhashi looked in confusion as both of their opponents disappeared. Mercury came down from the air and tried to kick Coco but Yatsuhashi saw him and pushed her aside and blocked the attack his giant sword as Coco tried shooting at him.

"Kick his butt Coco!" Ruby cheered as she rooted for them.

"Wait where is Emerald?" Blake asked as the rest looked at the stadium as they only saw Mercury fighting them head on and winning in a sense. That is until a chain wrapped itself around Coco and pulled her into the forest. As Mercury and Yatsuhashi were one on one.

'So she was in hiding waiting for the right moment to weaken and separate them.' Masamune thought as the two men were now fighting in the geyser area. "This match it almost over."

"Wait what do you mean?" Velvet asked she looked at the samurai as she got her answer with the sound of the buzzer.

"Oh, and with that final blow, Yatsuhashi is elimanated!" Port annoched. A few seconds later Coco was sent flying as she lands right next to Yatsuhashi.

"And with an amazing upset, Emerald and Mercury are Victorious!" Oobleck announced as there was a mix of cheers and boos within the crowd.

"Coco...?" Velvet looking worried for her teammate as she looked in bad shape. Fox tried to comfort her.

'Just as I predicted, let them get it together then separate them til they fall.' Masamune thought as he noticed Velvet still looking sad. The warlord sighed to himself hated to see someone upset before him. "They...tried there best." He told the rabbit Fanus. "Just don't let it get to you." Velvet looked at him oddly but gave a slight nod to him. "If you excuse me I have somethings to do." Getting up from his seat and walking out to the stadium and heading to the stables to find Ironcoat lying on some hay while eating some of it as well. "Come on, we're going out for a bit." He told his stead while putting on the black armor that matches his fur and saddle. Once that was completed, he got on it's back and started to ride off. 'There has to be some kind of wormhole that will take me back home, there has to be!' Riding out of the city and into the forest and searching for something out of the ordinarily. But the only thing he did see were Grimm. "Dammit!" He shouted to the heavens. He noticed an Ursa pass by him and took out his pistol, aimed it at the beast and shot it right in it skull as it fell to the ground and disappeared into thin air. "Why can't I find a way back home!?" Growing more frustrated he took the reigns of his horse and headed back to Beacon, hoping that riding will calm down his nerves.

Once he was inside the city, calming himself down, he happened to be stopped by a certain warrior with a big sword. "So your the so called samuria that my neices happen to mention." Qrow looked up at him and gave off a playful smirk.

"And your that drunken old fool who fought with Winter." Masamune said as he looked down at him. "I have to admit, you did put up a good show yesterday."

"Thanks but I hate to look up on someone who thinks he's all high and might." Qrow commented as the one eyed warrior gave him a glare.

Masamune got off his horse and walked right up to him seeing that he was a few inches shorter then him, almost to eye level.

"That's much better, not mind tell me why you were in the woods?" Qrow asking the samurai.

"What else, to see if there was another one of those so called wormholes, Ozpin told me!"

"That one thing I don't get, a warrior with outdated weapons and riding around on some show pony? Seems a bit suspicious if you ask me." Qrow looking at him.

"Why are you even asking, I was in a battlefild, fell off my horse and somehow ended in your world." Masamune sounding very annoyed. "And I'm comfortable with my weapons, I perfer them in battle. Also Ironcoat is a Stallion."

"Looks cyclops, I just saying that it all sounds suspusous. Next you'll be telling me you are too cold to the ladies." Qrow shrugged his sholders.

"And your sounding like an old acquntance of mine, even look like him a bit." Masamune rolled his eye as the thought of Magoichi came to him.

"Must be a good firend you have, he must be good looking like me." Qrow joked.

"If your here to crack up jokes then go bother someone else!" Masamune yelled as his hand was grabbing the hilt of his saber.

"Why you getting angry? You want to cut me to pieces? Go ahead and try it." Qrow continued. "Who know maybe you just got hit so far in the head that you just made this whole land up."

Masamune drew out his saber and rested the blade against Qrows neck as rage was in his eye. "Keep talking like that and I might as well!" Growling as he focused his lightning on his blade. Qrow smirked as he gave off a small chuckle as it left the samurai confused. "What's so funny?"

"I can see what my nieces meant when they said you have a short temper. A fight's not gonna prove you're really who you say you are." Qrow slowly sidestep away from the dragons lighting bladed sword. "And I'm not saying saying you have to prove yourself to me either. All I'm saying is that those two girls are all I have. So I'll be keeping an eye on you" Turns around and starts to walk away. "Oh and one more thing, Ozpin told me to tell you after Your teams round tomorrow, he wants to see you in his office." He told him as he walked til he was nowhere in sight.

Masamune looked at him with a questioning mind as to what just happened. He shook off the thought and sheath his saber. 'I see why Ruby and Yang respect him so much.' Smirking to himself as he thought of the other thing he told him. Why does Ozpin want to see him? He did nothing wrong, he was keeping to the rules and did his solo quest successfully. "It's getting late, I might as well call it a night and think about it more tomorrow." Getting on top of Ironcoat and heading back to Beacon and to his room.

The next day of the to came as Russel Thrush and Sky Lark of Team CRDL were facing off with Penny who was representing Atlas who took them both out. "And victory goes to Penny and Ciel of Atlas." Oobleck announced as the crowd of people cheered.

"Why to go Penny!" Ruby shouted as she cheered as she run to the off her seat and wanted to congratulate them both.

"Where is she going?" Cinder asked Masamune who was sitting right next to her.

"Penny and Ruby are like friends, so I assume that she wanted to go and congradulate her." Masamune answered her.

"I see." Cinder eyeing the girl as she was walking off the arena. "Isn't it almost time for your match to start?" She asked Weiss and Yang.

"Yeah we were just about to leave. Well wish us luck." Yang got up from her seat followed by Weiss as they both were ready for their match.

"Our next match will begin in 15 minutes!" Port announced as the two of them walked to the Arena.

"Those two better win this, I didn't train them for nothing." Masamune said as he crossed his arms while keeping an eye on the match.

"I'm sure they will do just fine. You did help them with there stragery and tactics." Cinder assured him. "After the match, you want to go somewhere?"

"Can't. I have something to do after the match." Masamune told her. "The headmaster has wants to see me."

'Ozpin must have found out and it looks like he will tell him.' Cinder thought to herself. "Oh well I guess another time then and it looks like they are beginning." Seeing then face off with Flynt Coal and Neon Katt as thing looked like they were turning ugly already.

"Ah... here we go..." Ruby said as rolled her eyes and looked down.

"Ruby when did you come back?" Masamune asked.

"A while ago but Yang may lose her temper." As the stage was set and the fight began and already they were struggling. Flynts trumpet was blasting away at Weiss and Neon was skating around Yangin circles as she was stuggling to get a hit.

"What are you two doing, you have to start fighting back!" Masamune yelled at them as their butts were getting handed to them. It got better as Weiss was fighting back against Flynt but he somehow split himself into four as he turned the tide again.

"It appears that young Flynt just activated his Semblance! and quite a remarkable one at that, ladies and gentlemen feast your eyes on Flynt Coals killer quartet!" Oobleck announced.

"Come on You can do better then-" Masamune cut himself off as Weiss tripped Flynt and herself into a lava geyser. "Weiss!" He, Ruby, and Blake yelled in unison.

"It appears We have a double knock-out on our hands!" Port said.

"In fact it looks almost as though Ms. Schnee's Aura has been completely depleted. She sacrificed herself to take out Flynt." Oobleck said. "Wait a minute... WHAT IS THIS?!" As Flynt was dasyed but fine.

"Ladies and gentlemen! Flynt Coal remains standing!" Port said as he looked what's happening to Yang. "Ooh, and it looks like Yang is angry! And you wouldn't like her when she's... upset." As the lava geysers shoot up in the background of her and attacked them both head on.

Flynt and Neon tried to work together but thanks to Yang's blast punches, their formation started to slip on them as Flynt couldn't control his soundwaves and Neon rollerblading out of control. As Yang flip to the air and coming towards Flynt's trumpet blast, she fought her way to him and plugged the it as it backfired and hit him, making his Aura levels hit low.

"Ouch! Sour note for Flynt!" Oobleck annoched.

Neon tried to control her rollerblading but she tripped onto a rock as she tumbled into a water geyser and was sent flying to the air as Yang smirked and hit her clean with one powerful shit as her aura went down to the red.

"Alright!" Masamune cheered as they won the match and saw Ruby and Blake run out of their seats. 'Typical, yet I don't blame them.' he thought as he got up from his chair.

"You going to congraulate them?" Cinder asked as she saw him get up.

"I can tell them later, I'm going to see what Ozpin wants me for." He tell her as he starts to walk off.

"Good luck, how about we go out to dinner, when you get back." She teased him as she gave a wink.

"Depends how long I'm gone but alright." Masamune started to leave the stadium and heading to the tower were on the way, he met up with Pyrrha. "Ozpin wanted to see you too?"

"He did, Since we are both skilled warriors, it must be something important." Pyrrha said as they both went to the elevator and went up. "How did Yang and Weiss do? I missed it."

"They won but Weiss will be on the sidelines." Masamune told her as they reached the top floor and headed into his office.

Ozpin was sitting in his office as usual and sipping on his coffee and Qrow lean on . "Welcome you two, please have a seat." He told the both of them as he turned around. Pyrrha took a seat while Masamune choose to stand. "It seems that both of your teams have made it to the finals, not surprising."

"Thank you professor, but I would never have made it this far without my teammates." Pyrrha said with confidents.

"Personally, I think it's the other way around." Qrow told her while still leaning on the pillar.

"Good to see you too Qrow." Masamune interjected.

"Same goes for you cyclops dragon." Qrow smirked.

"You two know eachother?" Pyrrha asked the samuria.

"He's Yang and Ruby's uncle, he's the one who gave me the message." Masamune answered the red haired warrior then faced Ozpin. "But besides that, professor, why did you call us both here?"

"I'll tell you once you take a seat." He said calmly as he offered the man a seat right next to Pyrrha. Without another word, Masamune took his seat and Ozpin smiled. "What is your favorite fairy tale?"

"My what?" Masamune asked sounding confussed as did Pyrrha.

"Fairy tales. Stories from your childhood. Surely you must remember some of them." Ozpin explained, mostly to Masamune.

"I don't believe in folklores so much." Masamune said with his arms crossed. "You may have not heard them anyway."

"What about you miss Nikos, what is your favorite fairytale." Ozpin asked as he turned to Pyrrha.

"There's the tale of the two brothers, the Shallow sea, the girl in the tower." Pyrrha naming them off.

"What about the story of the seasons." Ozpin interrupted her for a second.

"Oh of course, a callous old man who refuses to leave his home is visited by four traveling sisters. The first understands his reclusive nature and urges him to use his time and solitude to reflect and meditate. The second brings him fruits and flowers, tending to his crops and revitalizing garden. The third warms the man's heart, convincing him to step outside and embrace the world around them. And the forth and final sisterbegs him to look at all that he has and be thankful. In ruturn for their kindness, the man grants the maidens incredible powers so that they may continue to help others all over the world. They graciously accept and promise to share their gifts with the people of Remnant until the end of days. Winter, Spring Summer and Fall. The four maidens." Pyrrha finished the tale. My mouther loves that story."

"Sounds like some old tale to make kids better." Masamune grumbled low.

"Would you believe me if I told you that one was around since I was a boy?" Ozpin asked with a smirked.

"Your not that old, professor." Pyrrha gave a hardly laugh.

"Well, would you believe me if I tikd you it was true?" Ozpin said as he turned serious as the room grew silients for a minute.

"Wait, so your telling us that story is true?" Masamune asked breaking the silents.

"Indeed. The four seasonal Madiens existed in this world and had tramendous power with out Dust." Ozpin said.

"You mean like a semblance? Pyrrha asked.

"Like magic." Ozpin answer.

"Yeah first time hearing it's pretty crazy." Qrow said still leaning on a pillar.

"So you're telling us that these so called maidens have some magical powers?" Masamune asked.

"Why are you telling us?" Pyrrha asked now sounding scared and nervous.

Ozpin looked at Qrow who nodded. "We are telling you, Pyrrha Nikos because we believe that you are next in line to receive the Fall maiden's power."

Soon the door to the elevator doors open to revel Glinda and Ironwood stepping out.

"Sorry we're late." Ironwood apologizes fixing his tie.

"What's going on here and Why am I here?" Masamune asked.

"That will be explain when we head to the vault." Qrow asked.

"Vault? What vault?" Pyrrha asked.

"The vault under the school. There's something we need for the both of you to see."Glynda said as she leads them to the elevator.

"Alright but as soon as we are down there, I want to hear everything. And I mean everything." Masamune demanded as he walked into the elevator followed by Pyrrha and the rest.

As soon as they reached the Vault, they saw green flames lit as it lead to a darl hall way. Ozpin, Qrow, Glynda and Ironwood were the first to step out of the elevator. Masamune and Pyrrha stepped out following them as Pyrrha, for the first time the samuria met her, looked nervous.

"I'm sure the both of you have many questions." Gylinda said to them.

"Maybe one or two." Pyrrha answered while looking around.

"I have a lot." Masamune argued as they kept walking. "First off what makes you think that Pyrrha is this so called madien?"

"The maidens have existed for thounds of years but, much like in nature, the seasons change. No two summers are alike." Glynda explained as Masamune raised a brow. "In other words when a maiden dies, her power leaves her body and seeks out a new host. Ensuring that the seasons are never lost and that no individual can hold onto the power forever."

"So how does the power choose?" Pyrrha asked the next question.

"Through a series of stupid and convoluted rules." Qrow answered with a bored face and hands in his pockets.

"Qrow!" Glynda yelled.

"Hey don't get mad cause I'm right." He said rolling his eyes.

"At first, the only thing that was certain was that the powers were specifically passed onto young women." Glynda continued. "But as time went on, it was discovered that the selection process was much more intimate."

"Intimate?" Both of the young warriors said at the same time.

"As we understand it now, when a maiden dies, the one who was in her final thoughts is the first candidate to inherit her power." Glynda explained.

"Unless it's some dude or old hag. Then the power goes to someone random and our jobs gets a lot harder." Qrow added.

"That does sound stupid and convoluted, also reasonable. I mean if it was someone old then they would die the next day and a guy having those powers, then he would have to look like a woman to get them." Masamune said which earned Qrow a good laugh. "But why tell us all this now?"

"Cause we are running out of time. I don't know if you noticed but things are getting a lot scarier out into the world. Tensions are high. Grimm are growing stronger, more prevalent and it's not gonna be much longer before this peace we've all been enjoying so much goes out the window." Qrow said sounding over the top.

"Your not talking about war are you?" Pyrrha sounding more scared than before.

"Out of one war and into another, no surprise there." Masamune sounding like he already knew.

"Not a war between nations." Ironwood finally spoke.

"We can fill you in on the details once we know you're with us. For now all you need to know is that one of the maidens was attacked. And for the first time in history, part of her power was stolen." Qrow said to them both as they reached their destination. A girl was in some containing unit as her she is hooked up to some machine.

Pyrrha walked up to her as she was in some coma and was scared with something out of this world. "Is she-"

"The current fall maiden. Amber." Ozpin sighed as he walked up to her.

"She's... still alive?" Pyrrha still in shock.

"For now. We're using state of the art Atlas technology to keep her stable, but there is alot about this situation which is unprecedented." Ironwood told her as he looks to the ground.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, we don't know what will happen if- when she passes." Ironwood sighed.

"I think I have an idea, You said it before, the person who she last thinks of will inherit her powers. It's most like that she's thinking of the one who took them away from her." Masamune walks up and stares at her.

"Look who's been listening." Qrow said aloud then leans in to Ozpin. "Seriously he's smart, I'm starting to like him."

:Under normal circumstances, yes, but this is a delicate situation. It's not uncommon for the last thoughts of the slain to be that of their attacker and to make matters worse, no one's ever seen the power split like this before. For all we know, it will seek out it's other half." Ironwood explain.

"Meaning that the attacker is in the area. But we don't know who." Qrow took out his flask and took a sip from it.

"And that will not go well for any of us." Ozpin told them.

"If all of this is true why keep it a secret? If this girl is so important, if-if we're truly on the brick of war, why not tell anyone?" Pyrrha asked almost shouting as she didn't know.

"From what we understand, it used to be common knowledge?" Glynda tries to explain.

"How do you think legends and fairy tales get started?" Qrow took another swig from his flask. "Even the craziest ones come from somewhere."

"Simple, from actual history." Masamune said.

"Our group was founded in order to protect both mankind and the maidens." Glynda told them. "Those hungry for power hunted them with the hope of inheriting their strength."

"And as the both of you can imagine, the one that succeeded weren't exactly the kind of people you'd want to have unimaginable power." Said Qrow as he puts away his flask.

"And so this brotherhood chose to remove the maidens from the public eye. Allowing their existence to fade away into legend." Said Ironwood.

"The things we're telling you go against hundreds of years of human history, religion." Glynda said.

"I get it. If it goes into the wrong hands it will be dangerous to everyone." Masamune said to them all. "And I guess you have some way of transferring her powers into Pyrrha?" They all nodded.

"But she may not be the same person. To transfer her powers mean-"

"-To transfer her Arua." Pyrrha realized. "That's wrong."

"Desperate time call for desperate measures." Ironwood told her.

"But we will need your answer before the Vytal Festival is over." Ozpin told her.

"Then can you at least tell me why I'm here?" Masamune asked. "Like you said before, only young women have that power so, seeing as I'm not female then there must be something else."

"Your right about that kid, apparently, You have a different power and it's already a part of you." Qrow told him. "But unlike the maidens yours was inherited."

"Your saying I have magic?" Masamune asked not believe them.

"Have you ever wonder why you are able to summon thunder and lightening? Or that is took the form of a dragon?" Ozpin asked him.

"It's because I am a dragon you fools, the gods must have given me it." Masamune sounding confident.

"Your almost right, Your semblance is one of elemental, summoning storms and controlling lightning is rare. But you are the incarnation of the Thunder Dragon." Ozpin told him. "The seasonal maidens were only half of the story. The other half was about the Thunder Dragon. A story long forgotten that even today no one know about it."

"I never heard of it before." Pyrrha said honestly.

"After years of controlling their power from the old man, the four maidens travel together and came across a war two powerful being: The Thunder Dragon and the Mother of Grimm." Ozpin said. "The both of them were fighting continuously for days but the dragon was losing. Before the Mother of Grimm could kill him, the four maidens protected him and heal him with their power. The Thunder Dragon and the five maidens, seal her with in the earth, but not entirely."

"Her seeds soon spread which are now the creatures of grimm." Qrow was finishing for Ozpin. "Afterward the Thunder Dragon said he will watch over the maidens til their powers are transferred to the new maidens. And you fit the Description."

Masamune looked at them all in disbelief and in shock at the same time. "So are you telling me that me coming to this world was not a coincidence?"

"So far yes." Glyda walked up to him. "This maybe new to you but you are the dragons incarnation."

Masamune looked at his hands as he made a small bolt of lightening come out his hands and looked at them again. "So am I a target as well, I'm the maidens guardian, why not kill this so called Mother of Grimm?"

"We don't know were the seal is , only the original maidens knew and it is not like you are, you contain a god like power but it's in it's weaken state." Ironwood step in. "You can come to Atlas and-"

"Imbecile! You think I would leave here and join your so called army that is made up of toys!?" Masamune yelled as he looked serious.

"Looks like I'm not the only one who hates those walking trash cans." Qrow smirked at Ironwood who just gave a stern look at both him and the samurai. "You can stay at Beacon and you can learn to control this power if you like but at least don't draw too much attention to yourself."

"With that said I think we had enough to talk about for today." Ozpin leading them back to the surface as everyone followed him. Masamune exception did not change, but Pyrrha was another story as she looked scared.

Cinder and her gang were in her room as they were planning their next move. "Oh!" She said as she saw the data file for Penny.

"What?" Emerald asked.

"Oh nothing! We're just going to be making a slight... Hmm.. Alteration to the plan" Cinder smirks as she was looking though the data.

Emerald and Mercury were looking at each other at utter confusion.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Mercury asks as he continues his push ups.

"It means that this will be even easier then we thought." Cinder grinned as she looked into the files more. "Remember the plan tomorrow, Mercury make the fight look last, we want to make it look like you lose most of all. That way our plain will be in full motion."


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

It was nearing the end of the Vinyl Tournament and it was the one on one match up. Masamune, Ruby, Weiss and Blake were all sitting next to each other as Yang was up on the stage with Mercury, Pyrrha, Penny, Sun and others as they were on the podium of the arena.

"Good luck Sis!" Ruby yelled to Yang as they were cheering for them.

"Do you best!" Blake cheered too.

"Now for the moment you all been waiting for. The one on one finals!" Port annoched as the crowd cheered. "Barty, why don't you explain the rules." He turns to Oobleck.

"Uhh, it's quite simple Peter. Instead of the bracket system, each round of the finals will be randomly determined immediately before the match takes place." Oobleck explained.

"Much like any good hunt, there will be zero time to prepare." Port said.

"Ahh, yes yes." Now let's see who our first match will be." Oobleck said as the randomizer was spinning.

'You maybe all surprised but not me.' Cinder choosing the matches as she sits from her seat as Mercury and Yang were selected.

"Yang Xiao Long and Mercury Black!" Port announce as the crowd cheered.

"Break a leg sis!" Ruby cheered again.

"Don't you lose!" Masamune shouted more like an order.

"Would all other combatants please leave the stage." Port said as only Mercury and Yang were in the arena as the center of the arena rose a few feet off the ground. Yang and Mercury faced each other as the count down begain.

"Three, Two, One, Fight!" Port said as they both sent punches and kicks at one another. Mercury uses his boots to flip in midair and dodges Yang's shots as he sends mulitple kicks on her. But she was able to keep her cool and counter as he was lossing as he almost got out of the ring. But he used his boots to fly back up and send kick shots aroun them as it all went hit Yang. It all looked it was over until Yang blow off the smoke and was standing back up again and in her rage mood as her eyes are red. Yang wailed on him as his arua went down to zero. "What a way to kick off the finals!"

"Yang Xiao long Wins!" Oobleck announced as the Arena lowered.

"Yeah you did it, sis!" Yelled Ruby.

"Way to go Yang!" Blake cheered.

But all the cheering later turned to boos as the unexpected happened. Yang punched Mercury's leg, as he hit the ground hard as he cluches his leg. Masamune, Blake, Weiss and Ruby were all shocked by this at what they witnessed. As Yang was taken away with the Meches surrounding her as Emerald carried Mercury off stage.

"What was she thinking!" Masamune said discussed with what just happened as he storms off out of his seat.

"Wait, Masamune!" Ruby yelled after her but he just kept walking away.

Meanwhile within the medic ship, as Mercury was faking his pain. "Oh, Doc! Tell me! Will I ever walk again?" Which earned him a slap on the arm from Emerald. "Ow! What's your deal?"

"Ugh, headache." Emerlds feeling dizzly. "One mind, I can handle, but two is a stretch."

"Well, you performed marvelously." Cinder smirked as she was in a medic unform as she turns to Neo. "Driver included."

"So, you think it worked?" Mercury asked.

"The crowd is giving off the negative feelings. So all we need is to give another push." Cinder turns to them. Emerald and I will ensure that our next matchup goes...just as smoothly. Mercury, you get to lay low until the end. We wouldn't want people to see you on your feet and have all this be for naught, now would we?"

"Can do." Mercury says as he gets up and checks his robotic legs as one was banged up. "Just going to need the parts for this."

Masamune was outside of his teams door as Ironwood and the team were talking, on what happened.

"He attacked me I swear."

"Yang would never do that!"

"Yeah."

"You all seem like good students. And the Staff here at Beacon are fully aware that you would never lash out the way you did. Under normal circumstances. But I believe, and hope this to be, nothing more then the result of strss and adrenaline. When your out on the battlefield, your judgement can be clouded in an instant. Sometimes you see things that aren't there. Even after the fight has passed."

Masamune rolled his eye at that comment Ironwood said as he was in many battle and had nothing ever happened.

"World saw you attack a innocent student, weather it was an accendent or an assault. They've already drawn ttheir own conclusions. And it's my job to tell you that...you're disqualifed."

There was silence for a few minutes later there was silents in the room and Masamune was facing Ironwood as he walked out the room. He gave a small nod and left with his bots. Masamune gave a glare to Yang as she was looking down at the floor.

"You guys believe me...right?

"Duh!"

"Your hotheaded, but not ruthless."

"...Blake?" She looked to her teammate.

"I want to believe you." Blake looked away as she was looking at Masmune outside the door.

"What's that suppose to mean!?"

"Blake?" Yang showed tears in her eyes.

"How can you say something like that?"

"Cause me and her don't know you fools!" Masamune said leaning on the door as he stared at Yang. "What you did was a dishonorable act! He was on his last legs and with his aura hit zero. When a samurai is in a dual they face each other until death with sword still in hand! Yet his sword was down and you-"

"Masamune!" Blake yelled at him which made him stop talking as she faced Yang. "I had someone very dear to me change. It wasn't in an instant, it was gradual... Little choices that began to pile up. He told me not to worry. At first, they were accidents... then it was self-defense. Before long, even I began to think he was right. This is all just... very... familiar." She told them all as she focused back to Yang. "But you're not him. And you've never done anything like this before. So... I want to trust you. I WILL trust you. But first, I need you to look me in the eyes and tell me he attacked you. I need you to promise me that you regret having to do what you did."

Yang wiped the tears from her eyes as she looked Blake's golden colored eyes. "I saw him attack me. So I attacked back."

Blake looked at her as she studied her face and gave off a small smile. "Okay. Thank you." Then she turned to Masamune who still gave off that glare. "I don't know what war was like in your area, but it's a lot more psychological here. So I think you should apologize too."

Masamune just turned his head away from them as he didn't even look at them. "I'm going to go train." He said a little more calmly as he turned his back to them. "I just need to clear my head." He walks off out of the hall and heads to the training grounds. He first went to his locker where he grabbed his saber and pistols, before heading out, and walks to the training ground center where he walks up to the front desk and hands front desk his scroll.

"Oh Mr. Date, I'm sorry what happened to Yang."

"Don't be, I'm a bit disappointed in her right now." He told the front desk. "I'm going to go with dummies and targets for today."

"I understand, go to room three and it will all be set up for you." pointing to the room.

Masamune walks into the room as he draws his saber as the light came on were a lot of targets and dummies were displayed. He ran up to one of the dummies and cut off it's head with a powerful swing. He speeds to the other one and sends a diagonal slice as his pulled out a pistol and shoot it three times at a target as it was close to the bulls eye. frustrated his took out a second pistol and shoot it multiple time at dummies and targets as they were hit all over and some made a bullseye. He put away his pistols and he drew his saber and charged at the dummy as he slashes it til it was in pieces. The Warlords breathing became heavy and shallow as he looked down at the dummy, or what was left of it, as it lay on the ground. He started to calm down as he withdrew his saber and walked out of the room as he noticed that it was dark. 'Must have lost track of time.' He thought to himself as he saw that the grounds was showing then tournament as Pyrrha was fighting against Penny. 'No doubt Pyrrha will win this match.' As he stood and watched the fight as they were evenly matched with one another,

The fight was starting to drag on, but soon Pyrrha was disarmed by Penny's flying swords. Before Penny was strike, Pyrrha looked like she was in a panic state. As the swords were flying towards her, Pyrrha used her semblance as she sent them flying back. But as they were being pulled back, the wires wrapped around Penny as it cut off both of her arms and the lower half of her torso. But instead of blood, there was parts and wires as well as sparks. The crowed was in shock, as well as Pyrrha what they just saw.

"She's a robot!"

"Atlas cheated!"

"They are no better then Beacon!"

Masamune watched in horror at just what happened. "First Yang, now Pyrrha, Something is not right." He snaps out of his thoughts as the screen turns red with a black chess piece in the center and hears a familiar voice.

"This is not a tragedy. This was not an accident. This is what happens when you hand over your trust. Your safety. Your children. To men who claim to be our guardians. But are, in reality... nothing more than men." Cinder announced as she broadcasted her voice to everyone. "Our Academics' headmasters wield more power than most armies and one was audacious enough to control both. They cling to this power in the name of peace, and yet, what do we have here? One nation's attempt at a synthetic army, mercilessly torn apart by another's star pupil. What need would Atlas have for a soldier disguised as an innocent little girl? I don't think the Grimm can tell the difference. And what, I ask you, is Ozpin teaching his students? First a dismemberment, now this? Huntsmen and Huntresses should carry themselves with honor and mercy. Yet I have witnessed neither. Perhaps Ozpin as though defeating Atlas in the Tournament would help people forget his colossal failure to protect Vale when the Grimm invaded it's streets. Or perhaps, this was his message to the tyrannical dictator that has occupied an unsuspecting Kingdom with armed forces. Honestly? I haven't the slightest clue as to who is right and who is wrong. But I know that the existence of peace is fragile. And the leaders of our Kingdoms conduct their business with iron gloves. As someone who hails from Mistral, I can assure you; the situation there is...equally undesirable. Our Kingdoms are at the brick of war. Yet we, the citizens, are left in the dark. So I ask you...when the first shots are fired... Who do you think you can trust?"

The scene went blank as the ground shakes as Masamune went outside and saw Many Grimm and the White Fang attacking as alarms were heard throughout the city. 'Cinder, how dare you play with my emotions!' He thought to himself as he draw his saber. "Tell everyone inside to get out of here!" He told the staff. "If there are any huntsmen, go with them, they can lead you out.

The staff nodded and got on told everyone to evacuate immideatally.

The samurai walked out the doors and took out his scroll as he tired to get in contact with Ruby, Blake, Weiss or Yang as none of them picked up. "Dammit." He cursed under his breath as he started to run to the stables. As he was, he was faced with many Grimm as they were attacking the grounds he charged right at them and sliced them with his saber. One Ursa was head to head with him as it swiped it's mighty claws at the dragon, but Masamune rolled to the right as he swung his saber cutting off it's right arm. The Ursa roared in pain as it tired to swipe with it's other claw but the dragon countered with his saber, stopping the blow, and pulled out one of his pistols as he shot the Ursa right in the chest. He soon heard the clopping of strong faces hooves as he saw Ironcoat charging in to beowulf's and creeps as they were knocked down or trampled on as the horse was running blindly. "Whoa!" Masamune shouted as he ran in front of the horse as it stopped just an inch before him. "It's ok boy, it's ok, it's me." He talked to the horse as he patted it's armored head to calm it down. As he was patting it, he slowly went around the horse's side and got onto it's back. Once on top of his stead, his scroll started to go off as Weiss was calling him as he picked up. "Weiss are you and Blake ok?"

"We're both fine and Blake contacted Yang but we didn't hear anything from Ruby, she didn't answer her scroll." Weiss told him. "What about you are you ok?"

"I'm fine. But how did so many grimm got into the school?" Masamune asked as he was cutting thought Grimm as he rode while talking.

"The White Fang is here!?" He heard Blake in the background.

"The White Fang?! Dammit they were following her orders the whole time!" He crused as he was cutting down more Grimm.

"Cinder was behind it all?" Weiss asked as she was putting two and two together. "Then that means-!"

"It's means that the train work Roman did was a part of her plain, but that failed and altered it." Masamune said as he thought on the process and ran into members of the White Fang. "I have to go, keep safe and fight off if necessary." He hung up and charged in to White Fang members as he slashed at his saber and or ran them over. 'The White Fang hates humans, so why did they join up with Cinder?' He thought as he was slashing at the White Fang. 'What could she accomplished with all this chaos?' He thought as he ride to some Atlas troops along with their bots fighting off the Grimm. But as he approached closer the bots froze in place and turned as they were now firing off at the soldiers, killing some of them.

"Fall back, retreat!" one said as he and some others were running. away while getting shot in the back.

Masamune rode at the bot as he stayeth his saber while pulling out his two pistols and used his Thunder Dragon semblance as he shout them as two large shots hit many of the bots as possible. "Don't you dare retreat you imbeciles!" He yelled at them as he rode in front and drew his saber. "Which one of you is in command here?"

"I am sir." A soldier walked up to him.

"Not anymore! All of you are going to listen to me right now!" He ordered them as he strolled in front of oncoming Grimm. "Now form a ring formation and don't fire until I say so!" He ordered them as they formed a ring and aimed at the oncoming. "Hold!" He told them as some were shaking as they drew closer. "Hold!" He ordered them as the Grimm drew near. "Fire!" He ordered as they shot at the Grimm as a barrage of shots hit the Grimm as Beowolves, Ursa, Creeps and many more fell. Now Arrow formation!" He told them as he charged and the troops moved forward as he they made an arrow with him leading. "Don't step a place out of line if one of us falls then we all do so stick together and collect a calm mind!" He told the Atlas troops as they moved forward as they were helping others.

Soon the ground was shaking as they all had to balanced themselves. The ground shook again as it grew stronger and it grew again as a loud screech and they were all looking into the skies as they saw the biggest Grimm they lay their eyes on, a Grimm Dragon.

"Things couldn't get any worse." Masamune sighed as he faced the troops. "Listen up! Our top pirority is to evacuate as many civilians as possible." If we encounter any of the White Fang, Grimm or those walking suits of armor, we will fight them."

They all nodded and followed him into battle. "Now Crescent formation! He tells then as the all made a crescent shape position as White Fang members started to drop like flies. "Keep up the good work! Show no mercy!" They kept charging as they fought their way. As they were getting closer to the center, they noticed that all the robots shut down and were disabled.

"Hey!" A voice shouted to Masamune as he turned his head to see Weiss waving at him as he galloped to her. "Have you heard for Ruby?"

"I don't know, but what's going on?" He asked her as he saw the students who were at the tonament fighting?

"Blake and I split up and Yang went to find her. I'm here with the others and Jaune and Pyrrha went with Ozpin." She told him.

"Ozpin, why would they-" The warlord paused at his sentance as something just hit him. "-This is all a distraction." He whispered as he cursed under his breath. 'So that's her goal, it all make sense now.' He thought as Weiss looked at him. "Stay here and wait for the other, call one of the professors if needed. I'm heading to the tower."

"What? But you just got here." Weiss looking annoyed as the samurai looked at her feast in the eye.

"There's no time to argue you fool! Contact someone so that we can get everyone out of here!" Masamune told her as she gave a sightful nod as he rod off to the tower. As he was heading there, he called on the first number he saw on his scroll.

"Hey kind, are the girls ok?" Qrow contacted him as he talke on the other end.

"I'm not too sure, I should run into them." Masamune said. "But I'm heading to the tower, this grimm attack is nothing more then to keep our hands full. Cinder, the one who made that announcement, is after the Fall Maiden's power."

"...I'll be their, just don't do anything stupid!" Qrow hung up as the warlord was running to the building. When he was running, he noticed something on the corner of his eye as he forced Ironcoat to a stop.

There in a street corner was Blake, carrying a one armed Yang, as she was limping to get away from something or someone.

"Why do you run, my love? Does this human mean so much to you that you are willing to protect her?" Adam was closing in on them as he was not so far behind. Masamune said this and pulled out his pistol, took a shot and rode between Blake and Adam.

"Masamune, get out of here!" Blake begged him as he got off his horse.

"Blake, Get on Ironcoat and head to the docks. Weiss and the others will be waiting." Masamune told her as he withdrew his saber.

"But-"

"Now!" Masamune yelled at her as if it was an order. "I'll handle him. While you get away." Blake froze in place as she didn't want to lost anyone else. "Do it you fool!" Without another word, Blake put Yang on the horse back and saddle herself as she rode off to the docks.

"Your not getting away!" Adam ran to them as he swung his blade, but Masamune blocked the attack as both of their blade made contact.

"If you want to get to them, you have to get past me first." Masamune smirked as they both jumped back with their swords facing each other. "I take it that your Adam. I imagined you a bit different. Then again, she was right about somethings."

"And your that sad excuse of a samurai Cinder told me about. But you look like nothing special." Adam charged in as they swung their swords at each other.

"So what did Cinder do, to make you bow down to her." Masamune clashing his sword with Adams.

"That is none of your concern!" Adam getting angry as he turn Blush into it's rife form and shot at him.

Masamune took out one of his pistols and fired too as both of the bullets, evenly matching each other.

"For a human, you're quite skilled." Adam complimented as he turned Blush back in to it's sheath form as he slashed at the bullets from Masamune.

"I should say the same for you." Masamune putting his pistol away as he consolidated his energy on his saber as lightening surrounded it as both of their blades clashed with each other once again. The slashing and clashes of their blades continued as both their swords sent sparks flying from the friction. 'It's time I end this match.' he thought as he stepped away from Adam as he charged his sword.

"If it's a match you want then so bee it!" Adam sheath his sword as his hair glowed red. "I'll cut off your arm like I did to that blonde when she tried to save Blake!"

Once Masamune heard that Yang tried to protect Blake, it reminded him of the time he charged in blindly and was met with enemy rifles but then Kojuro distracted them as he was shot in the shoulder and cut them down. "You'll pay for that!" He shouted to Adam as The thunder dragon formed behind him. As he charged in the at him, Adam drew his sword as the war lord jumped in the air as he brought his sword down.

The both them at opposite ends of each other as they turned around. "You missed." Masamune smirked as his sword was now broken. Adam looked at the samurai and saw not a scratch on him, except his broken sword, then checked himself as he didn't see any cuts on his body, he then felt his face as his mask was still in one piece then his hair and something was different. His horns, one of his horns were missing, he looked around and saw it on the ground. "I...win." Masamune said as his last attack used up all his energy as he collapsed on to the ground as his vision went dark. He heard noises but could not make out what they were but sounded so familiar.

Later he started to wake up, at first his vision started out blurry, but soon adjusted his sight as he was in a bed and Ruby right next to him unconscious. "Where the hell am I?" He said to himself as he looked around. "What is this place, and where is my armor?" He noticed as he was in pajama's.

"Hey kid, I see you're awake." Qrow looked at him from the doorway.

"Qrow where am I, What happened?" Masamune asked as millions of ran thought his head.

"Your in Patch where me, Yang, Ruby and their father live. As for what happened." Qrow pulling up a chair and sitting down right in front of him. "Beacon is over run by Grimm and that Dragon, is stuck in time thanks to Ruby."

"Ruby?" Masamune asked as he looked at the her still sleeping in bed. "What did she do?"

"Like you, she has some strange power. She has silver eyes, it was lost in legend but the Grimm feared the warriors who had silver eyes. Now a days it's a rare trait, but anyway I'm getting off topic, Ozpin went missing and that Cinder girl has the Fall maidens power." Qrow told him.

"And Pyrrha?" Masamune asked as he lean in.

"Dead." Qrow told him.

Masamune looked down as he slammed his fist on the end of the bed. "Dammit! How did it end like this! Pyrrha, Cinder, Beacon! It's becoming a nightmare!"

"Don't beat yourself over it, you, me, Oz, everyone didn't know." Qrow told him. "For now, get some rest, train that semblance of yours and possible make a new weapon." He said as he got up and stood at the door with his back turned. "And one more thing, last I heard the enemies trail leads all the way to Haven." Then walking off as he left the room.

'Haven, the same place Cinder is from.' Masamune thought to himself as he slowly got out of bed and walked around. He noticed Ruby was unconscious and Zwei laying next to her. He kept walking til he noticed another room and saw the door halfway opened and saw a man with very blonde hair and a tattoo on his arm sitting next to Yang as she was sleeping. Masamune walked in as he opened the doors and saw the man turn his head.

"I didn't hear you come in." The man said as he looked at the samurai. "I'm Taiyang, Ruby and Yang's father, I heard you saved my daughter's life, I didn't get the chance to thank you."

Masamune felt guilty as he was staring at Yang's missing arm. "It wasn't me who fully save her." He told Taiyang. "May I be with her for a few minutes, it's personal." He told Taiyang as he left the room and Masamune approaching her as he held her hand. "Yang, if you can still hear me squeeze my hand." He asked as a few minutes passed and he felt her squeeze. "I'm sorry I didn't believe you at first, you do have honor in you, and I was the fool. When I heard that you protected Blake, only someone who cares would be that honorable." He let go of her hand, got up and headed out the door as he saw Taiyang right next to the door.

"Stay as long as you need. It's the least I can do since your friends to my daughters." Taiyang told him. "Your armor and weapons are downstairs. That horse is outside in the back."

Masamune passed him and headed downstairs as he noticed that his armor, pistols and broken saber were on the dinning room table. he looked at his broken saber and saw that is beyond repair. "Time I make a new sword for myself." He placed it on the table and walked outside to see that Ironcoat was tired to a tree as the warlord patted his head.

A few weeks had passed. Ruby and Yang woke up, but Yang was not her usual self as she felt broken and useless. Masamune walked into the room coated in sweat and coal as he was wearing a white clothing and bandana. "What in the hell is wrong with you!"

"What do you think!" Yang yelled back at him. "The school is gone, Pyrrha is gone, Penny is gone, Weiss's father came for her and took her back to Atlas and Blake..." She started to tear up on the mentioning her name. "She just ran!"

"So your just going to sit in bed and feel sorry for yourself?" The warlord asks as she just turns away and looks away from him. "And here I though you would be the one that would keep on fighting."

"I lost my arm, my fists were my weapons! Now, I'm nothing more then useless." Yang looking at her missing arm as it was nothing more then a stub.

"You can do what ever you like. But I'm not going to give up." Masamune said as he walked out of the room and headed out side were he was continuing on making his new sword. Thanks to Qrow and Ruby telling him on the materials he can use and with the tech to make it easier, the timing to make it was cut down. He hammered down on the hot steel as it was taking shape and put it in the cooling water as it harden and turned black. The young warlord looked at the blade and tested it as he eyed at the details to see any marks, screaches or deform signs. Since he saw none he look the blade, gave it a few test swings and sharpened it with the different sharpening stones. As the blade was finished he grabbed the new gold handle as it had a giant jade orb with dragon claws holding it as well as two dragon like guards surround it as one looked towards the blade and the other acted like a pommel as they both head blue lightening dust orbs in it's mouth. As Masamune placed the blade in the pommel he gave it a few test swings as it was lighter then the his previous saber.

"So did you finish it?" Ruby walked in as she had her hands behind her back.

"Of coarse it's finished, can't you see it!" Masamune pointing the sword at her as she looked at it.

"So awesome!" Ruby's eyes lit up as she looked at the sword. "But what are you going to call it?"

"Hmm how about Asura Dragon. For it will be one that matches the Gods." Masamune looked at he took out his pistol.

"It's nice so I wanted to give you this." Ruby pulled out a black box from behind her, handing it to him.

Masamune opened it and saw that it was two revolvers with redwood at the handles and golden dragon head top of the loader as it was golden and the barrel black. The samurai took them and held them and spun then around in his hands as to get a feel for them. "What's the catch?" Masamune asked as he looked at the red haired girl.

"What catch?" Ruby looking away at him.

"Fool! Your not giving me those for free, I'm not an idiot!" Masamune looked at him as he stared at her.

"Ok,ok you got me." Ruby said coming out with it. "I want to go with you to Haven. I talked it over with Nora, Ren and Jaune."

Masamune sighed as he looked at her. "Even if I said no, you would follow me anyway. Not to mention that I don't know the land that much so it's good to have a guide."

"Great! Then let's head their two months from now." Ruby cheered as she went out but her hood was pulled back.

"Why two mouths?" Masamune asked eyeing her suspiciously.

"I... didn't tell my dad that I'm leaving...but my uncle know. Plus it's almost winter." Ruby said.

"Just get prepared." The samurai told her as he let go of her as she ran.

Two months have passed and Winter was here. Ruby walked out side with Masamune, now in his armor and on his horse, Jaune, Nora and Ren. standing along side him.

"Is everyone ready." Ruby asked them as they nodded.

"Haven's the only led we have." Jaune said determined yet broken.

"Then let's go!" Masamune said as he led them on his horse as they walked to the woods and they stopped to a place as Ruby walked to a spot and stood at a grave and stared at it for a moment and whispered a few words before heading out again.

Later in some unknown part of remnant where dark crystals sprout out and was very dark and red wasteland. Cinder knelt down at the bottom of the stairs as a female with very pale white skin, deep purple veins running though her body and face. Midnight black sclerae in her eyes with red irises and white hair shaped like a spider with black crystals hanging at the end with one in the middle of her head and wears a long black cloak with a red eye in the back as she descends to the bottom of the stairs.

"Forgive me lady Salem, I was not aware that girl possessed a unknown power that was for gotten long ago." Cinder said as she was still kneeling.

"Do not worry my child, for you did well and made it out alive." Salem put her fingers under Cinder's chin as she looked into her eyes. "Now humanity is divided and hardly no one trust each other. And now the fall maidens power is yours."

"But Masamune-"

"Will join us sooner or later." Salem walked away from her. walking back to the stairs. "Go and find the other three maidens. My freedom is at hand." She said as Cinder got up and walked away. "This is the beginning of the end Ozpin. And I can't wait to see you burn."

 **And that wraps up volume 3. Now this is where the story is going to change a bit. Instead of focusing on Masamune all the time, it's going to focus on All of team RWBY. And special appearances will take place.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

It has been Six month since team team RNJR or JNRR or whatever they call the team name. Were now journeying around the woods, taking on a small task on getting rid of a Geist that has been plaguing a nearby village. Masamune and Ruby went ahead on the Jaune, Nora and Ren to look for the Geist. Masamune had to leave Ironcoat back at the village manly to give the war horse a bit of rest since they were traveling a long way. "So where do we find this Geist or whatever it's called?"

"Shouldn't be too long, they like to possess things to protect their bodies." Ruby walking a head of him. Readying Crescent Rose.

"The soon we get paid the better." Masamune walking along side her pulling out his pistol keeping his eye open. 'Come on where's that stupid thing. This should be simple.' Masamune looking around. Later something caught his eye as he gave off a shot that made Ruby turn and aim Crescent Rose as the Geist whisked itself.

"Quick, kill it before it starts uses the environment as armor!" Ruby chase it as she and the one eyed warrior shoot at it. Ruby continues to fire but then the Geist dodges their shoots and sees a large pale of boulder as went to the boulders as it shaped itself to a body. "This is not good." she said turning her weapon into it's scythe mode.

"Dammit." Masamune cursed as he drew his saber. "This is not going to be easy." He and Ruby jumped at it as it throws a rock arm at them. Both Ruby and Masamune jumped to avoid the attack as they try to chip at it's harden body but it did little to no damage to it's body. "Were going to need the others for this one." They jumped off it and into the branches as he and Ruby kept firing til they were on the cliff side and shooting at it til it fell off. "That should take care of it." He grinned feeling confident as he landed on a thick branch.

"Think again!" Ruby warned him as it quickly got up and throw a punch as them as She and Masamune avoid it as the tree was completely destroyed. "Nora, Ren, Jaune!" She spotted the three other companions. "We can use your help here!"

"You heard her, lets get it off them." Jaune told Ren and Nora as he ran around the Geist to get it's attention as Ren and Nora started to give support fire. The Geist gave its attention to Nora and Ren as it swung it's arms at Ren trying to hit him but his agility helps him avoid it's arms. The Geist slammed it's arm next to Ren who avoided it and climbed on top of it, jumped in the air and sliced at it, however the rocks were too thick to cut through and landed on the ground.

"We gotta get in closer." Jaune said pinpointing as to avoid it.

"My blades don't harm him!" Ren told him getting pushed back.

"Imbecile! You're aiming at the wrong spot!" Masamune attacking the thing as he tried to sliced at it with a lightening covered blade but had little to no effect on it. As it was now focused on the guys. Nora used her grenade launcher to do some damage to it as Ruby uses her electric bolt ammo, shooting at it's arm. The Geist arm was weaken but it slammed it's arm down thought the earth below it as a strong gusts of wind below everyone back. Nora and Ren caught eachother, Ruby and Masamune dug their weapons into the ground and Jaune fell backwards and landed on his nuts against a rock.

"You'll be Fine without a weapon, you're the STRATEGIST..." Jaune moaned sarcastically as he was holding his nuts.

"THAT'S IT!" Nora shouted angrily as she turned her weapon into it's hammer, charging at the Geist, swung with all her might as she and the Geist fist came into contact. But Nora claimed victory over the it as she successfully destroyed it's arm. Ren, Ruby and Masamune cut the boulders into tiny bits and pieces as to not let it reassemble again. Now with one arm the Geist was attacking them as they moved out of it's path.

Once it saw Jaune getting up for the debri it spotted a nearby tree and possessed it as it's new arm, Swing at the Strategist. "His arm is a tree. HIS ARM IS A TREE!" Running away from it.

"Big mistake!" Ruby announced as she loaded fire dust ammo to crescent rose and aimed at it's wooden arm. However the tree trunk of an arm stayed lit with flames as it swung at Jaune.

"BIG MISTAKE!" Jaune ran even faster to avoid it until Masamune fired at it's face as it collapsed while he get to think up a strategy as everyone is grouped together. "Okay, how do we do this?"

"His body is too thick to break thought." Ren said.

"It doesn't care abouts it's body." Jaune thinking out loud.

"Plus, it can keep adding new limbs!" Nora stated.

"But it's protecting it's face... ugh! If we knock all it's limbs off at once then went for the...!" Jaune getting the answer. "Guys I got it! We hit it... harder!"

"That's the best your imbacilic mind can come up with!?" Masamune yelled at him as eye glared.

"No wait, hear me out. It's trying to keep us from it's face! If we kill the limbs, we'll have a shot to kill the whole thing!" Jaune explained as the Geist got up.

"Alright. Come on, team! Let's do this!" Ruby encouraged every one as they got ready to make another attack.

"Ren, left! Ruby, right! Nora, ready to try out the new upgrade?" Jaune asked, as Ren and Ruby got into position, Nora grinned. "Masamune, charge her up." As the Samurai got behind Nora using his semblance to charge up Nora as Ruby and Ren use their speed damage the Geist as much as possible.

"READY!" Nora announced as Ruby combined her Speed Semblance with Nora's charged power and him the Geist really hard as all of its limbs were now destroyed and only it's body was left it had no choice but to depose the stone and float back into the woods but Masamune caught sight of it and shot the Grimm into face.

"Another victory for Team JNRR!" Jaune said as he said it very awkwardly. "Alright, y'know, okay... Ren, I think you're on to something... It's... It's... It's just not sounding great anymore."

"Let's just collect our pay and keep moving." Masamune said as he put away his pistols and headed back to the village they went to.

Later at the villiage they went back to the chief as he was shacking Ruby's hand. "We truely can't thank you enough."

"Just doing our job, sir!" Ruby smiled as they dealt with worse before.

"That Geist has been plaging our villiage for weeks." The cheif told them. "We were woundering if we'd have to relocate.

"Well we are on our way to Mistral... You can alway come along with us if you don't feel safe." Ruby offered the chief as he shook his head.

"I take it your not from these parts... Anima is a large continent... I'm afraid our people would never survive the long trek to Mistral. It may be safer in the Kingdoms, but we prefer our way of life. I just wish we could pay you more."

"Our previous arrangement is more than sufficient." Ren told the chief as they all bowed, received their payment and headed to the local blacksmith.

They blacksmith put down a white and gold breast plate down on the counter. "There you go, son! It's gonna be heavier then you're use to be. But you'll thank me the next time you go up against a set of claws!"

"Wow... Uh... I don't know what to say." Jaune feeling flabbergasted.

"Don't got to say anything! Just put it on! I'll go get the rest." The Blacksmith goes to the back to get the rest." He halted before he walked away and looked at Masamune. "Also fixed up that war horse armor for you. Mighty fine beast you got there, must have been thought a lot together." He told the samurai.

"We have." Masamune said as the blacksmith went to get the rest of Jaune's gear.

"So... What are you waiting for?" Nora asked Jaune as he stood there.

"Oh! Uh... right." He snapped out of it as he walked the the counter and taking off his old one. "Guess I was gonna to grow out of it eventually..."

"A sign of progress." Ren told him.

"Progress Jaune agreed as he turned around to face them. Once he did he got a sudden gasped from Ruby as she was snickering. "Whuh... What is it?" He asked as she was still laughing. Ren and Nora were trying to hide the fact to look away but couldn't. Masamune just gave him a "are you kidding me" kind of look.

"What is THAT?!" Ruby pointed at the face of a bunny rabbit on his hoodie.

"What, my hoodie? I've always had this." Jaune said as Ruby was still chuckling.

"IT'S GOT A CUTE LITTLE BUNNY ON IT!" She laughed out loud.

"It's Pumpkin Pete! Y'know, from the cereal?" He explained, but she kept laughing even harder.

"What did you do?! Send in a box top for a prize?!" She said between breaths of laughter.

"Yeah! Fifty!" He said which got her to hysterically laugh hard to which it made her fall back hard to the floor.

"Well... I suppose we don't have to grow out of everything." Ren said as a compliment over Ruby's laugher.

"Can't have a huntsmen without his weapon!" The blacksmith came back in as he was now holding Jaune's shield and sword as it has a new gold outlive covering it's shield and sword having a new guard. "Made all the modifications you asked for. That was some fine metal you brought me. Accents the white nicely. Where did you get it from?"

Jaune walking over to the sheild as he gave off a sad smile looking at the golden outlines. "From a friend."

Masamune also looked at the shield as it too reminded him of Pyrrha. It came to a shock to him as Jaune brought her circlet and the remains of her weapon with them on their journey. But knew what he was planning when they reached a blacksmith. "Come on let's make sure we got everything." He told Nora, Ren and Ruby as they went outside and looked at their perversions. "Do we have everything?"

"Everything looks in order." Nora saluted as she finished looking though her bag.

"Everything?" Masamune raised an eyebrow. "Food?"

"Check!"

"Water?"

"Check!"

"Ammo?"

"Lock and loaded!"

"Map?"

Nora looked nervous for a second and looked to Ren who shrugged.

"I got it!" Ruby held it in her hand as she waved it around.

Masamune narrowed her eye to Nora as she looked at him nervous. His concentration was then broken as Jaune was now wearing his new armor as he took out his sword and shield as he test the swing. "It cleans up alright, Don't ya think?" the blacksmith asked the others.

"He certenily does." Ren said looking at the armor.

"I still think a grenade launcher would've REALLY brought the look together." Said Nora.

"Nothing is going to stop Team RNJR now!" Ruby pumped her fist in the air.

"Team JNRR!" Nora corrected.

"Will you idiots stop with the name!" Masamune shouted. "Let's not choose a name and just keep going til we reach Haven Academy!" Walking right to Ironcoat and getting on the stallion.

"What's with him?" The blacksmith said as he saw the samurai trot pass them.

"He's been though a lot." Ruby told the blacksmith as she followed him and waved back as the rest did the same. "Wait Masamune! You don't know which way your heading!"

"Imbecile! We're heading north aren't we!?" He yelled as he went north of town, hoping to get to Haven. 'I can't let this happen, I can't let this world be engulfed by the flames of war like Japan!' As the thought of his homeland being torn by Hideyoshi and his people and close friends being slaughtered.' He had to quickly shake off the idea as he rode blindly ahead of the rest.

"What's his hurry?" Nora asked as they were catching up to him.

"The flames of war are very familiar to him, as he has seen it many times in his world and wishes to cease it in this one." Said Ren as Nora gave him more of a questioning look. "He wants to stop a war here and get back home."

"Then why didn't you just say that." Nora told him. "Is he always this moody?" She looked over to Ruby.

"Sometimes." Ruby shrugged as they were keeping up with him.

"How does Weiss and Blake put up with him?" Nora whined as Ruby thought of her two teammates. After the Fall, communication was down and only locale area's kept in touch with each other. "Ruby!?"

"Oh...um sorry. They just live with it." She said as they continued to walk as she took out the map. "So where are we heading?"

"It's Shion village. I went their with my family all time." Jaune said getting behind her and looking at the map.

"Oh yeah, don't you have like... four sisters?" Ruby asked looking behind her.

"Seven actually." He sighed.

"It's good to have a big family that way you don't lost any heirs." Masamune said to him as he was still riding.

"Not when your the only boy." He mumbled to himself.

"How long do you think we'll get there?" Ruby asked while looking at the map trying to find out where they are.

"It should take us two full days." Jaune said which got a moan from Nora.

"It's not that bad." Masamune countered to the oranged hair girl.

"Says the guy who's riding on a horse while we're suffering!" Nora let out an annoyed moan as she walked. "You can at least share your pony ride."

"It's not my fault Ironcoat doesn't like you." Masamune looked away as the horse let out a snort.

Later in the day. The sun was starting to go down and they were going to make camp as They each took shifts to make sure they were not ambushed by grimm or bandits. Ruby was the last one up to take a shift as she was in deep thought on how the others were doing. 'Weiss, Blake? What's going on with you guys? Where are you right now? And what happened when I passed out?' Remembering only that Cinder killed Pyrrha and her body turning to ash. Her focus was turned back as she turned her head to see that Masamune was tossing and turning in his sleeping bag. Without even thinking Ruby went up to him and saw that it looked like he was having a nightmare. "Masamune, Wake up!" She said shaking him.

As he woke up he quickly grabbed his gun and pointed at her as he was breathing heavily and in a cold sweat. "Idiot! What were you thinking!? I could have shot you!" He yelled at her as he lowered his gun.

"I-I saw you where tossing and turning and it looked like you were having a nightmare." Ruby said as she was finding the words. "Is it about...Beacon?"

Masamune shook his head as he got up. "It's nothing. Just go to sleep, I'll keep wait now."

"No." Ruby said as the warlord looked at her. "I don't know what's got into you but ignoring it and not talking about it will only eat you up. So whatever it is you better start talking!" Ruby shouted at him. "First Weiss, then Blake then Yang. It's like we're all getting separated and I can't stand it!" Ruby almost to the brink of tears. "If you're home sick tell me! If it's about Pyrrha tell me! If it's about Cinder tell me!"

"It's about my father!" Masamune yelled. "I have it all the time." Looking away at her as she can tell it was something horrible.

"W-What happened?" Ruby asked as he looked away. "Masamune please. I want to help, but I can't if you don't tell me what happened. I listened when you told me about your mother. I think it's time I heard about your father."

The samurai looked at the red haired and sat up. "It happened some time ago, when my father, Terumune Date, made me the head of the family. I declared war on a clan that went behind our back to support another clan. I started to defeat the them and pushed them back. Then a man by the name of Hatakeyama Yoshitsugu choose to surrender as he knew I was winning. I accepted his surrender only for my father to start the negotiations. But it turned out that Yoshitsugu was lying and kidnapped my father while I was hunting, So me and my men rushed to get him back as we caught up to them at Abukuma River." Masamune paused as he was struggling with the next sentence.

"What happened?" Ruby asked as she felt she knew the answer."

"What else!" He he yelled at her. "He died, and I'm his murder."

 _"Father!" Masamune yelled as the men of the Date had their rifles ready, aiming at Yoshitsugu while he was holding Terumune at knife point._

 _"Shoot Masamune!" Terumune said as he ordered his son. "Shoot Me!"_

 _"I Can't." Masamine whispered to himself as he father was yelling the orders._

 _"Why do you hesitate? Do it! Shoot! Shoot, Masamune!" Terumune yelled._

 _Masamune was slowly raising his arm as his men were aiming. "F-Fire!" He ordered as he heard the shots being fired and hitiing both Yoshitsugu and Terumune. "Father!" Masamune ran into the river as he went to Terumune. "Father stay with me!" As he lift him in his arms. "Quickly get a Healer! Save your lord!"_

 _"M-Masamune, listen to me... You are the head of the Date now. Unite Oshu my son... and clam the land as your own... I know you can do it." Terumune smiled as his life was drained from him._

 _"No please father don't leave me!" Masamune shook the corpse as tears ran down his face. "Father!"_

"After that I went to war with the people responsible. I was victorious but I was called a man who killed his father and my mother went mad and tried to kill me so that my brother may become head. It failed and I was healed, me and my brother had a meeting with one another and I asked if he planned this. He did not repond and I got my answer as he was also killed and my mother was banished." Masamune finished his tale of his past. "You probably think I'm some mad man now."

"Nope." Ruby said which shocked the samurai.

"No? But I kill both my father and brother. That doesn't disturb you?" Masamune asked looking at her.

"Hmm... nope." Ruby said. "Your father wanted you to rule the land because he thought you were very skilled and you cared about your people. I think he is proud of you."

Masamune had to think about it. After his fathers death he did take his revenge and unite Oshu under him.

"Plus you have friends back home who support you." Ruby said as the thought of her other friends were on her mind. She looked and wondered what where his friends like and had to ask. "So. Who are your friends? What are they like?"

"Kojuro is my second in command, he was like a brother I never had before. He was wise and taught me the proper tactics and attack patterns. Other lords bribed him and they offered him lands and titles but no matter what, he always refused them and stays by my side. Magoichi, he's like your uncle, but less of a drunk and more of a flirt. His skills with a gun proves he can be a worthy adversary and field commander. Keiji was all ways a wild Vagabond who loved the sense of a good fight and is a thrill seeker. His lack in following orders is something that needs to be improved but he always makes it out in the end." Masamune told the red haired girl. "Sometimes I think about what happened to them."

"I'm sure they are ok, I mean nothing can't break their spirit I'm sure." Ruby said trying to lift his spirits.

Masamune lifted himself up and grabbed his helmet, saber and pistol as he walked right into the woods.

"Wait where are you going!" Ruby ran after him as they were in an large field that was not to far from the camp. "Why did you stop here?"

"Fool! I'm training with my Semblance!" He said as he pulled out his saber as it was surrounded by lightening. He focused on a nearby tree as he gave off a slash which a dragon made of lightning came out and cut it in half while the blue jewel turned black and decentarated. "Dammit it's not powerful enough!" He shouted as he replaced the empty slot with another dust gem.

"What are you trying to do, that attack was very powerful." Ruby asked as she saw the three was completely destroyed.

"But it was small and it didn't destroy it. Masamune said as not stratified.

Ruby stood their thinking. After the fall and them leaving, he must had little to no time in training with his semblance. Plus she had little time in planning team combo's while Jaune was more on the strategies. Then an idea pop into her head. "If your trying to improve with your semblance then maybe I can help you with it. In exchange you teach me tactics and formations."

Masamune looked at her. 'She did listen to me and she know more about semblance.' "Alright, you have yourself a deal." Masamune reached a hand to her.

Ruby smiled as she took his hand and shook it. "You said you were paining on destroying that tree completely? It seems like your letting your anger get the best of you."

"That's because it gets powerful when I'm angry, you fool!" Masamune yell at her.

"But it's using up a lot of your aura and dust. Try to calm down first and focus on the attack. Let it flow with you." Ruby said as she points to the tree next to the one cut in half.

Masamune gave a pout and did what he was told. He took up his saber and let it be covered in the same lightning aura he focused on his attack and instead of anger filling his head, he chose the next thing on his mind; determination. Determination on being stronger, skillful, wise, ruling the land, defeating his enemies and finding his way back home. He released a powerful slash as the dragon was much bigger and faster and completely destroyed the tree as it was now ashes. His eye widen as he gave off a victorious smirk.

"As agreed, I'll teach you about battle strategies." Masamune sheath his saber as was facing the girl. "Now I think we should start off with the basics infantry, archery and cavalry." He grabbed a stick and made some drawings in the ground. "The three are in a triangle cycle."

"Triangle cycle?" Ruby questioned as she look at the drawings.

Masamune grunted at the clueless nature of the girl. "It's very simple, cavalry are powerful, but with enough spears, it can stop a charge of horses." He pointed to her. "Archers, once in range, can destroy an entire garrison of infantry with rains of arrows, and a cavalry fast enough can trample archers at will."

"Um..." Ruby screeching her head. "So what does this have to do with strategy?"

"You idiot this is the basics!" Masamune shouted at her. "Fine let's say were are playing a game. You have a thousand troops and I have a thousand. Both evenly matched but I have more foot soldiers, and you have more calvary. What do you do?"

Ruby was in thought as she think about what he says. 'He has more foot soldiers then me but I have the calvary. He's thinking more on his world. "I would use split the cavalry in two and attack on both sides."

"Do that and I would form a arch wall with my foot soldiers." He said as he showed her was he drew it in the line. "Thus killing all your men and leaving me victorious."

"Damn." Ruby said as she had to rethink on her strategy. 'If that won't work then what will. Uh what is this so hard why can't he say I have more archer or something. Wait what did he say archers?' Ruby thought back on what he said and then got the idea. "Now I got it! I would use my archers to get in range on your infantry and weaken them so that you would not have a wall and use my cavalry and infantry to win."

"Now your getting it." Masamune said to her as looks at her. "Getting to know the basics are really important. In battle it's a matter of life or death. screw up even once and you'll lose your life. This isn't a game no more and your no longer a student at some school. your a warrior and a leader you mess up once it effects you thought out life.

Ruby didn't want to hear it but he was right, there is no time to make a mistake. "Alright. I understand."

"Alright, I'll take the rest of the watch from here, get some rest." Masamune told her as Ruby went back to the camp as he kept an eye out for anything suspicious.

Morning came sooner then Team RNJR expected. They put out what was left of the fire, pack their bags and headed out once more to Haven Academy. "Onward to Haven!" Ruby pointed up as she posed on a rock.

"I can't wait to see Shion Village again." Jaune stated as they continued their Journey.

"The sooner the better." Masamune said on his horse as they traveled ahead to Haven. 'I won't let anything get in the way!'

 **So there you have it. Sorry for the long wait but I was busy with stuff and I had to watch Volume 4 too so that I can get into the story more. Fun fact What Masamune was telling Ruby about his father was true in history. He struggled to shoot and his mother did hate him more. So leave a comment, favorite and follow. Also if you guys have any suggestions PM me. See you all new years!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Many months have passed since the fall of Beacon and Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust Company, was sitting in her room wearing a light blue glittering mini skirt dress with a sweetheart neckline on top of a white, tulle petticoat. Watches as airships were passing by her room as she stared from her window. 'What are the others doing right now. Ruby I'm sure is doing alright and trying to help Yang after she lost her arm, good thing I told General Ironwood to make something for her. Who know what happened to Blake, she just ran off and didn't say a word. Then there's Masamune, I wonder if he ever made it back to his world.' Her thoughts were then interrupted as someone knocked on the door. "It's open." She said to whoever was at the door.

As the door opened as a slight overweight man with balding brown hair and a large mustache enters the room. "Pardon the interruption Ms. Schnee, but your father wishes to speak to you."

"Thank you Klein." She got from her seat and starts to walk out of her room. Weiss mostly looked down as she was walking though Schnee Manner as she walked thought the white and blue hallways. Though big in size, a normal individual would get lost inside the manner, but Weiss knew where she was going as she was nearing her father's office.

"Good afternoon sister." A voice said in front of her as she was snapped back from her thoughts. She looked up to see her younger brother, Whitley, was in front of her. "A pleasure to see you out of your room." He said giving off a false like smile.

"Hello, Whitley." Weiss greeted him in a not so caring tone and walking around him. "Your in a cheery mood today." She asked more in a question then a response.

"Klein made Crepes for breakfast." He said cheerfully.

"What do you want?" Weiss said as she can see right thought him.

"I heard father shouting with someone with someone in his study earlier." Whitley warned in his cheerful tone.

"Mother? She asked.

"No, she's already drinking in the garden. I think it was a man." He said. "I just wanted to warn you. I heard he had asked to speak with you."

"I'll be fine." She said as she looked worried on why she was summoned to see him.

"I know you will. Your Strong like Winter" He encouraged her as he gave off a false smile.

"You never liked Winter." Weiss said looking confused at her brother.

"True. But you can't deny her resolve." Whitley said quickly.

"You... seem different." Weiss said lowering her eyes as if she was glaring at him.

"And you've been gone. I'll have you know I didn't stop growing while you were away at Beacon. Anyway, good luck with Father." He said as he turned around and walked away from her.

Weiss blinked a few times as she was never close to her brother nor was he close to her. 'Did he really change?' She thought herself. But her thoughts where interrupted as she heard muffled shouting. She continued to walk to her destination as she hears the argumentative conversation was getting louder. She slowly opened the door and sees her father, Jacques, and General Ironwood sitting across each other.

"I'm not talking about the good of my company, I'm talking about the good of Atlas! Our entire kingdom!" Jacques Schnee yelled.

"That is a load of garbage and you know it." Ironwood said in a proper manner.

"I beg your pardon!?" Said Jacques looking displeased with his guest.

"Jacques, will you please hear me out?" Ironwood asked in a clam manner.

Jacques slammed his drink down on the coffee table they were sitting at as he looked at Ironwood with disappointment. "You are a trusted friend and ally of this family, James. But what you're suggesting is absurd."

"You are blowing it out of proportion." Said Ironwood.

"The council will never agree to it!" Jacques yelled as he stood up in an outrage.

"You forget, I hold two seats on the council." Ironwood also stood up but more slowly.

"Your Dust embargo has already cost me millions. I can promise you, I have not forgotten!" Jacques said with a bit of vemon in his words.

"So this IS about you?" Ironwood argued back. They both heard the door close as they both turned their heads to see Weiss looking back at the door as she looked scared. "Miss Schnee. My apologies, I should have been gone by now."

"It- it's okay." Weiss stuttered trying to find her voice.

Ironwood looks back to Jacques in a serious manner. "We'll continue this at another time."

"Indeed. Klein can show you out." Jacques spoke in a proper manner.

"Don't worry. I know the way." Ironwood laughed halfheartedly as he walked to the door. "Until next time Jacques." He gave a nod to him, then looked at Weiss. "Please know, that you'll always have a home at Atlas Academy, Miss Schnee. We'll be back in session before you know it." Before headed out the door and closing it.

"Did you forget your manners while you were away?" Jacques asked as he went to his desk.

"No father, I'm sorry." Weiss said standing straight and hand behind the back as she approached him at his desk.

"Can you believe there are still people in this world that blame Atlas for what happened at Beacon? To Vale?" He said looking thought the paper work.

"Well they weren't there." She said choosing her words wisely.

"It's a wounder why Ironwood was not stripped of his rank!" Jacques gritted her teeth. "I suppose the council trusts him. For better or worse."

"I trust him." said Weiss.

"Thanks to him, Atlas is forbidden from exporting Dust to other kingdoms! 'A precautionary measure,' as he puts it, until we're certain no one is going to declare war." Jacques says with a face of annoyance. "How anyone could possibly find that to be sound logic is beyond me. Which is why the Schnee Dust Company will be holding a charity concert in the coming weeks. We need to show the people of Remnant that we are on their side. That we are all victims of the Fall of Beacon."

"That's... wonderful news." Weiss says feeling a bit shocked at what her farther said.

"I know. And I think it would make a lot of people happy if you performed at the event." Jacques grinned which made Weiss looked surprised.

"Excuse me?" Weiss asked in a bit of confusion.

"Many forget that you were there. My own daughter- a Schnee- on the grounds defending another kingdom! We need to remind them. And we need to show them that the Schnee family name is just as strong as ever." Jacques told her.

"Are you asking me if I'd like to sing or are you telling me?" Weiss asked as she already knew his answer.

"I thin it would make a lot of people happy." He said as he puts his hands together and gave off a grin only thinking of one think, power.

She should have known better then from him. He always mixed business with family. One reason why Winter joined the military and gave up the title of heiress. Seeing as she didn't have much of a choice at the moment, she sighs gave to his proposal. "I'll start practicing."

"That's my girl." Jacque said as he gave off a grin. "That is all, you are dismissed." He turns his chair around to not face her and waves her off.

Weiss didn't waste anymore time as she quietly walked out of his office and closed the door on the way out. Once she was outside his office she was greeted by Klein who was carrying a tray of coffee. "Hot coffee, Miss Schnee?" He offered her the cup. "I always find that he keeps his study dreadfully cold."

"Thank you Klein." Weiss said as she looked at the brownish liquid very sadly.

"You know what I think?" Klein asked as he covered his face with a tray and lowers it as his eyes turns red and his personality changes. "I think it's to balance out all his hot air!" He laughs in a mocking tone. Weiss seeing this looks up at him smiling for the first time as she looks back at her father's door and gives off a hearty giggle. "ACHOO!" He sneezes as his eyes turned a light blue. "Hah... heh, apologies, Madame. Ah-Ah-AH-AH CHOO!" Which gave Weiss a harder giggle. "Ah, there's my happy little snowflake!" He smiled as his eyes turned into a yellowish color.

"Thank you Klein. You were always there when I needed help." Weiss smiled as she took a sip of her coffee.

"The pleasure is all mine, Miss Schnee." Klein bowed to her as his eyes turned back to their original brown. "If there is anything else you need, I'll be there for you."

"You done enough already Klein." Weiss told him as she still had that smile on, taking another sip of her coffee, and proceeded to her room for the concert. "Mirror. Tell me something. Tell who's the loneliest of all. Mirror, tell me something. Tell me who's the loneliest of all. Mirror. What's inside me? Tell me can a heart be turned to stone?" She paused as she sang a high note and let it hang for a few seconds. "Mirror mirror, what's behind you? Save me from thing I see. I can keep it from the world. Why won't you let me hide from me? Mirror mirror. Tell me something. Who's the loneliest of all? I'm the loneliest of all." She finished singing and looked at the the chest that contained her weapon, Myrtenaster. She gave off a sad smile as she walked passed it.

As she practice, the weeks went by and she was now singing on stage wearing a long dress in a similar color to the previous one she wore. "I'm not your pawn. Not another thing you own. I was not born guilty of your crimes. Your riches and your influence can't hold me anymore. I won't be possessed. Burdened by the royal test. I will not surrender, this life of mine!" She finished her last song as the audience clapped and she bowed. She looked up to the booth her father and brother were on as they both had genious grins on their face. She looked back to the audience, as they continued to clap, and stepped off the stage.

After the show, Jacques hosted a charity party at the manor as food, drinks were offered. Jacques was having a conversations with a bunch of business executive with both Weiss and Whitley by his side. "That's precisely my point. We offer the Faunus the exact same wages given to the rest of our mining staff. Their Argument's completely invalid right out the gate."

'Blake would not agree with you.' Weiss thought to herself as she listen to the conversation.

"Well I think the bigger issue our society as a whole." A businessman told him.

"What, you mean Atlas?" Jacques asked.

"Atlas, Mantle... You can't deny the economic disparity between the two." Answered the businessman.

"I mean, what exactly are you suggesting?" A businesswoman asked.

Jacques, without even looking back, grabbed is daughter's arm in a controlled manner. "Where are you going?" He hissed lowly.

"I'm..." She tried to think of something as she looked at the painting of Beacon school. "Just a little thirsty."

"Sweetheart, we have people for that." Jacques said ask he raised his hand for a waiter.

"What? No, I can get it." Weiss putting her fathers hand down. "I'll be right back. I promise." She walked away.

Her father gave her a certain look before going back to the conversation. "I'm sorry, I tuned out for a second but... sounds like I'm the good guy again?" He laughed.

Weiss started to walked towards the painting of Beacon Academy.

"It's beautiful." A young man with blue hair stood alongside her. "You two match."

"Yes, it's a lovely painting." Weiss said not looking amused as she did not seemed amused.

"So... That was my attempt at breaking the ice... How am I doing so far?" The young man asked.

'This guy is even worth then Jaune, yet he acts a lot like Neptune.' Weiss sighed. "You are leaving a lot to be desired.

"Well, I've always appreciated honesty." The young man said as he stretched his arm to her. "Henry. Marigold."

"Weiss Schnee." She shook his hands only by the tips of her fingers.

"I know. I saw your performance. Obviously." Henry laughed nervously as he cleared his throat. "You were wonderful! And I promise I'm not just saying that cause your pretty. Honesty, remember?" He said leaning down as she just stared at the painting. "So... You thinking about buying it?"

"No... I don't think so." Weiss said coldly as she still looked at the picture.

"Yeah... Kinda pricey for a painting." Henry said leaning over the poles.

"It's to raise money." Weiss said angrily.

"Oh really? For what?" Henry asked.

"For what!?" Weiss repeated in a much more angrier tone.

"I'll admit... I only come to these things for the food and drinks." He said as he took a glass of champagne. "And the extraordinary company, of coarse." Taking a sip of his drink.

Weiss looked at him with anger in her eyes. "So what? Is it another Mantle fundraiser or something?" Henry asks.

"Get out." Weiss says slowly as she narrows her eyes when Henry asked what he did wrong. "Get out, or I will have security escort you out." She says in a more serious tone.

"But I haven't done any-"

"Leave!" Weiss raised her voice to him.

"Whatever." Henry said as he left her sipping on his glass.

In the background a man was yelling at a servant for getting the wrong drink to him as the servant was apologizing scared.

Weiss looked looked back at the painting as she wished to go back to Beacon. She looked at the sign that was below it that says Show The World We Care. All proceeds go to the Kingdom of Vale. 'I wounder if that's even right.'

"But really, does it come as a surprise what happened in Vale?" A Trophy wife said to her husband which made Weiss look at her. "It was a long time coming if you ask me."

"Honey..." Her husband shushed her.

"What? You said the same thing last night" She laughed. "Of they're so arrogant to think they can get by without proper kingdom defense, then I say good riddance."

"Shut up!" Weiss says very loudly that everyone heard her. "You don't have a clue! None of you do!"

"Excuse me?!" The Trophy wife asked feeling offensive.

"You're all just standing around talking about nothing! Worrying about your hair, your money... Your stupid problems that don't mean anything!"

"Weiss, that's enough!" Jacques growled as he forcefully grabbed her arm.

"Let go of me!" She yelled trying to pull him off.

"You're embarrassing the family!" He muttered angrily to her.

"I said let go!" She pulled harder til she fell to the floor and her summoning Glyphs activated, which summoned a white Boarbatusk and charged at the trophy wife as she screamed.

"Please I'm Sorry, I'm sorry! Just leave me alone!" She begged as it jumped right at her only to be shot and taken down by General Ironwood. "Arrest her!" She pointed at Weiss who was getting up off the ground as he looked at Weiss. "What are you waiting for? She's insane, she should be locked up!"

"She's the only one making sense around here." Ironwood told the Trophy wife with a glare. "Thanks for the party Jacques." He said as he walked out of the room while everyone is staring.

Jacques glared at his daughter as she was fully up, grabbed her by the arm and walked her to her room. She sat on her bed looking down as he paste back and forth in front of her. "Unbelievable. Absolutely unbelievable. Do you have any idea what your stunt cost us?"

"I-"

"And don't think I'm just talking about Lien here!" He interrupted her. "Our reputation! Our... our..." He sighed , trying to calm himself down.

"I want to leave." Weiss looked down as she closed her eye, not wanting to look at her father.

"I beg your pardon?" Jacques asked in an angry tone.

"I said I want to leave." She repeated herself. "I don't want to stay here anymore. I don't want to stay in Atlas anymore!"

"Young lady, I don't give a damn about what you want! This isn't about you. This is about the Schnee family name and your apparent insistence on dragging it thought the mud!" He yelled as he wagged a finger in her face.

"I have done nothing but fight to uphold the honor of my family name, a name you married into!" Weiss stood up to him. But backfires as he slaps her across the face. Weiss was shocked at this, never in her life did her father slapped her or dare to lay a hand on her.

Jacques gave her a a cold glare. "This behavior of yours is incredibly disappointing." He sighs in a much more deep tone. "You couldn't possibly understand the lengths I've gone to in order to keep this family where it is. You think running off like your sister is going to make the Schnee name stronger? Your wrong. Siding with her will only divide us."

"I'm not siding with anyone." She says in a angry tone. "I'm doing what I feel is right, and that does not include wasting my time up here with these clueless people in Atlas." She tell him as he walks away from her. "The Schnee family legacy isn't yours to leave. It's mine. And I'll do it as a Huntess."

"No... you won't." He said turning around to face her. "Your not leaving Atlas. Your not to leave the manor grounds unless I specifically allow it. You are going to remain here, out of site and out of trouble, until you and I come to an agreement on your future."

"What!?" Weiss said in shock.

"Your presupposition that you can simply have whatever it is you want is a clear sign of our failure as parents. But from now on, I'll be giving you the full attention you request, staring by keeping you where I can see you." He says walking away.

It took awhile for a Weiss to let that all sink in. "You can't keep me from leaving!"

"I can, and the staff here will make sure of it. As well as your new bodyguard I hired." Jacques said to her."

"Bodyguard?! So now I'm your prisoner?!" She asked getting upset.

"Your my daughter. You're a child, and children are grounded when they misbehave. And you do need to be protected." He said the last part in a sarcastic tone.

"This is only going to make things worst, Father. People will ask questions! They'll want to know why the heiress to the Schnee Dust Company is suddenly no where to be found!" She pointed out to him on his flaw.

"Which is why you are not longer the heiress to the Schnee Dust Company." Jacques stated as Weiss took a step back in horror.

"Excuse me?" Weiss asked making sure she heard him right.

"Clearly, the trauma you endured at the Fall of Beacon was too much for you. Which is why you've generously revoked your claim to the company and it's earnings and pass them onto your brother Whitley." He explained to her. "It's time to wake up and face reality." He walked out the door of her room as she saw Whitley.

Weiss was still in shock at her current situation. Then she realized something, her brother was smirking. She walked out of her room and saw the him walking with his hands behind his back. "Whitley!" She yelled.

"Yes, sister?" He turned around and pulled off a fake smile.

"Did you know about this?" She walked up to him, arms crossed.

"About what?" He asked sounding clueless.

"You never liked Winter. You never liked me. But you've been nothing but supportive since the moment I came back." She said as she was now figuring out the pieces.

"If being kind to my big sister is some sort of crime, then I suppose I'm guilty." He said as he gave a half bow.

Weiss's eyes widen at what he really meant. "You wanted this to happen." She looked down as she fell right into his hands.

"It's foolish not to do as father asks." He said as his personality change from cheery to a uptight serious. "Don't worry, Weiss. The Schnee family name is in good hands." He raised his arms up and gave a devilish smirk and walked off.

Weiss felt betrayed for the first time in her life. She ran right into her room and cried her eyes out as she layed on the bed. She cried for her friends she lost, for the people of vale, for her teammates that she had to leave behind. 'I should have said something to them, I should have said good bye, but I didn't.' she continued to cry. Then she heard a faint sound as she rose her head up and dried her tears as she listened. "Is that a flute?" She asked herself. It was soothing and soft. She looked around as she didn't see anyone. She walked out of her room, walking as she followed the sound get stronger and stronger. She stopped as she saw the person playing on the balcony. He was six foot-two, had short, thick brown hair, slightly pale skin, dark brown almond shaped eyes with thin spectacles. He wore a black and green long coat with white furs with the matching pants, silver armored leg guards, arm guards and chest plate with a dragon pattern on it, like Masamune's and on his left arm was a shield with a sword and a gun barrel on it. While on his left hand was the flute he was playing.

Weiss couldn't help but clap for the man as he finished playing. "That was beautiful." She said. "I never heard someone play so professionally."

"Thank you, they say I have a talent for playing." He said, putting away the instrument. "I saw what you did earlier, and I must admit, it was impressive."

"I do practice with my voice from time to time." Weiss said to him.

"I wasn't talking about your singing." The man said. "I was talking about how you spoke to those other noblemen about how they don't care about others and only about themselves. As a warrior, I know how the battlefield is."

"You do?" She asked as Weiss was in surprise that someone inside her own home agrees with her. 'Who is this man, and how does he know about this. He looks and acts very different then anyone I ever seen before. Almost like he from another place.' Weiss took a closer look at the man and she noticed his breastplate is the same as a certain samurai she knew. 'It can't be, can it?' She thought as she was now staring at him.

"Is there a problem miss?" The man asked politely as he noticed she was staring at him.

"Oh it's nothing, I was lost in thought." Weiss snapped herself back. "I never introduced myself properly, I'm Weiss Schnee."

"Kojūrō Katakura." He said as he lightly shook her hand. "So you're the Weiss, your father told me to protect you."

"Wait, so you're my bodyguard?" Weiss asked as she finished shaking his hand. "I told father I can take care of myself."

Kojūrō looked at the girl as he is reminded of the same stance as Masamune when he was a child. He couldn't help but chuckle as the meri memory.

"Is something funny." Weiss asked very angry as she felt insulted.

"No, forgive me Miss Schnee, I was thinking back when my lord said the same thing." Kojūrō coughed as he went back to his regular tone.

"Your lord?" She asked with some confusion in her voice. "Kojūrō can I asked you something? Do you know of a samurai named Masamune Date?"

"You know my lord?" Kojūrō asked, surprised as she mentions his name. "Where is he, is he ok?"

"I'm sure he's fine, I saw him at the end of the battle of beacon." Weiss explained. "So you do know him. That would explain the way you are dressed."

"I was lord Masamune's right eye after I picked it out." Kojūrō said in a cool headed tone.

"Wait, your his second in command?" She asked in surprise as he nodded. She remembers the time Masamune told her that story of when she was on the bridge with him. "How can you work under such a hot head at times?"

"Believe it or not but that hothead didn't have the best of childhoods." Kojūrō explained to her about his mother and how he was forced to kill his own father. "So you see Miss Schnee. He needed my help more then anything. Do you have someone who you treat as family, even thought you are not related?"

Weiss nodded immediately as she thought of Klein. He was the only father figure she had growing up as the closest one she can look up to was her sister. "Kojūrō, can you do me a huge favor?"

"Of coarse. I am under the service by your father orders." He said fixing his spectacles.

"That's the thing, he's keeping me as a hostage here and I want to leave and look for the others. Not to mention that Masamune might be with them on this journey." Weiss pointed out to him. "So please Kojūrō, help me."

Kojūrō looked deep into the young ladies eyes as if a plea was being said to him. "Very well Miss Schnee. But I come along with you on your journey." Before she could even protest, he rose a hand up to her. "If my lord is indeed with your friends, I would like to be by his side."

"Very well then Kojūrō, thank you." Weiss said as she heads back to her room. "We leave in a week, I need to practice something first." She turns to him as he gives off a nod.

"If you need any assistance, you can ask." Kojūrō told her as she walks back to her room.

Once she went back to her room and moved her bed and furniture around. As she took out Myrtenaster. "It's time." She said to herself as she stabbed the floor, as a giant white glyph was summoned to the floor. She put a lot of focus on to the as she considered. She focus some more as she pictured the one thing she could, the suit of armor.

 **Cliffhanger! Sorry guys that it took so long. But I had to really put a lot of thought into this. But I'll be making the chapters ASAP. Since Volume 4 is ending soon I want to get much out as possible.**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

The Sea, it was quite peaceful. The cool breeze, the smell of the salted sea, and of course the ship that was sailing on it that broaden a certain cat faunus. Blake Belladonna, now wearing a long white coat and a black crop top, that exposed her midriff and has rectangular and diamond shaped holes surrounding her neck. A diagonal strap that contains a smaller magnetic clip used to sheathe Gambol Shroud across her torso, dark, tight stretchy pants, thigh-high black heeled boots and the black bow that covers her cat ears. 'This is for the best. I hope everyone understands.' She lay on the balcony and look at the ocean.

"Travelling Alone?" The captain walks up to her as she grabs at her weapon. He knew she was on edge so he approached her slowly and hands in the air. "Now, now. No threat here. Just here to chat." He assured her.

"And why is that?" Blake asked as she lowered her guard.

The captain lowered his arms and leaned on the railings as he gave a relieved sigh. "Not many people travel by boat on their own. It can get quite lonely on this voyage. But I found those that do, tend to have more... interesting stories."

"Maybe it's just better for some people to be alone." Blake answered then gots startled by kids running on deck behind her as she quickly turns around which gave the captain a hearty chuckle.

"Maybe. But with your paranoia I think a few friendly faces wouldn't hurt." The captain said to her.

"Who says I'm paranoid?!" Blake asked angrily, which gave the captain to laugh harder.

"No one, dear. No one." He said as he stopped laughing as he saw her glare at him. "I'll leave you be." The captain walks away and stops to say one last thing. "But uh, fair warning: these trips can be awfully boring." Walking off to the cockpit of the ship.

"Guess I won't be needing this anymore." She looks at the the bow she is wearing and takes it off and throwing it into the ocean. Her cat ears sticking straight up as she walks off. What she didn't know was two sets of eyes were watching wearing a dark cloak on deck, while the other was in the shadows of the world. However, among her and the people on the ship, something was in the water.

Time passed and the sun was starting to set. Blake was on deck looking out into the sea. 'I wonder what the others are doing right now? Knowing Yang, she must really hate me. Weiss is probably busy with the Schnee Dust Company as Atlas. Ruby is probably with Yang taking care of her. Masamune, I have no idea what he is doing, might think me as a traitor and probably found a way home.' She thought to herself as she was walking off deck til she felt something was off. It felt as though she was being watched, she turned around and saw the cloaked figure on deck and pulled out Gambol Shroud ready for a fight. "Who's there!?" But the cloaked figure ran away and that a large wave came crashing onto the ship. Blakes sense was kicking up again as she turned around. There in the water was a sea dragon grimm.

"Red Alert!" A sailor shouted as the captain turned on the alarm and prepared the cannons. The ship fired at the grimm but so far nothing was doing any damage.

Blake joined in on the fight as she jumped off the ship and used her shadow semblance to lift her up in the air more as she slashed at the dragon. However the dragon took a swing at her with it's claws and knocked her back to the ship. She jumped back onto it as she throw her weapon at the beast as it dug into it's head. She grabbed onto the ribbon of Gambol Shroud and shot the dragon on in the back as the bullets deflected off it. the dragon tried to shake her off but she would not let go. Once she did she, she retrieved her weapon and landed on her feet of the ship as it made a sharp right to avoid direct contact with the grimm. The dragon circled the ship as they were bringing heavy fire but it was not enough. The dragon stood right in front of the ship as the heavy cannon was loaded. It brought out it's wing as the cannon fired but it dodged and was shooting an electric beam.

The cloaked figure jumped off the ship as it was revealed to be Sun Wukong as he made his light clones to give him a boost and grabbed it's whiskers and jaw. "Not today pal!" as he made the dragon fire its beam away from the ship.

"Sun? What are you doing?!" Blake asked as she saw the monkey faunus wrestle the dragon.

"Uh... You know...Just... Hanging out..." He said trying to get a grip on the grimm. The Grimm tossed him around as he let go and started to fall into the ocean until Blake catches him. "My hero!" He grinned as Blake rolls her eyes and drops him as he falls to the ground.

Blake ran to the grimm dragon and started to shoot at it. She then jumped into the air and slashed at it's face only to again get no results of damage. The dragon then attacked her nudging it head at her as she flew backwards and it's claw sent her flying up as it opened its jaw.

"Blake!" Sun shouted as he ran to help her and make more clones but he was too far from her.

'This is it. This is where I die.' She closed her eyes as she accepted her fate. She waited for the pain of being eaten, but it didn't happen, she felt like she was being carried. She opened her eyes to see a man with slicked back brown hair and a small ponytail and having a five o'clock shadow was holding her bridal style. She noticed that he was carrying a rifle with a bayonet attached to it in his hand and clothing that was mixed of green, silver, orange and white that looked like he was in old western movie with some armor on pants and arms and he wore a pale tan cloak with a three legged crow on it. She then notice the dragon was coming up at them in a slow paste. The man, still carrying her, jumped off the grimms snout and landed on a large mass of rocks.

"Are you hurt, kitten?" The man smirked as he lay her down on her feet.

"I-I'm fine." Blake said as she had a small blush on her face out of embarrassment. "But that Grimm is still attacking." She says as the dragon was doing some damage to the ship. Blake, Sun and the gunman jumped back on the ship fired at the grimm.

"Huntsmen! If you can clips its wings and draw it towards the bow, we can take it!" The captain told them as the three looked at each other.

"I mean you the one with the sword..." Sun said as Blake gave him a grunt. "Now or never." He jumped off with light clones of himself as he, Blake and the gunman jumped into the air and his clones made them get to the dragon as Blake took one wing and the gunman took the other.

The Dragon saw them and fired at them, trying to hit the both of them but dodged. Blake was about to get to one wing as she made a huge cut from Gambol Shroud while the gunman was really fast in her eyes as he shot many holes into it's wings. The gunman smirked and launched downward stabbing it's wing with the bayonet of the gun. He landed right on his feet as he caught Blake in his arms. "Twice in a row you fall into my arms, I guess you can't resist." He winked.

"Put me down!" She yells hitting his crest as Sun stood there stunned. The gunman put her down as the dragon grim fell into the water and now focus on them as they dodged it's jaws and jumped on to different rock formations as it broke through them. Once they all stopped and the dragon was charging its beam. The ship rammed right into it crushing its body into the Prow. The ship fired it's heavy cannon and obliterated the top half of the grimm. The crew and passengers applauded for the three of them.

Sun cheered as well as he faced Blake. "Up top!" He put his hand up but instead of a high five, he got slap right across the face. "Ow!" He screamed as he clenched his face where she slapped him. "What was that for?"

"Were you following me!?" She yelled at him.

"No...Yes... actually a bit..." Sun trying to find the actual words

"Wow, you have a way with words monkey boy." The gunman walked right in between them.

"And you! Who are you?!" Blake asked getting furious.

"Whoa, kitten has claws." The gunman backed away playfully. "I'm just your friendly hired gun. The name Magoichi, Magoichi Saika."

"Magoichi Saika?" Blake asked as if she remembered that name before. '...Magoichi Saika, a proud mercenary and leader of the Saika Renegades and expert marksmen. He spends a lot of his times in pubs and flirts with a lot of women' "Now I remember! Your one of Masamune's friends, aren't you?"

"So, you know of Masamune? Are you the future Mrs. Date?" Magoichi smirked as he teased her.

"What!?" Blake blushed. "N-no! It's not like that!"

"As if that hothead and Blake would be a thing!" Sun yelled getting upset.

"I'm just kidding with you." Magoichi said jumping off and landing on deck. "I'm willing to listen back in my cabin, it will be the fourth one on the third deck. I'm sure we both have many questions." Walking off and into the ship.

"Smooth." Sun said as Blake face him again.

"What are you doing here? Are Sage Scarlet and Neptune here too!?" Blake didn't hold back her anger.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! No they aren't, do you really think I would get Neptune on a boat?" Sun answered her. "And I'm here to help you out, Me and you taking on the White Fang."

"WHAT!?" Blake glared as her cat ears drooped downward and her eyes glaring. "I'm not going anywhere near the White Fang!"

"You're not?" Sun asked dumbly as he felt like he missed something big. "Then where are you going?"

"Home." She said as she walks back to the ship, jumping on the rocks. "I'm going to see my family back in Menagerie."

"Then I'm coming with you!" Sun follows her back to the ship. "The Grimm are getting worse, you saw it yourself. And just because you're not going after the Fang doesn't mean they won't be coming for you. Beside I'm... kinda already on the boat." Once he says this they landed right on the ship.

Blake sighed as she walks down to the cabins. "There's no stopping you."

"Nope!" He said with arms behind his head. "This is going to be great! Never been to Menagerie before. This will be a regular journey to the East. I like the sound of that."

"You can have your adventure when we reach the island." Blake going farther down to the third level and walking up to Magoichi door.

"Whoa! Don't you think it too soon to be asking him questions. I mean he's a total creep." Sun asked stopping her. "Who know's he may not know hothead."

"I doubt it. He said a name that is unusual and Masamune told it to me once." Blake told him.

"Fine. I'm just going to wait out here, I don't trust him still." Sun sighed as he leaned on the walls.

Blake knocked on the door as he heard him say come in. She saw Magoichi sitting on the edge of the bed, drinking some sake.

"So you came here after all." Magochi smirked as he offered a seat next to him.

"I rather stand." Blake told him.

"I can understand. Then can I at least offer you a drink kitten?" He asked as he had a spare cup for her.

"I'm underage and my name is Blake." She refused him.

"You're no fun." Magoichi sitting up as he drank his cup of sake. "Well let's get down to business then. Now how do you know my lord?"

"We met in the woods during an exam in Vale. Me and another student were with him." She explained. "He wore armor and clothing that was odd around here. What about you how did you get here?"

"Good Question. I was helping out with the war against Hideyoshi. I was doing well then all of a sudden a white light appeared and then I was in some kind of village." Magoichi told her. "So I gather information on where I was and I figured I was far away from home."

'Him too? This can't be a coincidence.' She thought to herself as she looked at him. 'I don't think he's lying, he fits with what Masamune described him to be.' "What were you doing when you got here?"

"Like I did in Japan, be a hired gun and help out as many villages as possible." Magoichi told her. "Payment is odd around here but that's ok, as long as it pays for the food and such. Now where is Masamune? By the looks of it, he's not with you."

"I don't know. After the fall of Beacon...I ran away." Blake told him.

Magoichi sighed as he finished off his drink. "Well, might as well stay with you and see if I can find him. Besides, I might get to know what he was doing in the world."

"It's not going to be anytime soon, We are heading to Menagerie, an Island full of fanus." Blake explained to him.

"Fine by me." Magoichi said as he yawned and stretched his arms. "But that's enough questions for tonight, a man needs his sleep. Talk to you in the morning kitten."

"Good night, Mr. Saika." Blake exited the room and headed to her room. As she did she put Gambol Shroud right next to her as she lay down on her bed. 'First I run away, next Sun follows me, now one of Masamune's friends is here? This is not my day. I just hope my parents wish to see me again.' She thought to herself as sleep was taking hold of her.

The next morning the ship arrived at Menagerie. The ship horn blares, the town bell rings and the bridge lowers all at the same time. Blake, Sun and Magoichi walked off the ship and right into port as it seemed very busy. Many fanus from different types came into the picture as some had different variations of tails, ears, eyes and even reptiles scales on some.

"I've never seen so many Faunus in one place!" Sun looking around as they walked through the Market.

"This is the one place everyone can feel safe, no matter who or what they are." Blake explained.

"It is impressive. However, it feels very crowded." Magoichi said as someone bumped into him as they apologized.

"Yes, yes it is." Blake sighed as her cat ears flopped downward. 'With these two here, it's going to be harder to explain to my parents.'

The three of them started to walked farther into town as Sun and Magoichi avoid bumping into people. "Is it always so... cramped?" Sun asked avoiding someone carrying cargo.

"Well, when you try and take an entire species and put them on an island two-thirds desert, yeah, it tends to be cramped." Blake answered with a tone of annoyance.

"What?!" He asked surprised. "You guys have that much more space? Why waste it? A little desert never hurt anyone."

"It's not like the desert in Vacuo, Sun. The wildlife here is more dangerous than most other regions." Blake responded back.

"So they gave us a terrible island in the corner of Remnant to try and shut us up." Sun fingering all of this out loud.

"That sums it up all the same." Magoichi said as he looked around the area as they walked. "Kinda like how a vassal is given land to his lord."

"If you want to point it that way then yeah, it like that." Blake said. "We've tried to make the best of things." They all stopped as they saw a large land with trees and houses with mountains in the background as a very large one was made in the center of town. "This is Kuo Kuana."

"It's... beautiful." Sun gazed at the sight. "I take it back, this place looks great!"

"So Kittin, where is your house?" Magoichi asked.

"Is it that one?" Sun pointed to a house far away. "What about that tiny one down there? I like the paint job."

"It's...that one." Blake pointed to the biggest one in the island.

"Ah, So your family is important it seems." Magoichi screaching his chin.

"Something like that." Blake said as she headed towards the house.

As they got closer to it to it, Blake paused as she was in front of them huge oak doors.

"What is it?" Sun asked as she looked frightened.

"I, um... It's just been a long time since I seen my parents." Blake said looking nervous.

"You came all this way to see them. No turning back now." Magoichi encouraged her.

Blake too a deep breath and slammed on the door knocker as it gave off a loud echoing bang. Magoichi and Sun looked as surprised at how loud it got. "Okay, if we're being honest, that's kind of intimidating." Sun said while Magoichi nodded in agreement.

After a few seconds, the door started to open as a older cat fanus opened the door who looks alot like Blake but she has short hair and three gold piercings on her cat ears - two on her right, one on her left. Wearing a black hakama and sandals with white tabi socks. Over her outfit, she wears a black shrug with a long right sleeve and a short left sleeve with gold leaf trim along the opening on the front. On both arms, she wears long, black arm warmers that extend to the middle finger. Around her waist is a black and gold sash that trails behind her, with a gold flower-shaped buckle at the end. "Blake?" She said as she fully opened the door.

"Hi, Mom." Blake smiled awkwardly as her cat ears lowered down to her head. Her mother walked up to her and gave her a hug as she caressed the back of her hair.

"Oh, my baby girl." Her mother said as she was still hugging her. Blake at first was surprised that her mother was hugging her then she smiled as she hugged back.

"Kali, who is it?" A deep voice called as a tall man approached the door. He was muscular with black hair, a beard and yellow eyes. For his top, he wears an open dark violet coat with white fur trim, exposing his hairy chest. Over his beige pants is a matching sash that wraps around his waist and is secured with a large, silver metal buckle. On the shoulder of his coat is a silver metal spaulder, which through a pair of curved strips across the chest attaches as a clasp on the opposite front panel of the coat and long black leather boots with white tips at the front. He looked out the door as he too was shocked. His jaw hung a little as Kali released her daugther. "Ghira, our baby came home."

"Hi, dad." Blake said as she was nervous as before.

"Blake." Ghira approached her and hugs her. "I'm glad you're safe." He tells her as he releases her and looks at Magoichi and Sun. "Who are these two?"

"I'm Sun, Sun Wukong, sir." He raised his hand to shake but Ghira looked at him suspiciously before shaking his hand.

"Magoichi Saika, your daughter saved my lord." Magoichi bow to him.

"Your lord?" Ghira raised a brow and looked at Blake.

"It's a long story dad." Blake told her father.

"We have catching up to do, so why don't we discuss this at tea." Kali suggested.

"Sounds like a great idea, I would love to hear tales of what's going on." Magoichi walked in as everyone was sitting in the table and Blake explained what happened and where she went to her parents and told Magoichi what his lord was doing.

"We were horrified when we heard the news." Kali said as she laid her cup down. "The Kingdom of Vale wasn't perfect, but it certainly didn't deserve what happened. We were both so worried."

"Please, I knew she'd be fine!" Ghira chuckled as he crossed his arms making himself look tough.

"That's isn't the slightest bit true." Kali said to her husband then faced her daughter. "You should have seen him pacing."

"You guys have nothing to worry about. I've seen your daughter in action before! And trust me, she got some moves!" Sun said as Blake stop midway from sipping her tea and Magoichi looked at him with a raised brow.

"And what exactly do you mean by that, Mr. Wukong?" Ghira asked him, glaring at the young man.

Sun slowly turned his head, as he knew he mess up the wording, facing Mr. Belladonna with a scared look on his face. "I, uh... well, you see, sir, it's just that... you know, she's such a good fighter and all, uh, and as a fellow fighter, I have a lot of respect for her. And her fighting. But also for her. Uh, b-because of her fighting, not her looks! I-I mean, not to say she's not good-looking! She is! Very! Or... slightly? She's definitely above average! I mean-"

"I think what monkey boy is trying to say here is she's a very good fighter that she had her team to help her in situations." Magoichi interrupted him.

"Right!... That's what I meant..." Sun grinned shyly as all eyes were on him. "This tea is really good." Pouring himself a cup and gave an awkward grin.

"Why are they here again?" Kali leaned over to Blake in a whisper.

"One just kind of followed me home and the other was already on the boat and tagged along." Blake whispered back.

"I like the human." Kali whispered to Blake while eyeing him.

"Mom!" Blake gritted her teeth.

"So, Mr. Saika, how well do you know my daughter?" Ghira said now glaring at Magoichi.

"Not much, I met her on the boat while coming to this island. When me her and monkey boy over there fought that dragon on the seas I just introduced myself and she knew my name from my lord, Masamune Date." Magoichi smirked.

"While also flirting with her." Sun cough as he drank his tea.

"I'll admit, I do tease the ladies from time to time. But I know when to do it and when not to." Magoichi.

"And what did you ask her?" Ghira asked bring his brows lower as he gave a serious frown.

"One was if she was the future Mrs. Date and the other was how is he and where is he." He told the larger man.

"Mrs. Date?" Ghira asked as he did not look happy as Kali's eyes lit up.

"I already denied the question dad." Blake said with her face red.

"Good." Ghira said with crossed arms. "I don't know this human much, or his lord." Then there was a loud echoing knock on the front door. "Darn it, I completely forgot about the meeting! Give me a moment." Ghira got up and went to the get the door.

"Is everything ok?" Blake asking her mom.

"Yes dear, just poor timing. He can reschedule." Kali assured her. "This just been hard dealing with them lately."

"Dealing with who?" Blake asked as her mother was sipping her tea,

"The White Fang." Kali answered as she finished her tea.

"What?!" Blake, Sun and Magoichi said all together as they stood straight up and ran to the door where Ghira was at the front, talking to two Faunus that wore red hoods. One had fox ears while the other had a fox tail.

"Blake what's wrong?" Ghira asked as he heard her running.

"Miss Belladonna." Corsac bowed along with his brother, Fennec.

"We had no idea you'd returned." Fennec continued for his brother.

"What are you doing talking to these people?" Blake asked looking at her father.

"This is Corsac and Fennec Albain. They represent the White Fang here in Menagerie now." Ghira explained.

"Those Psychos are here too?!" Sun said out loud.

"Young man, I'm not sure of what you've heard of our organization, but I can assure you we're not nearly as ferocious as the media would have you believe." Fennec said calmly.

"What we heard?" Blake asked with fury in her eyes. "We've seen firsthand. Your fanatics slaughtered people!"

What is she talking about?" Ghira looking at the brothers suspiciously.

"Precisely what we came to discuss with you, Your Grace." Corsac told him as he kept to his calm nature.

"Is everything Alright." Kali came in .

"Wait you guys seriously don't know?!" Sun asked surprised.

"Know what?" Ghira asked now suspicious of the two men outside his house.

"The White Fang was at the Fall of Beacon. They attacked innocent civilians and they released Grimm into the school." Blake explained as she glared at the two foxes.

"I heard it around area about this group, stealing something called Dust as well." Magoichi pointed out.

"Is this true?" Ghira asked looking at them furious.

"Sadly, Your Grace, it is." Fennec told him as he looked sadden.

"Don't act like you're s-"

"That's enough!" Ghira putting his arm out to stop Blake while still looking at the men. "Explain yourselves."

The two brother looked at eachother, then faced the man once again as Corsac explained. "Though it pains us to admit, it has become apparent that the Vale branch of the White Fang is no longer operating under the orders of High Leader Khan. Rather, they've elected to follow the rules of one Adam Taurus. I believe you're all familiar with the young adept and his... extreme philosophies."

"You know, Beacon wasn't the the first time the Fang started shooting up Vale!" Sun pointed out.

"The High Council had their suspicions of a splinter group, but they could prove nothing until this latest incident." Fennec explained.

"'Incident?'" Blake outraged as what he called it. "People are dead!"

"And it is a tragedy." Corsac said while he bowed his head.

"Your Grace, we came to assure you that Brother Taurus and his followers do not represent the will of the White Fang." Fennec assumes him.

"And how can I be sure of that?" Ghira not convinced of the fox brothers words as he glared at them.

"We understand if you bear any skepticism towards these claims. The White Fang's tactics are admittedly more aggressive since you stepped down as High Leader and became Chieftain of Menagerie." Corsac said in a calm tone. "But this... this is no way to make our message heard."

"We have ample documentation from the council meeting as well as several strategies to apprehend and punish these strays if you'd care to review them." Fennec said in a slight bow.

"I'm sure he will but, Lord Belladonna would like to spend some time with his daughter first, after all, she did arrive today." Magoichi walked forward standing beside Ghira.

"That is not a decisions for you to decide hu-"

"I agree with the human, I want to spend some time with my daughter and reconnect with her." Ghira looked from them to Blake changing from serious to glad.

"But of course, Your Grace." Corsac put his hands together.

"We completely understand." Fennec said as they both bowed. "It was a pleasure to see you again, young Blake."

"We were saddened when we heard of your departure from the White Fang but understand if you can no longer support our cause." Fennec said.

"It is a wearying fight, after all." Corsac said

"Who says I'm done fighting?" Blake stepped forward giving them both a glare.

"Hmm... If you ever do wish to return, you need merely to come find us." Corsac said.

"Sister Ilia would be elated." Fennec said smirking.

"Goodbye, gentlemen." Ghira said as he slammed the door in their face as if he had enough of there ranting. As he slammed the door Blake walked away furious, no one followed her as if they already knew what was on her mind.

"So... those guys were creepy." Sun said wanting to break the silence.

"I really don't like you." Ghira said to Sun. "And you." Now looking at Magoichi. "I don't like you but at least you have some brains."

"That's fine, but we can come to an agreement sooner or later." Magoichi walked away and headed back to the dining room. "I would like to tell tales of my adventure."

Some weeks passed as Magoichi and Sun stayed at the Belladonna manor where they had to help out with the house and Magoichi practicing his rifle skill as he put a helmet on a wooden pole and shot at it a couple of time as it flew into the air and landed on the pole as if it were untouched. "Still got it." He put the gun down as he sees that it was getting dark and heading back inside. As he was heading back in he hears Sun talking to Kali as she was making dinner and brewing some tea.

"Then this One eyed hothead named Masamune-" Sun said as he paused to see Magoichi.

"What about a one eyed hothead?" Magoichi asked half sarcastically. As Sun was afraid to ask since he

"Well...you see Masamune is tempered...not too tempered...I mean he just jumps the gun and...I'm in trouble." Sun says to himself.

"Relax kid, I'm not gonna shoot you, but I do what to here what you have to say next." Magoichi said as he took a seat.

"He was telling me the adventures of team RWBY and there adventures." Kali informed the mercenary.

"Team RWBY?" The gunslinger asked.

"Yeah usually it's a team of four people but he got to be a fifth member for some reason." Sun explained. "First time we met he shoots me. Saying I remind him of a monkey in his word."

"To be fair, I don't blame him. You do look like one, even without the tail." Magoichi joked which made Kali giggle.

"Says the guy who hits on every woman he sees." Sun countered. "How did you meet him anyway?"

"It goes back awhile, I guess three years in my world. I was helping out a rival clan of Lord Masamune." Magoichi said.

"You were enemies?" Sun shocked.

"Not exactly I didn't know the guy back then, during the battle, I was only a lone mercenary, then new broke out that a fifthteen year old boy broke through the defenses on horseback and I got a look at the kid and I was what I saw. After that I went to Date territory and met the man and his father. He gave me a place and a position."

"That's interesting. So he made you a lieutenant." Kali said as Magoichi nodded and got up with a tray. "If you excuse me I need to speak with my daughter and help speak with her father. "Kali sees Blake looking at her father's office as she approaches. "You know, you can always go in and say hi."

"I don't want to bother him." Blake told her as she faced her mother.

"A father's never too busy for his daughter." Kali pointed out.

"Not all of my friends would agree with you on that." She said as she thought about Weiss. Kali kissed her daughter's cheek and handed her the tray. "Where are you going?"

"You never been very talkative, but that boy you brought home loves to run his mouth." Kali walked away. "I want to hear more about the adventures of Team RWBY. And I'm leaning about this Masamune boy."

"Kali? Is that you, dear?" Ghira asked as he was looking through his paperwork. What he did see open the door was Blake holding the tray. "Blake! Well, this is a pleasant surprise. Please! Come sit." He got up and offered her to seat with him on one of the coaches as she put the tray down on the table.

"I don't want to keep you from your-"

"Nonsense, I've been cooped up in here all day" Ghira chuckled as he pour himself a cup. "You still take sugar, right?" As he put a cube in the tea.

"Um, Actually I-"

"Oh! Sorry!"

"No, no no no, it's fine."

"Here take this one."

"No, really. It's, no big deal." taking the cup

"You sure."

"Positive." She said as they both stared at their tea in awkward silence.

"So... is it... warm ...in Vale?" He asked as he tries to break the ice. Blake tiled her head as she looked confused. "It's just... seems like your outfit doesn't cover much."

"It covers plenty." Blake looked at herself and crossed her arms.

"I mean, a little more armor might help. Don't you think?" He suggested.

"I'm fine, I don't need armor. I can look after myself." Blake raised her voice a bit.

"I..." Ghira sighed calming himself. "I know you can, I'm sorry."

Blake went from upset to guilty after her father apologized. "Why? Why would you say that?"

"Sweetheart, what's wrong?" Ghira sat next to her and put his arm on her shoulder. "What did I say?"

"How can you say you still love me after what I did?" Blake asked almost to the break of tears.

"Blake..." Ghira went on the other side of the couch and wrapped an arm the same shoulder. "Your mother and I will always love you."

"You were right. I shouted at you and yelled at you. But you were right." She said as she was getting more upset. "I called you cowards." She lay her face on her arm.

"It's okay." Ghira comforts her as he pats her head.

"I should've left the White Fang with you and Mom." Blake cried as she lifts her head to look at her father. "I should've listened to you and I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry."

"Blake it's fine." Ghira making her look him in the eye and wipe her tears. "We never held anything against you, and I never feared you would fail. The only thing I ever feared was that you would fall down the wrong path, and I am so proud to see you haven't."

"But I did! I was-" She sniffed as she was trying not to cry again.

"And you pulled yourself out. You came back." Ghira cut her off. "There aren't many who possess that kind of strength and even fewer that have the courage to face their demons again. Vail, Mountain Glenn, Beacon. You confronted the White Fang time after time."

Blake thought on this as it was true she did but only with the help of Ruby, Weiss, Yang and Masamune. "I didn't do it alone."

"No, you didn't. Which is why I wanted to ask you..." He took a second to pause. "Why did you leave Vale? Why did you leave your friends behind?"

Blake sniffed out her last tear and calmed herself. "I-" But her answer was cut off as Sun leaned in on the door, knocking it out of it to the floor with him along with it. "Sun!?" Blake and Ghira stood up with angry faces.

"Whoa this isn't the bathroom!" Sun jumping up and making an excuse as Magoichi was outside leaning on the balcony facepalming. "I'll just be going! Sorry to interrupt this tender family moment!"

"I really don't like you." Ghira growled.

"Told you not to lean." Magoichi said as he was still on the balcony.

"Sun, a word?" Blake glared daggers at him. As she gave him no choice and dragged him to the balcony as Magoichi put the door back up with the help of Ghira. She faced the monkey faunus and gave him a slap across the face. "No concept of privacy, no respect for personal space!" Slapping him again.

"I'm sorry, okay! Ow! I'm sorry!" Sun screamed as he was feeling his face.

"You could have knocked!" Blake stormed off.

"Whoa easy kitten, before monkey boy, ruined your family moment, we heard something that was off." Magoichi stepped in. "At least what he deemed important

"What?! What could be so important!?" Blake asked still angry.

"I was talking to your mom and she said something weird about the White Fang!" Sun explained.

"I'm stopping the both of you right there." Blake pointed a finger up. "I am not here to fight the White Fang. I'm not here to fight anyone. I'm here to rest, to figure things out, and see my family."

"Your mom said White Fang members don't wear masks in Menagerie. But I saw one at the Market yesterday!" Sun still went on. "I even have a picture!"

"Sun!" Blake said angrily.

"I'm trying to-"

"Quite!" Magoichi said as the both of them look at him and see he had his gun pointed out into the trees. "We have company." He said. "It was a bit hard to find you but I never thought you make such a false move."

Both Sun and Blake looked out into the trees and saw the mask of a White Fang member covered in black. Magoichi gave off a shot as the white fang member jumped out of the trees and made a run for it.

"A freakin' ninja?!" Sun said as he was freaked out.

"A spy!" Blake jumped off the balcony as Magoichi followed behind her, lastly by Sun.

"Now am I helping ?" Sun asked as they were going after the spy.

"If we catch her." Blake said as they were jumping from tree to tree.

"If I can get a clear shot, I might be able to slow her down." Magoichi told them as he was jumping on the trees but couldn't get a good aim.

"Then we will make her slow down." Sun jumping ahead of them as he swung on the trees. As he drew closer to the spy and got above her "Gotcha!" He tried to grab the spy but dodged him as he was close and hit the top of the tree. As both Blake and Magoichi ran ahead. "Hey, wait up!" He got on his feet and followed.

As they chased her, the started to get out of the trees and onto the rooftops of the village. "I can get a better shot at her now that we are on a flat surface." As they chased after her.

"If you can take the shot now would be a good time." Sun said catching up with them as Magoichi run up into the air and used his semblance to slow down time and took aim on the spy. He smirked as he got a perfect shot. He took the shot as it hit the spy's mask as she fell on on her back as she hit the floor.

Blake, Sun and Magoichi approached as the Spy had tanish skin with dark spots on her legs and legs.

"Did you knock out?" Sun asked as he approached but the spy got up and used her weapon ,which looked like a mixed with a pistol and a whip, as it tried to hit Sun but managed to dodge it.

Blake saw she had a scroll in her hand and got the chance to kick it away and she tries to fight with hand to hand combat, but got kicked back.

"Well not that I got a better look at you, you're quite the lovely lady" Magoichi flirted with the lady as she tried to hit him while he was dodging. "Now, now, that is no way to treat a man." He teased as he used his gun with the bayonet end and countered the strikes as Sun tackled her.

"Grab the Scroll!" He shouted to either one of them. "Someone thinks it's important!"

"Get OFF!" She headbutted him as the remained of her mask was destroyed as it revealed her face. As she tried to tackle Blake as she was going for the phone, but fell short as shots were fired at her feet as Sun used his clones to tackle her.

"Quit staring and grab it." Sun told her as he tried to concentrate. His Aura ran out and the was set free. "Blake watch out!"

Blake turned around but the assassin attacked with it's weapon. However, Magoichi used the a small amount of Aura he had and pulled her away from the attack. When the attacked missed she got a better look at the Spy. "Ilia."

"Wait, You know her?! But she doesn't even look like a F-ahh!" As Sun was stuck in the shoulder as Ilia's skin turned to red and her darker parts went yellow.

"Sun!"

"Give it to me." Ilia demanded as she pointed her weapon at Blake.

"No." She glared at Ilia as her skin turned green and Magoichi pointed the gun at her.

"You should have never came back." Ilia said lowering her weapon and used a smoke bomb as she disappeared.

They both turned around to see Sun on the ground, unconscious.

"Sun! No, no, no, no, not again, please!" She covered the wound with her hand as he was unconscious

"Hold on." Magoichi ripped a piece off his cloak and put it on the wound. "We have to get him to the house, we don't have the proper medicine." He told her but she was out of it. "Blake!"

"Oh, right." She snapped out of of it and they rushed him back to the house.

"Blake!" Kali saw them carrying Sun. "What happened?"

"He got hurt, it might be serious." Blake told her mother as she was holding on to her emotions.

"Get him inside. I'll get the bandages." Kali informed them as they brought him inside and put him on the couch and she secured the bandages on him as it was tight yet snugged as it took her a few hours to get to check on it along. "It's not life threatening but it's going to take a while to fully heal."

"Thank you, Lady Belladonna." Magoichi said as he bowed and whinked. He stepped out to the halls going to tell Blake the new as Ghira was comforting her.

"Blake it's not your fault-"

"Yes it is, everytime I get close to someone they-"

"Ahem..." Magoichi coughed as they both stared at him. "Lord Belladonna may I have a word with her?"

"She's my daughter I-"

"Dad... it's fine..." Blake told him drying her tears.

"Alright, sweetheart. If you need anything, call me or your mother." Ghira told her as he left.

Magoichi said down next to her as he sighed on where to begin. "Well... monkey boy is still out cold but he's going to be ok." He began.

"If you just wanted to tell me that then you didn't have to kick out my father." Blake said with a bit of venom in her voice.

"I'm not done yet." He said. "When he was injured, you said you didn't want this to happen again. Did this happened in Beacon?"

"Yes... I saw so many I'm close to get injured, including Yang my partner, I'm done seeing all my friends get hurt because of me." She felt her guilt coming to her. "So, I ran away and left them behind."

"That makes it the both of us." Magoichi said as she looked at him in surprise.

"You... ran away..." Blake said still surprised.

"I know, I know, it's a shocker. But I should start from the beginning." He began his story. "I was once leader to the Saika clan and head of the Saika mercenaries. We were doing well for ourselves even owned parts of the land and helping clans out, especially one particular clan, the Oda." He said as his knuckles turned white at those last words.

"The Oda? I think I heard that name before." Blake trying to remember where as if Masamune told her one time.

"Masamune was still a kid back then but a man, no not a man, a demon by the name of Nobunaga." Magoichi said as his eyes had a fire in them. "We helped him on his path but then there was a small rebellion in my group while I was with Hideyoshi."

"Wait you were friends with Hideyoshi?" Blake asked. "But how can you fight him and team up with Masamune?"

"I'll get to that but let me finish this first." Magoichi told her as he continued. "When I went back to the mainland, I learned the worst thing possible." Magoichi eyes darken as if the memories haunted him for life. "Nobunaga killed my comrades."

Blake gasped as she couldn't believe what she just heard. "What? B-but it was a small rebellion, why would he kill them?"

"Because he's Nobunaga; the demon king, anyone who gets in his way, dies. No one was safe from him. Not only did he kill men but he also kills women and children." Magoichi told her. "But I didn't stop fighting, I allied with other clans to stop Nobunaga. However, I was captured and was ready to be executed."

"How did you escape?" Blake asked.

"Turns out the one who was suppose to execute me was none other than Hideyoshi." He gave a chuckle. "Turns out he didn't have the guts to kill me. All he did was told me to run, run and head to the north. So I did, I ran and ran and ran one day hoping to get my revenge one day. But it never came, turns out someone else betrayed Nobunaga and slaying him." He got up and looked at her. "My point is you can run all you want but it's not gonna do anything for you, I found Masamune and I'm helping him on the right path. I'm sure you and your friends are doing the same, even if they get hurt. If they can bleed for you, you can bleed for them. And besides, I can imagine how Masamune is probably calling you an imbecile right."

"Yeah." Blake laughed as she knows the one eyed warriors attitude. "Thanks, that helps alot, thank you."

"No problem Kitten, now get some rest you're going to need it." Magoichi got up and headed to the guest room he was staying at.

Blake also got into her room and got to bed. But for once, before the Fall, She would be getting a good night's rest.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

 **Hey guys, before we begin I want to ask all of you a question. If this is ok then give your opinion and please please PLEASE tell me. I was going around the web and I saw a few World of Remnant stories, videos and stuff. So I had the idea where I could make a World of Remnant; Sengoku style. So do you guys would like that and tell me if it should be in this fic or make it into a different fic or just dump the idea. Just give me your feedback. Now Not to keep you waiting, Here we go!**

Boredom never felt so lonely to Yang as she was had a orange tank top on with a gray jacket over her as one sleeve was tied in a knot as well as grayish brown cargo pants that showed her waist and white sneakers. While sitting in the living room couch as she was flipping through the channels as she went to the news as Zwei was in his dog bed next to her.

"Trying as they might, local Huntsman and Huntresses can't seem to get a hold of the situation at Beacon Academy..."

"... thought the fail safes have supported the wireless communication within the kingdom, the lost of the CCT tower continues to prevent contact with the outside world. Talks with Atlas officials regarding repairs have so far..."

"Vale council voted this week to continue to ban any air traffic that does not have a direct correlation with evacuation. The council has made it clear that they feel..."

"Multiple rumors continue to circulate as to who was behind the attack at the Vytal tournament... While no one knows for sure, officials have confirmed that the high ranking White Fang member Adam Taurus, was present for the attack. Any and All attempts to bring him into custody have been met with brutal force..."

Yang turned off the T.V. as she saw who was her attacker and his full name. The memories flashed back, Blake, her rage, that moment.

"I'm home!" Taiyang shouted as he walked through the door.

"Hey Dad." Yang turned her head back as she saw him with packages in his hand.

"Guess what came in today!" He said as he walked in. "I can't wait for you to try it."

"Try what?" Yang ask just as her father brought over a white rectangular box and placed it on the coffee table.

"Well?" Taiyang asked.

"It's for me?" Yang asked back looked confused.

"For you and you only." Taiyang told her as she opened the box to see that it was a robotic arm. "Brand new, state of the art Atlas tech. You know I thought I was gonna have to pull some strings, call a few favors. But you earned this on on your own, kiddo. Before I can even talk to him, General Ironwood already had one of his top scientists working on this... for you. He wanted me to tell you that you fought admirably. Also he says he's sorry for not believing you earlier." He told her as she looked at the metallic arm. "Well you going to try it on?"

"I uh..." Yang looking at the arm then back at her dad. "I'm not feeling too great right now. Maybe later?"

Taiyang looked at her as his smile turned to one that was awkward as well as he speak pattern. "Well, alright." He told her as she got up from her seat and walked upstairs.

"Thanks, dad." Yang said halfway up the stairs as she went to her and Ruby's room. She sat up on the her bed looking around as there was Ruby's figurines and her photos. She picked one up as it was the one with her and Team RWBY as they were all smiling, almost all as Masamune had a look of annoyance on his face. She mostly focused on Blake as tears started to hit the pictured. 'Why? Why did you leave me? Why did you leave us? Why Blake, WHY!?' She screamed inside her head. She felt many millions of thoughts run through her head betrayed, alone, mad. It was all so much to take in. She looked at the stump that use to be her right arm. "I lost my arm, my fists were my weapons! Now I'm nothing more than useless." She remembered when she yelled at him that day and about something else she also remembered.

Yang was minding her own business as she was passing the halls, then she heard a conversation with Masamune and Ruby.

"Why did you bring me here, to cut my training short?" Masamune asked Ruby.

"I know you're still mad at this but Yang was framed at the tournament." Ruby told him.

"Can we drop it we know Cinders group caused it." Masamune not wanting to hear it.

"That's what I want to talk about. When I was in the docks, I ran into Velvet and she told me that when Coco and Yatsuhashi were facing them, Coco thought she saw Yatsuhashi in the wood area with her but he wasn't and I saw her in the audience with Pyrrha's match." Ruby said this all at once. "So maybe Emeralds semblance is some mind illusion doohickey thing."

"Genjutsu." Masamune said. (A/N I know it's not actually called Genjutsu and I'm taking it from Naruto but this is the best way for him to explain it.)

"Gen what now?" Ruby asked looked the slightest bit confused.

"Genjutsu. It's a type of mind trick ninja's use to make the person see what they think they see but it's not really there." Masamune explained. "Then again when I saw Pyrrha on tv, she looked pale as if she saw something out of the ordinary."

Yang overheard this and was in total shock. 'Mind manipulation? What I saw was all fake and I fell right into it.' She gripped her hand in anger as she wanted to punch something.

"We have to be cautious with her and how she will make us see things." Masamune told the red and black haired teen.

"There is also another thing. When I was about to tell Professors Port and Oobleck, Mercury was blocking my way and he was fine."

This also took Yang by surprise illusion or no illusion she knew he hit him.

"We have to be cautious with her and how she will make us see things." Masamune told the red and black haired teen.

"There is also another thing. When I was about to tell Professors Port and Oobleck, Mercury was blocking my way and he was fine."

This also took Yang by surprise illusion or no illusion she knew he hit him.

"How can that be! Everyone saw his Aura hit zero and Yang punched him hard in the leg, that was sure to break his leg, maybe even cut them off." Masamune said as Ruby then figured it out.

"What if he did cut them off, I mean what if they were cut off in the first place." Ruby said realizing it just now. "What if he has some kind of robotic legs."

Yang was now in horror as it was all making sense hitting him in the leg would broken it as she was not holding back. 'I was used. Uh, how could I be so stupid!' Mentally beating at herself.

"Damn it! It's came down to this all because we were ill prepared" Masamune said to himself. "Yang will take it in the hardest after her arm."

"I want to tell her but I don't know if this is the right time. She suffered enough." Ruby sounding upset.

Yang heard enough and walked away. Tears fell from her eyes. She didn't know what to be angry about. Herself? Blake? She just didn't know.

She sat there in bed looking right at the photo. She was so lost in thought that her grip and it shattered. She was taken aback as a mental image of Adam cutting her down went through her mind as she was breathing heavily as she looked panicked. Half a minute went by as she calmed herself and went to get the mini broom and pan in the room and sweep up all the broken glass. Taiyang saw how panicked she was. He wished he could help her somehow, but over the months she seems more depressed.

That night Yang was having a nightmare as she was in some building as she heard the screams of innocents dying. She looked around to see that no people were there. Then she realized she had both of her arms and walking towards her was Adam. She was frighten then Ember Celica appeared on her arms then she screamed as she fired at him but it all phased thought him as he drew his sword. Panicked Yang tried again only this time her weapons were gone and she had one arm. She was frighten that he got so close to her that he stabbed her right in the chest.

Yang suddenly woke up breathless as she saw the arm right next to her as she lifted herself up off the bed. 'Just a dream.' She thought to herself. She then heard familier laughter in the house. She got up and went down to investigate.

"And- and- and then, in comes Qrow, wearing a skirt!" A voiced that sounded like Port laughed with two others. "I was just a T.A. I...I didn't know what to do, so I just left the room to laugh!"

Yang walked in as she saw Port and Oobleck were sitting at the table, while Tai was leaning on the kitchen counter.

"Yeah, we told him it was a kilt, he never wore a uniform before so he didn't know." Taiyang said between laughs.

"That is terrible! What is wrong with you!?" Oobleck choked in between laughs as he held on to his drink.

"Hey! The girls all said he had nice legs! I did that jerk a favor!" Tai laughed. "Besides. that's not even the best part! See, then we-" Port put his foot on the table as if displaying it.

"Like what you see?" He said which made all three men laugh really hard. Port later lost his balance as he fell right onto the floor with Tai and Oobleck laughing harder than before as Yang giglgled. As they all noticed her.

"Oh, um Miss Xiao Long! Please, join us." Port said getting off the floor and Oobleck jumping out of his seat.

"Yes, yes, pull up a chair. Please, pull up a chair." Oobleck offered.

"I'm good." Yang told them as walk passed them and sat on the counter next to her father. As the two men sat back down. "So, what are you doing here?"

"Despite popular belief, teachers do have a life outside the classroom." Oobleck explained.

"Professor Goodwitch is working around the clock to restore Beacon to its former glory. But Mistral wasn't built in a day, and we all need some from rest time to time." Port explained it more.

"Look, let's not worry about that right now." Tai wanting to get back on topic. "So, there we were, standing in the auditorium, looking at Qrow wearing a skirt! Then Oz tells everyone 'It's time to work on our landing strategy!'" As everyone laughed as they can image that image.

"The Branwen twins have always been... interesting, to say the least." Oobleck chuckling.

"That sure didn't seem to stop young Tia..." Port boomed with laugher.

"Hey, come on man, she's right here!" Tai getter serious.

"Oh, please! She's a mature young woman. If she can handle combat, she can handle a few jab at her old man" Port countered.

"That's not the issue Pete, and besides, she's still a teenager." Tai said.

"'She' is also in the room and can be directly spoken to" Yang got into the conversation not wanting to be ignored. "And 'I' think I've been through enough to be considered an adult at this point."

Tai sighs as he crosses he arms. "Adult or not, you still got a long way to go before you're ready for the real world."

"Oh my gosh! Does every father figure just have the same three condescending phrases?" She rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"Yeah, but we only use them when we mean it!" Tai yelled in her face.

"Is that so?" Yang gritted her teeth as Port and Oobleck watched uncomfortably.

"As a matter of fact it is so!" Tai yelled louder. If you honestly think that you're ready to go out there on your own... well, guess you lost some brain cells along with that arm." He spoke calmer as everyone was shocked he said that. So shocked it made Oobleck drop the mug he was holding onto.

"You jerk!" Yang laughed as she punched him as Tai laughed with her.

"Are we finally talking about the Goliath in the room?" Oobleck asked softly. Both Yang and Tai looked at one another and laughed harder than before. As Oobleck and Port joined in.

"Miss Xiao Lo- Yang, if you don't mind me asking. Why haven't you tried on the arm yet?" Port asked her.

"Oh, yes yes! A piece of Atlas technology being given out like that is rare indeed, not to mention the effort it took to deliver it here." Oobleck added. "It seems a great many people want to see you return to normal."

"I'm... scared." She admitted. "Everyone keeps talking about me getting back to normal and I appreciate it. But... this is normal now." She lifted her stump of missing arm. "It's just... taking me awhile to get use to it."

"Well.. Normal is what you make of it." Tai told her.

"What is that supposed to mean?" She asked him. "Do you want me to just pretend like nothing happened? I lost a part of me. A piece of me is gone and it's never coming back."

"You're right, it's not coming back." Tai agreed with her. "But that doesn't have to stop you from becoming who you want to be. You're Yang Xiao Long, my sunny little dragon. You can do whatever you put your mind to. So whenever you're ready to stop moping, and get back out there, I'll be there for you."

"Fear is like any other emotion, it comes and goes. It's all in how you handle it." Port said to her. "Why, even I find myself wrestling with that emotion from time to time."

"Really? You?" Yang said half sarcastically.

"He's afraid of mice." Oobleck whispered.

"They bring only disease and famine!" Port boomed as he slammed his fist on the table. As Yang could not help but chuckle. "And don't even get me started on their tails! So hairless, simply unnatural."

"Port, I assure you, you're safe. There's no mice here right now." Oobleck tried to calm him. "Ah I meant to ask but Mr. Date stayed for a while yes?"

"That kid with the eyepatch, yeah. He was a help with the house for a while, til he left along with Ruby." Tai seemed sadden.

"I wouldn't worry too much. Miss Rose knows how to take care of herself." Port cheered him up. "And Mr. Date happened to fend off the Grimm and White Fang."

" Not to mention for his age he formed a quick battle matuiver with the Atlas soldiers. The people of Vale were thankful for him." Oobleck said. "Even footage from the news."

"Masamune was considered a warrior to most men. Even calling himself a Dragon." Yang said. "When we first ment, we all thought he was a pirate."

"He was one on the battlefield." Port assured her. "If Miss Rose and him are together, he will protect her. Speaking of warriors, there was something most unusual. When me and Barty were on the field of battle to take back Bacon, there was someone on horseback."

"On horseback? Do you think it was-" Yang was interrupted by Oobleck who explained.

"I don't think so this man was well built and carried a bladed pike. We don't know if he is friend or foe, just wanted you to be aware."

"Thanks for the heads up and for the trying to cheer me up, night" Yang stood up and headed back to her room. She stared right at the arm that was still on her nightstand. "I should face my fears." She said to herself as she went to bed.

The next morning Taiyang was watering the sunflowers as the door opened to reveal his daughter wearing the arm. She was moving around the fingers as to get a feel for it. Taiyang got up and faced her. "Okay. Let's get started." They both walked of them walked over and going to an open space on the house. "You ready?"

"You know it." Yang stood in a fighting stance as her father came at her. She blocked his fist and countereds only to be blocked and arm twisted. She sweep a kick to release her as he let her go. Tai pushed her back as she slid a foot and she sent a punched as he blocked and he again punched her. Yang blocked and punched him as he was sent back two feet.

"Okay okay, maybe that's good for today." Taiyang told her as he was out of breath. "We will continue to-" he was interrupted when a Ursa landed right under his feet. He and Yang looked around to where it came from. But saw nothing. A second later another Ursa came flying out of the woods and it hit the ground right in front of them and disintegrate. "How!?" Tai looking at the spot. "How can a Grimm so big be sent flying!?"

"I think I know how." Yang pointed at the woods as they saw a very tall figure that was on horseback. The man was about six foot-eleven on his height, his hair was a messy blonde with red highlights on it that reached his back like a lion's mane. His he worth a open red vest as one sleeve was rolled up while the other was pulled down with a black sleeve and showed his upper chest and a blue and white thick rope that wrapped his stomach and over his shoulders that was tied in a ribbon knot and his eyes were painted red to give him a warrior war face. . His bottom half he had blue pants on him and what looks like a red silk coat wrapped around his waist as well as three huge bells and ankle high boots with white fur on the top with gold plating on them. He was holding a large Sasumata pike that looked like it was meant to be held by two hands but he was holding it one handed and lifted it easily. His horse was a giant black stallion, twice the size of any horse, with wild whitish gray mane and tail. Also well as a shine rope around his neck and a tiger fured saddle with red reins.

"Yang, get back in the house." Tai told her as the stranger was heading towards them slowly.

"Dad, I can handle this." Yang argued as she took a stance.

"Now is not the time, go in the house." Tai told her as he got closer.

Yang looked at her father and walked back to the house with Zwei trouting behind. However, she stayed close to the door and window to see the man as he approch her father.

"Hey are you ok?" The man asked him as he looked down at Tai.

"I'm fine, though a few more inches and I would of ended up like that Ursa." Taiyang jokes. "But what brings you here to Patch...um..."

"Keiji Maeda." The man introduced himself.

"Keiji?" Yang asked herself she remembered that name. "...Keiji Maeda, He's tall, carefree and wild. He's the nephew of Toshiie Maeda, one of Nobunaga's generals and fought many battles on his horse." Masamune's voice told her as she went right outside. "Dad, he's a friend of Masamune."

"Masamune?" Keiji asked as he was looking at Yang. "You know the hothead?"

"Since you called him a hothead you must be Keiji, the wild man." Yang stated.

"Yang you know this guy?" Tai asked.

"More like heard of him. Dad you know that boy with the eyepatch, this is one of his friends." Yang explained.

"Well, a friend of a friend of Yangs is a friend of mine." Tai informed the large man as he stretched out his hand.

Keiji approaches Tai, off his horse, and shakes his hand. Unfortunately for Tai, Keiji's grip was stronger than a Ursa ever was.

"That is quite a grip." Tai forced a smile as his hand was throbbing.

Keiji gave a light chuckle as he released his hand. "So where is Masamune?"

"He's with my Daughter/ sister in a different continent." Both Thai and Yang said at the same time.

Keiji got off his and he gave off a booming laugh. Both of the Xio Long's looked at him very oddly. Keiji stopped laughing as he looked at the both of them. "Guess I can go wild a little bit longer since I don't have to hear him complain."

"Since you are in no rush how about you stay over." Yang suggested.

"Sound like a good idea." He said as he notices her silver arm. "Say what's with that armor arm of yours?"

"Oh this?" Yang put it in front of her. "It's my robotic arm. I lost my actual arm in a fight and got cut off." Yang looked at it as a image of Adam grinned menacingly to her.

"She's been out of the groove, so I'm training her." Tai informed him.

"Well if you two are having a training spare then let me see how well you can handle me." Keiji told her as he digs his pike in the ground and stands in a sumo stance. He lifts up his leg and brings it down as it shook the ground a little, and got Zwei off the ground a few inches. "Those bears in the forest where nothing."

"I won't go easy on you." Yang feeling confident of herself. She charges at him but as she punches him, he stood perfectly still. "What the-" Before she can finish her sentence, Keiji's palm slammed her all flying too fee, hitting the house. Yang felt dizzy as if she got hit by a fast moving vehicle. Yang growled at herself as she shook her head to focus again. she ran right at the man to punch him only for him to dodge it and palm her in the gut. Yang stumbles as she lays on the ground holding her stomach. Yang got up and this time her eyes were red and clenched her teeth as she charges him. As she hit him with all her might he still with stand her punches and she felt his Aura glow. Keiji pushed her so hard that it immediately send her flying through a tree and knocking the aura out of her.

"Was that the best you got?" Keiji taunted her. Yang wanted to fight again but her father stopped her.

"That's all for today, you can practice another time. For now let's take care of our guess." Tai told her as Keiji picked up his pike off the ground and took the reigns on his horse with his other hand.

"Where should I put Matsukaze?" He asked both of the Xio Longs.

"Tie him to the back in the stables were that other guy kept his." Tai informed him as Keiji went to the back and got his horse in the stables. As he was finished he entered the house, putting his pike near the door.

"This is a very nice house you got here." Keiji looking around as he never seen some stuff here before. "What is this?" He points to the TV.

"That the television" Tai told him as the wild man looked at it poking at it.

"How does it tell a vision?" Keiji asked as he wanted to try and figure out how it worked.

"It doesn't tell a vision. It informs you on news and gives entertainment." Tai explained it as he turned it on as he showed him.

"Huh, so that's how it works." Keiji looking intrigued as he took a seat as Tai flipped through the channels. He stopped as they were on a Spruce Willis movie. "I want to fight that man!"

"You know it's just a movie, right?" Yang told him.

"Movie?" Keiji looked confused.

'How am I supposed to explain it to a guy that may have the brain of a caveman.' Yang thought to herself as she had to think on a explanation with a guy that did not seen technology that might be 400 years ahead of their time. "It's like a play." She said half dumbly.

"That makes more sense now." Keiji said as he sunk down in the chair.

"Should I get the guest room ready?" Yang asked her father who agreed. She went up to the stairs and headed to the guess bedroom and fixed up the bed.

"Something on your mind?" Keiji was standing at the door as she jumped.

"...No." Yang told him as she was still making the bed.

"Your a bad liar." Keiji said as he looked at the room. "Huh. interesting panting of you and Masamune." He picked up the photo of her with him at the dance.

"Careful with that. It's the only copy." Yang snached it back from him as she placed it down. "And it's a photo not a painting." Trying to change the subject.

"A photo? What is that?" Keiji asked.

"Hold still." Yang told him as she took her scroll and snapped a picture. "See, instead of someone drawing for hours they just click a buttion and the captures the image."

"I see." He said when he looks at the image of himself on her scroll. "But you are avoiding my question. I asked you if something is on your mind."

Yang got started to get angry. "Maybe I don't want to tell you. Maybe I don't want to tell a guy that I just met, how pathic I am. How I failed to protect my team. How I lost my friends. How my partner ran from me! How my mom left me and my dad for no reason at all! How I'm terrible with my temper! And how I just failed everyone cause I have a weak mind!?" She lashed out at him as he just stood there. "Masamune told me you were the wild type, how would you know what it's like?" She sat on the bed.

"Because I am the wild type to understand." Keiji sat next to her. "When I was younger I use to hate my uncle. I was suppose to be head of the family but that position was taken from me cause the lord gave the title to my uncle. Saying I was too wild in battle and reckless for leadership, he was right though I hate to admit it, but he was better at leadership. So I started to serve him and even thought I was a good fighter I did not listen well to orders and he scolded me. So after that so called lord passed, we both struggled and had to make some very decisive choices and so I bid him farewell and became a ronin. After being on the road I met with Masamune and admired the young lords drive. Even though he scolded me a few times it actually would for the better. Other times I was over my head. Soon I learned that going all reckless is not a good idea and going though the enemy lines is sometimes pointless and that looking away around is a better option." He told her. "That arm of yours is proof of recklessness. Mine, well mine is the lost of head of the household."

Yang looks at her arm and looks at it. "Can I ask you a favor? Actually two. Can you help me with my training and when the time is right, come with me on a journey?"

"Sure thing. I have nothing else to do and I have to meet up with that hot head anyway." Keiji grinned. "Starting tomorrow We are going to train harder, better and Stronger.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

 **Sorry everyone last chapter gave me a brain block and I got promoted so I had more stuff on my hands. But that is all I have to say. Enjoy the chapter.**

Team RNJR plus Masamune were still on the road heading for Haven Academy as Ruby was looking at the map. "So the next town is... Uh- huh! Uh- huh... We're lost."

"Imbecile." Masamune muttered under his breath as he rode on Ironcoat.

"We're not lost! The next town is Shion. My family used to visit it all the time." Jaune informed them.

"Oh, yeah! Didn't you say you have four sisters?" Ruby asked him as she was still holding the map.

"Uh, seven." He corrected as Ruby giggled.

"Y'know that explains a lot." Nora mumbles out loud.

Jaune took a minute. "Wait what do you men-"

"SO, what did you guys do there?" Ruby changing the subject.

"OH, all sorts of stuff!" He walked right next to Ruby as he pointed stuff out on the map. "Over here is a great hiking trial, and here is where we went camping all the time! I got my own tent because I was special. Also, so my sister would stop breeding my hair."

"Didn't like the look?" Ruby teased.

"Yeah, they just kept doing pigtails, but personally I think I'm more of a 'Warrior's Wolf Tail' kind of guy." He said flipping his hair a little.

"That's just a ponytail." Ruby pointed out.

"I stand by what I said." Jaune countered.

"What's wrong with a ponytail?" Masamune asked coldy to the blond boy. "Some Samurai have ponytails."

Jaune felt speechless as he looked at the samurai on horseback. "Um, Well-"

"Guys?" Nora said to get their attention.

Ruby looked up from the map. Masamune and Jaune looked looked ahead as they saw the village of Shion was completely destroyed. Building burned down or Recked as smoke rose and villages crops were decimated. The five of them rushed forwarded as some bodies were left laying dead or were caught in the flames.

"There could be survivors!"Ruby told the others as they searched.

"Over Here!" Ren told them as they ran towards him with a heavily wounded survivor.

"What happened? Who killed all these people?" Jaune asked the wounded man as he coughed blood.

"Bandits." The Huntsmen coughed. "The whole tribe... Then, with all the panic..."

"Grimm" Ren finished as the huntsman nodded and the others stepped back to talk to themselves.

"Alright, we can get him to the next village and try to find a doctor there." Ruby told the rest of them.

"Yeah, Ren and I will take turns carrying him." Jaune told the others.

"I don't know if he'll make it." Nora contradicted.

"He will. He has to." Jaune told her.

"If we get going now, his chances will be better. I can run ahead and look for help!" Ruby thinking of a plan.

"Guys..." Ren said as everyone looked at him to see that the Huntsmen is dead.

"Should we ...bury him?" Nora asks awkwardly.

"We have to go." Masamune told them as he walked away.

"Wait, we can't leave him like this!" Jaune shouted at the Samurai. "So you gonna leave? At least give him a proper burial!" Again he continues to walk. "Masamune!"

"It's no different!" Masamune shouted at him as they all looked shocked. "I've seen this before in Japan. It's no different here Bandits attack villages with weak support and very little defense! If we don't move, other villages will be like this!"

"At least let's bury him!" Jaune shouted. "I'm sick and tired of losing everything!"

The Samurai eyed him then he looked at the others. "Bury him fast. We still need to go and get some more supplies." He walked away from the group as he goes back to Ironcoat.

"Masamune, wait." Ruby chased after him. "I know, it's hard but we have to protect as many people as possible. Didn't you want to live in a place without war?"

"I do. This is what I don't want. But we can't let this slow us down." Masamune told the young girl. "We try to help out as possible but can we stay in a village for a month?"

"... Well, um..." Ruby struggle.

"The answer is no, we can't. We have to fortify what we have and we either defend ourselves, we move forward to the offense, or we die. Otherwise we end up like these fools." Masamune fully got on Ironcoat and start to move forward.

"Did you destroy any villages?" Ruby asked as he stopped.

"Two, but they were palaces." Masamune answered her with a sten tone. "I am not one for attacking peasants. But in times of war, you have to uses some methods that are shameful." He grunted as he saw Jaune and Ren caked in dirt and mud. "You done burying him? If so, we move out." He pulled the reins on Ironcoat and moved forward passed the village. While he was on horseback he noticed a big footprint on the ground. 'Whatever Grimm attack this village after the bandits attacked must have been some alpha.' He thought to himself as they headed out of town. The journey was long after miles of walking and on horseback til it got dark and RNJR had to camp for the night.

Masamune was in his sleeping bag tossing and turning as sweat was forming from his head. _"Konjiro... Magoichi... Keiji... everyone." All of his men were either killed or captured as he three lieutenants were captured and had a firing squad at the ready. "Lord Masamune..." Konjiro coughed. "Please... where are you..." Magoichi struggled to speak. "... Where are you... we need ...you." Keiji was passing out. Then one of the rifle captains stepped forward._

 _"Ready." The captain said as the men pointed their gun at the three. "Aim." The captain ordered as they were ready. "Fire!" As the shots rang out._

With a Gasped of air, Masamune sprang forward and was breathing heavily. 'It was all just a nightmare. I have to go back to Japan. I have to find out where I can find out what is going on. I just hope my army is still there.' He clenched his fist as he got out of his sleeping bag. 'But as for now, I'll stick with them and get better at my semblance.' He got up and grabbed his saber and helmet as he snuck his way to an empty field and concentrated on the lightening coating his blade as it gave off rapid static and crackles. He swung his sword swift as he kept control of the electric flow. 'Now for the big one.' He thought to himself as he concentrated and soon the Thunder Dragon taking shape. He then took a powerful strike. As the dragon took charge for the end on his blade and decentagrated a tree. The samurai sheath his saber as he watched the tree was slowly burning. He then heard a twig snap as he pulled out his pistol and saw that Ruby was trying to hide in a bush a few yards behind him as her cape is still showing.

"What are you doing behind there you fool?" Masamune asked seemingly annoyed.

"Oh um... I... had to use the bathroom..." Ruby stated.

"Stop lying, idiot." Masamune stared at her. "If you want to start your next lesson then say it!"

"I-I, yes. I'm ready from my next lesson." Ruby admitted. "So what is it going to be?"

"Your next lesson is to attack me." Masamune faced her as he dropped his saber and pistol on the ground. "Unarmed."

"Wait, what?" Ruby looking very confused.

"I want you to attack me with Crescent Rose. And Don't worry, you won't hit me." Masamune assured her.

"But-"

"Do it you fool!" Masamune ordered her.

Ruby sadly nodded and took out Cercent Rose as she charged him. She swung the great big sytche about to cut him, but he simply dodged her attack and palmed him back. She got pushed back a few feet. Ruby was stunned at first but then held back Crescent Rose as she fired a shot and gained more speed as she take a swing at him. He sides steps and grabs onto her weapon as he knocked it out of her hands and kicks her back as she stumbles armless.

"What will you do now that you no longer have your weapon?" He asks the red haired teen, testing her as he swings her scythe as if it were his own.

Ruby struggled as she knew hand to hand combat was her weakness. But she gunned it and used her semblance to try and knock him down. But he quickly pinned him as the blade was at her neck. "Okay, I give."

"And you failed you imbecile." Masamune scuffled and dropped Crescent Rose next to her as he picked up Asura Dragon.

Ruby got up and grabbed her weapon. "I'm not good at hand to hand combat."

"Yet you didn't grab my weapons. You could have easily grabbed and blocked it with my own." Masamune told her as he walked back to the camp. "Since we are both awake, we should keep watch til sunrise."

The next morning they started to head out once more. As weeks past since their journey as, they went into inns and gathered supplies,they started to notice something. "Is it me or do you noticed something is off." Ren told the group.

"Ren you're overreacting." Nora skipped as faced him. "It's a bright sunny day, birds are out and not a Grimm in sight."

"And don't you find this a bit odd. We've been traveling for how long since that Geist that was terrorizing that village."

"Now that you mention it does feel a bit off." Jaune mentioned as they walked with a map in his hands.

"Haven is a lot farther than I thought." Ruby sighing as they walked.

"How long did you think it would take." Masamune said as he was on Ironcoat.

Ruby got nervous and ran ahead as she shouted. "I don't know! I grew up in a small area; I've never been this far away from home."

"Right but... how long?" Jaune asked as he was still looking at the map.

"Ugh... maybe like... Two weeks?" Ruby guessed.

"WHAT!?" Masamune and Jaune said at the same time as he looked away from the map.

"Okay fine, three or something!" Ruby saids. "Look, whatever."

"Maybe by your fancy machines but on foot and horse, it will take longer." Masamune said as he totted.

"I'm sorry, okay! This is my first time outside of Vale." Ruby pouted as she crossed her arms. "Hey, what's that?" She pointed as they approached a village.

"That's Strange... I didn't think we'd be hitting another village for a few days." Jaune looking over the map.

"Are those buildings...damaged?" Nora squirting as she saw some buildings damaged and broken.

"We should searched for survivors!" Jaune said as he and the others rushed ahead while he dropped the map, again.

Once they were inside and Masamune was off Ironcoat, they saw that the buildings were damaged but a lot more where uncompleted. They looked around for survivors but saw none, in fact they didn't see a single body.

"Anything?" Ruby asked as she looked under a pile of wood.

"Nothing over here." Nora shouted.

"No one under here either!" Jaune shouted.

"It almost seems like the town was abandoned." Ren going on his knees as he can see the signs of dirt on the streets.

Masamune looked at the town and saw a sign that had bushes covered it. "I think I found out were we are!" He tells the others as they came over where he was as he showed them the sign. "Oniyuri. That's where we are."

"Never heard of it."

"Me neither."

"I have." As they all turn to Ren. "You might think of it a Anima's Mountain Glenn, had it never been completed. "Years ago, the richest members of Mistral were unhappy with how the kingdom was being run. Frustrated with the council, they pooled their resources together to build their own city. With their own laws. They hoped that one day, it could even become its own Kingdom. Many thought it would be the future. I know my parents did."

"What happened?" Ruby asked even thought she had a feeling.

"What always happens." He walked away until he dusted off a part of the cobblestone on a building to revile claw marks.

"The Grimm..." Jaune said as he knew this what happened here.

"Not just anyone." Ren said as he clenched his fist as if remembering something from a deep, dark, past.

The others looked at each other as if something was bothering him. "One?" Ruby asked as he stayed silents for a minute.

"Come on, let's just get through here." Jaune tells the others as they agree and start to walk off to the other part of the village.

Ironcoat stood on its hind legs and starts to kick. "Whoa whoa!" Masamune told the horse as he brought the horse on all fours and patted it's head. "It's nothing. It's just a village." He told the great stallion. As he grabs the reigns to lead his warhorse, Masamune started to slow down as he let go and stood there his hand on his saber. "Wait!" He told the others.

They all stopped as they looked at the warlord. "Masamune what's got into-"

"Shh!" He shushed the knight as he drew his saber. "Someone's coming. And he's no friend." They all got close to one another. As he predicted footsteps were heard and a man jumps off the building. A pale man with gold eyes and a brown ponytail braided to resemble a scorpion's tail stood grinning as he charges at RNJR with his wrist blades but Masamune blocked his attack. The two men clashed as they blocked their attacks.

The man laughed as he dashed from Masamune to Ruby. Ruby blocked the mans attack as he used his weapon and kicks to make Ruby get pushed back. He then jumped on Jaunes shield as the man got close to his face and laughed. Nora tried to get out of him as she swing her hammer, but the man jumped out of the way, avoiding her hammer and he jumps on her hammer and into a building as he looks down at them.

"We are not here to fight!" Jaune shouted at him.

"Who are you?" Ren ask.

The man falls down and does a front flip as he lands on his own two feet. "Who I am matters not to you. Or you... Or... Well... You do interest me." Pointing to Jaune. "No, I only matter to... you and you." Pointing to Ruby and Masamune.

"Us?" Ruby looking confused as she looks at Mamaune then back at the man as he starts to laugh.

"What so funny, fool." Masamune gripped his saber harder.

"You-you haven't the slightest clue, do you? Oh how exciting this must be!" The man laughed hysterically.

"What do you want?" Ruby demanded as she held Crescent Rose tight.

"Oh, the rose has thorns!" The man said in a sarcastic tone. "My little flower, I'm here to whisk you away with me!"

"Well she's not going anywhere with you." Masamune said getting in front of Ruby as he pointed his saber at him.

"Well... I'll take her." the man said as he was blocked by Jaune, Ren and Nora his path.

"We're not going to let you do that." Jaune said taking the front.

"Good." The man sighed out as he dash right behind Jaune.

"Jaune, look out!" Ren shouted to him as she shot and the bullets bounced off to hit the stranger. However the man jumps out of the way and get stands on Jaune's shield as he dodges his bullets.

Ruby joins in on the fight and uses her speed to hit the man but he gives her a swift kick to the side and made her slide a yard as she use crescent rose as an anchor.

Jaune swings his sword at the man but he misses as the man dodged him and gives to swift kicks to the head and back. The man charges at Masamune only for him to stand his ground and block the mans attacks as his saber hit him a few times as the man gave off a few hits.

"Oooo she was right, you are tough." The man chuckled wildly. "But I'm afraid playtime is over!" He saids as something around his waist loosen and whipped Masamune in the face as he stumbles back as the man chuckles evilly. "Surprise." He jumps on a pillar and stands proudly.

"He's... a Fanus!" Ren looking shocked.

"He mention her..." Masamune whispered. He looks at the Fanus. "Your with Cinder aren't you!"

"Ha! So close, but She is nothing compared to the Queen." The man smirked as his tail curled up and whipping.

"The Queen?" Masamune asked as he tightens his saber. 'The Mother of Grimm.' He sheath his saber and takes out his pistols as he shoots as the man dodge and speed up with quickening as he concentrated on Ruby as he hits her with everything he has and use his tail to keep the others away. He kicks her around until her Aura was depleted and stumbles on the ground.

"Ruby!" Masamune shouted to her as he saw that she was on the ground breathing heavily as the man was going to strike her with his stinger. Masamune ran really fast as to try to get in the way for to block the attack, but everything felt like it was going in slow motion as the stringer was moving.

As it was a foot from her, everyone's eyes widen and a clunking sound was heard as Qrow block the upcoming attack with his sword and looking down at his niece as he smiled to her and she smiled back at him. "Hey." He told her as he looked at her and Masamune was ran next to him.

"Good to see you again." Masamune told Qrow as he drew his saber as Qrow turned and faced the man that tried to sting his niece.

"Huh! As I live and breath! Qrow Branwen." The man giggled. "A true huntsman has entered the fray!" He bow as he mocked.

"Just to inform you this guys is fast. they others had a hard time but I was keeping his busy." Masamune told the older man.

"Look, pal, I'm not sure who you are, but you need to leave my niece and cyclops alone." Qrow told him as Masamune gave him a look at the last comment.

"Why, friend, my name is Tyrion. And I'm afraid that is not possible." He introduces himself. "My assignment from Her Grace was to retrieve the young man and the girl. So, that is what I'm going to do. One does not upset the Queen."

"He mention a Queen before, is it the one that Ozpen mentioned?" Masamune asked as he also knew the others were around.

"Salem." Qrow said in a dark tone.

"So that's her name." Masamune glared at Tyrian. "Mine if I help?"

"Stay back. He's all mine." Qrow told the one eyed samurai.

"Fool! I can handle him, I was just warming up." Masamune's saber was charged with electricity.

"Hmm, I think we've had enough talk now, don't you?" Tyrian ready to fight.

"Just don't get in my way." Qrow told Masamune.

"As long as you don't get in mine." Masamune countered. As Tyrian charged at them as he alternated his attacks as the both of them blocked it. Tyrian's weapons made contact with Masamune's only for him to be shocked and back off as he clutched his hand.

Qrow charged right in as he went for a vertical slice but barely hit him and blocked the scorpions kick. Tyrion did a backflip two feet away as he and Qrow charged back at each other, only to send each other back.

Masamune came after Tyrion as he made a jump strike only to him the ground and fry it. The Samurai took out his revolver and shot three electric shoots as it hit Tyrion in the abs.

Qrow came in with powerful swings as Tyrion was countering and blocking them hands held a power one as the blast cut off a piece of the roof. Qrow was pushing his sword on Tyrian with all his force. Only for the Fanus to have hidden guns on his clawed weapons which pushed Qrow back has Train ran around him shooting as Qrow deflected them with his sword. Tyrian then saw an opening to attack the now resting RNJR, only for Masamune to stop his attack. "Leave them out of this." He told his enemy as spark heated their weapons and Qrow tries to attack the man from behind only for his tail to block the attack and sending his and Qrows swords to the wall.

Unarmed Qrow and Masamune looked at one and nodded as Ruby shot from a sniping position, trying to hit but blocking her shots with his tail. Masamune landed a sucker punch to Tyrion in the lower jaw and Qrow landed one in his forehead. Tyrion stumbled back as Masamune ran for their weapons ad Qrow was giving the fanus a bar room beat down.

Masamune grabbed both of the weapons, only for Tyrian to attack the samurai, unlucky to him, as Masamune blocked and electrify the weapons giving him a shock.

Tyrain backed off from the attack and jumped on the roof as Qrow did as well as his sword was tossed to him. Tyrain was using his speed to his advantage as he clashed with Qrow only that the two were evenly matched. Not wanting to stand and watch, Masamune to out his revolver once more and took shots at the Scorpion as some hit and gave Qrow the advantage of knocking him down into the building. Only that he dragged him down. As the building broke Qrow was shot out sliding on his sword as his aura was being depleted.

Ruby ran to her uncle as Masamune stood around them and halted her as Tyrain came out bruised and arua depleting. "I'll take him on from here." He told Qrow as he ran towards him and delivered some attack as Ruby joined in.

"Ruby!" Jaune shouted to her only to be stopped by Ren.

"Do you wish to be taken!?" Tyrian asked as he chuckled mischievously.

"No! But I will not stand by and watch someone get hurt!" She said in a serious tone. As she, Qrow and Masamune took on the man as she was still in a struggle.

"Ruby get back!" Qrow ordered her.

"This is my fight too!" She argued. As Masamune was send back a foot, arua depleted.

"No it's not that. It's-" Qrow couldn't finished as Tyrain kicked her to the building as debris was about to fall on her, only for Qrow to slice at it and keep her safe.

But without his arua, Qrow got grazed by the Tyrion's stinger. Mad, both Masamune and Ruby attack his tail as She cut off his tip while he cut a large chunk.

Tyrain screamed in pain as the two parts that came off twiched and oozed purple liquid. "You bitch!" He cursed at Ruby as he was squirming around and hard to get up as he only had a foot long remain of his tail. Nora, Ren and Jaune blocked his path as to protect their friends and knowing his can not last. "She'll forgive you. She'll forgive you." He mumbled to himself as he ran away.

"Ugh!" Qrow muttered landing on one knee and holding were he was grazed.

"Uncle Qrow. Are you okay?" Ruby asked as she checked on him.

"I'll be fine." He panted heavily as he showed her his wound. "He only grazed me."

"Who was that guy?"

"How did you get here?"

"Why are people after Ruby and Masamune?"

"Uncle Qrow. What's going on." Ruby asked him as Masamune looked at him.

Qrow was panting heavily as he was clicking his wound. "What's your favorite fairytale?" He asked.


End file.
